Fuis moi je te suis The 100 (Clexa)
by Tygwenn
Summary: Clarke a quitté le camp Jaha. Elle a décidé de prendre de la distance pour supporter toute cette culpabilité qui la ronge. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait elle n'arrive pas à haïr Lexa comme elle devrait le faire... Que doit-elle faire ? L'histoire se passe après le 2x16
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisant maintenant bien deux heures que Clarke marchait dans les bois, s'éloignant de plus en plus du camp Jaha. Plusieurs fois elle s'était retournée avait regardé derrière elle, en pensant à tous ceux qu'elle laissait. Mais chaque fois elle se retournait et reprenait sa route. Elle devait partir. Le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasait. Trop de gens étaient morts de par sa faute. Tuer des Terriens était une chose. Tuer des enfants, des vieillards, des innocents en était une autre. _Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour sauver ton peuple. Ils seraient morts sinon._ Souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce vrai après tout, elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire pour sauver son peuple. Mais à quel prix ? " _Les choses que nous avons faites pour survivre ne nous définissent pas"_ avait dit Bellamy. Facile à dire... Bellamy avait tenté de retenir là jeune fille, sans succès. Clarke portait un poids qu'elle seule devait assumer.

Au bout de trois heures de marche elle s'arrêta. Elle avait progressé profondément dans la forêt. Elle s'assit sur une pierre et ouvrit son sac. De là Clarke sortit son bloc note et un crayon. Elle ne partait jamais sans. Elle avait besoin d'une carte. Elle traça les contours approximatifs de ce qu'elle connaissait de la forêt. Elle plaça la zone morte et le mont Weather. Ensuite elle plaça la rivière, fit une croix aux emplacements correspondants aux villages terriens puis au camp Jaha, et enfin à l'emplacement de la navette. Elle signala aussi l'emplacement de la papeterie. La jeune blonde examina son travail. C'était ressemblant. Elle estima sa position et entoura l'endroit. A priori elle était exactement au centre de la forêt. Ici elle devait donc faire un choix.

Où aller ? Retourner sur ses pas était exclu, tout comme avancer jusqu'à camp des terriens. Que lui restait-il ? La navette ? Non c'était le premier endroit où l'on viendrait la chercher, Terriens comme peuple du ciel. La papeterie ? Non Raven connaissait cet endroit aussi. Clarke décida donc de camper dans la forêt et de se construire un nouveau camp. _Tu es folle ! Cela va te prendre un temps fou !_ Lança encore une fois la petite voix dans sa tête. Peut importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, si elle décidait de vivre dans la forêt elle allait avoir besoin d'un camp. " **Viens avec moi à la capitale"** avait dit Lexa. La capitale ? Elle ne savait même pas où c'était. Et puis elle lui avait faite cette proposition avant, avant de la trahir elle et tous les autres. Lexa... À cette pensée le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Non pas d'affection ou quoi que ce soit de similaire. Mais de haine, de haine et de rancune. Lexa les avait trahis. Mais par dessus tout elle l'avait trahie elle. Clarke lui avait accordé sa confiance et bien plus elle Lexa l'avait trahie. Clarke ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner son geste.

La jeune fille posa ses affaires et commença à ramasser du bois pour faire un feu. Les nuits étaient fraîches. Elle s'installa au près de feu et s'endormir presque immédiatement. Elle eut un sommeil agité. Dans son rêve elle était dans la tente de Lexa, celle-ci se rapprochait d'elle.

 **"Ne mérite-t-on pas mieux que ça ?** S'entendait-elle prononcer. **Peut-être que si."** Répondait-elle

Lexa s'approchait ensuite et posait ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke. À cet instant même le rêve changeait. Clarke était devant le mont Weather. Lexa était là aussi, accompagnée d'Emerson. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait abandonné le peuple du ciel pour sauver le sien. Elle libérait Emerson et sonnait la retraite. Clarke avait l'impression que l'on venait de la poignarder avec une lame chauffée à blanc.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Quand ce n'était pas celui-ci, elle se voyait abaisser ce levier et elle regardait mourrir tous les habitants du mont Weather. Elle chassa ces souvenirs. Elle devait oublier. Sinon elle n'avancerait se leva. Elle avait changé d'avis. Elle allait quitter cette forêt et aller au delà. La jeune fille sortit sa carte. Elle examina toutes les options qui s'offraient à elles : traverser la zone morte n'était pas envisageable, retourner au camp Jaha pour ensuite passer au delà n'était pas possible non plus. Ils ne la laisseraient pas repartir. Clarke ne sentait pas la force de retourner au mont Weather. Ne serait-ce que pour aller au delà. Un seule solution restait : le camp des Terriens. Mais maintenant que l'alliance était brisée la laisseraient-ils passer ? Elle devait tenter. En restant à distance du camp jusqu'à la dernière occasion elle devrait y arriver. _Ils te verront arriver à des kilomètres_ chuchota la voix dans sa tête. La jeune femme réfléchit, c'est vrai que les Terriens la verront arriver quoi qu'elle fasse. _Peu importe,_ pensa-t-elle. C'est la seule solution. Après tout, pourquoi les Terriens ne la laisseraient-ils pas passer près de leur camp ?

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle allait marcher en direction du camp des Terriens. La jeune femme ramassa ses affaires et se mit en route. Elle marcha pendant une bonne heure. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du camp et pourtant personne ne l'avait encore arrêtée. _Ce n'est pas normal..._ Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne vit pas un seul Terrien dans les arbres. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle se mit alors à courir. En se rapprochant encore du camp elle entendit des coups de feu. Et puis des cris. Décidément quelque chose se passait là-bas. Elle accéléra sa course. En arrivant au camp Clarke découvrit son peuple en train de se battre avec les Terriens. Ces derniers avaient l'avantage mais nombre d'entre eux gisaient au sol. A priori seulement blessés, fort heureusement. La jeune blonde parcourut le camp des yeux. Partout des Terriens se battaient avec le Peuple du ciel.

 **"ARRÊTEZ !"** Hurla-t-elle

Aussitôt les combats cessèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle reconnut plusieurs visages, dont sa mère, le sergent Miller, Monty, Jasper, une trentaine de parents des 100 et... Lexa. Celle-ci se tenait au centre du camp et la fixait. L'ignorant Clarke descendit retrouver les siens. Elle se tourna vers sa mère :

 **"Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **\- Clarke ! Où étais-tu donc partie ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question.** Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

 **\- Certains parents n'étaient pas d'accord pour laisser cette trahison impunie, répondit Abby sur un ton calme.**

 **\- Et tu étais d'accord avec eux ?**

- **Ils étaient nombreux et n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher prise alors...**

 **\- Est-ce que tu étais d'accord avec eux ? Était-ce ta décision ? Hurla** la jeune fille

 **\- Je n'étais pas forcément contre l'idée, mais non ce n'était pas la mienne.**

 **\- Tu es Chancelier ! Ce n'est pas à eux de prendre les décisions ! Et vous ?** dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres, V **ous ne trouvez pas que suffisamment de sang a déjà été versé ? Certes les Terriens nous ont trahis. Oui l'alliance est rompue. Mais nous avons récupéré les nôtres ! Alors pourquoi venez-vous chercher la guerre ? Le fait de ne plus être alliés ne signifie pas que nous devons recommencer à nous entre-tuer ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement vivre chacun chez soi ? "**

Personne ne répondit. Tous se regardaient, ne sachant que faire. Bientôt Monty tendit la main à un Terrien tombé au sol. Celui-ci hésita à la prendre, puis l'accepta et se releva. Les autres firent de même, un à un. Lorsque tout le monde fut debout Clarke reprit la parole :

" **Maintenant vous allez rentrer au camp Jaha** , dit-elle à son peuple, **et vous ne chercherez plus à attaquer les Terriens et inversement bien entendu**."

Le peuple du ciel ramassa ses armes et rejoignit le Chancelier.

" **Partez maintenant,** dit Clarke **\- Mais et toi ?** Demanda sa mère **\- Je ne rentre pas. - Mais où vas tu aller ? - Je ne sais pas. Ailleurs. Je dois quitter cet endroit. - Mais...- Ma décision est prise, rentrez maintenant. - May we meet again"**

La jeune fille regarda son peuple partir puis se retourna vers les Terriens. Lexa n'avait pas bougé. Elle la regardait toujours. Son regard était empreint de surprise et d'incompréhension. Puis comme d'habitude son visage se referma.

" **Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Clarke du peuple ciel ? "**


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa fixait Clarke. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi répondre. Maintenant, la laisserait-elle passer ? Elle devait essayer.

 **"Je ne suis que de passage. Je voudrais aller au delà de votre camp.** Annonça la jeune femme d'une voix calme  
 **\- Au delà ?** Bredouilla Lexa  
 **\- Oui parfaitement.**  
 **\- Mais... Tu ne peux pas !** S'exclama la commandante.  
 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**  
 **\- Parce que au delà de notre camp se trouve la Nation des Glaces ! Et qu'ils ne te laisseront jamais passer ! Tu n'arriverais même pas jusque là bas !**

La Nation des Glaces... Clarke se souvenait que Lexa lui en avait parlé. La reine avait décapité Costia parce que Lexa tenait à elle. Il est vrai que cette reine ne donnait pas du tout envie à Clarke de la croiser. Mais après tout, elle, du peuple du ciel, ne craignait rien.

 **"- Je vais éviter la Nation des Glaces et aller au delà.** Reprit Clarke  
 **\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu n'arriverais même pas jusque là bas.**  
 **\- Qu'en sais tu ? Je suis capable de me défendre !**  
 **\- Je n'en doute pas,** répondit Lexa en souriant, **mais la Nation des Glaces est différente, c'est dangereux.**  
\- **De toute façon qu'en as tu à faire de ce qui peut m'arriver ?** Hurla Clarke plus fort qu'elle ne voulait.  
 **\- Clarke, viens discuter dans mes quartiers, tu as besoin de te calmer.** Murmura Lexa d'une voix calme.  
 **\- Me calmer ?** Hurla-t-elle encore, **Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me calme ?**  
\- **Parce que on ne prend jamais de bonnes décisions sous le coup de la colère et que tu te donnes en spectacle. "**

Clarke regarda autour d'elle. Lexa disait vrai. Tous les regards avaient convergé vers les deux jeunes femmes qui se faisaient face. Il régnait un à présent un silence de mort dans le camp. Clarke ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait elle passer en force vers la Nation des Glaces ou suivre Lexa ? Celle-ci lui fit signe de la suivre et, après de longues secondes de réflexion la jeune blonde lui emboîta le pas. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Et puis peut-être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur cette fameuse Nation des Glaces. Lexa la mena dans sa tente. _C'est ici que ça s'est passé_ pensa Clarke. Mais elle chassa vite cette image de sa tête. _Lexa nous a trahi. Lexa nous a trahi. Lexa nous a trahi. Lexa nous a trahi._ Se répétait-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Une fois à l'intérieur Clarke se planta devant Lexa.

" **Alors ?** Commença-t-elle, **Pourquoi était-ce si important de continuer la conversation ici ?"**  
 **\- Parce que tu es en colère. Et que tu perturbais mes guerriers.**  
 **\- Je perturbais tes guerriers ?** Cracha Clarke en détachant chaque syllabes, **Et bien si je dérange il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je m'en vais !"**  
 **"Attends !** "

Lexa la retint par le bras. Elle ne dirent rien. Elles restèrent là à se fixer. Chacune ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Clarke détailla Lexa de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait toujours ces mêmes vêtements de commandant. Mais son maquillage de guerre n'était plus là. Sans lui elle paraissait plus jeune, plus vulnérable, _plus mignonne._ Lui souffla la voix dans sa tête. Non pas plus mignonne. Juste différente. Oui c'est ça différente. Après ces quelques minutes de lourd silence Lexa prit la parole :

 **"Je suis désolée... Pour tout... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire**  
 **"Tu es DÉSOLÉE ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu nous as trahis, tu m'as trahie. Tu as TOUT gâché.** S'énerva encore une fois Clarke  
" **Je ne te demande pas de comprendre pleinement ma décision Clarke. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour sauver mon peuple et si je devais le refaire je ne changerais rien... Nos manières de penser et de faire sont différentes. Et pourtant nous avions réussi à nous entendre. Comprendre ma décision est certainement difficile, bien que je sois sûre qu'au fond tu comprends. Mais j'aimerais que tu essayes de me pardonner...**  
 **\- Te... Pardonner ? Comment suis-je censée faire Lexa ? Comment puis-je te pardonner ceci ?**  
 **\- Comme tu as pardonné ta mère...**  
 **\- Je ne l'ai pas pardonnée.** La coupa la jeune blonde en serrant les poings.  
\- **Tu vois ce que je veux dire. En attendant, reste parmi nous, s'il te plait. Ne vas pas vers la Nation des Glaces. Pas avant d'avoir réfléchi.**  
 **\- Soit. Si tu y tiens je passerais quelques jours ici. Mais ensuite je partirais."**

Clarke se détourna. Elle avait besoin d'air. Cette conversation était bien trop... Étrange... Intense. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'au dernier moment elle entendit :

 **"Clarke ? Est-ce que si je n'avais pas brisé l'alliance il y aurait pu avoir une chance pour nous ? "**

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle sortit. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir loin de tout ça. Elle était arrivée ici avec des objectifs arrêtés mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à arriver à la lisière du camp. La jeune fille leva les yeux aux ciel, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et le soleil d'hiver réchauffait son dos malgré tout. Peut-être pourrait-elle vivre ici après tout ? Parmi les Terriens. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle allait rester quelques jours ici pour se reposer avant de partir. Peut importait la Nation des Glaces, elle quitterait cet endroit.

Et puis elle y avait Lexa. Clarke ne savait pas qu'elle comportement adopter par rapport à elle. Car en dépit de ce tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire pour se convaincre ; elle ne parvenait pas à détester la commandante. Plus le temps passait et plus sa haine disparaissait. Elle aurait voulu la détester, ne plus pouvoir la supporter. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La jeune femme repensa aux paroles de Lexa... " **Est-ce que si je n'avais pas brisé l'alliance il y aurait pu avoir une chance pour nous ? "** Si elle n'avait pas brisé l'alliance... Oui peut-être que si elle n'avait pas brisé l'alliance elles auraient pu construire quelque chose. Mais le fait est qu'elle l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi cherchait-elle à modifier le présent ? Clarke avait besoin de se reposer d'oublier un peu tout ça pendant quelques temps. Elle aurait amplement le temps d'y penser plus tard. Elle retourna sur ses pas et failli rentrer dans un Terrien.

 **"Pardon,** s'excusa-t-elle  
\- **Toi pouvoir dormir là bas,** lui dit le Terrien comme s'il avait deviné son intention. "

L'endroit en question n'était ni vraiment une cabane, ni vraiment un tente. C'était un mélange des deux. Deux morceaux de taule servaient de murs mais ceux-ci étaient aussi fait de peaux par endroits. Le toit, lui aussi était en taule. L'entrée était protégée par un long rideau cousu de toutes sortes de tissus et peaux. Clarke pénétra à l'intérieur. Celui-ci s'avéra très différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait trouver. Elle disposait d'un lit en bois, avec ce qui s'apparente le plus à un matelas de plumes. Au centre se trouvait une petite table et trois chaises. Près du lit se trouvait un bloc de métal creux dans lequel luisait des braises. _Ils ont réinventé le poêle !_ Les Terriens n'étaient pas si sous-évolués que ça finalement ! Exténuée, Clarke s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Lexa était seule dans sa tente. Elle avait demandé à ce que l'on ne la dérange sous aucun prétexte sauf en cas de danger de mort. Elle ressassait sans cesse les évènements de ces derniers jours. Tout avait changé. Depuis la mort de Costia, la jeune femme s'était efforcée de repousser tout sentiment affectif. Elle avait tellement souffert après la mort de son amie qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais aimer qui que se soit. _L'amour est une faiblesse, il te rend faible._ Cette phrase... Elle n'avait cessé de se la répéter depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Clarke.

Lexa se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle était entrée pour la supplier de ne pas tuer le garçon qu'elle aimait. La commandante l'avait trouvé forte. Elle avait osé venir seule, ici, en plein milieu du "repère de l'ennemi", mais elle l'avait aussi trouvé stupide de risquer sa vie par amour, de risquer la conclusion d'une alliance qui pourrait sauver ton son peuple pour la vie d'un seul. Par la suite son avis avait été partagé. Comment devait-elle se comporter, en tant que commandante, face à la femme qui a brûlé vif près de 300 Terriens ? Face à la femme qui a voulu sauver le responsable d'un massacre d'innocents ? Mais aussi face à une femme courageuse qui ne recule devant rien ou presque et qui, envers toutes les circonstances, n'abandonne jamais personne.

Lexa se remémora l'épisode du gorille, Clarke aurait pu la laisser mourir là-bas, et pourtant non. Elle l'avait sauvée. Lorsque Clarke lui avait parlé du missile qui allait détruire TonDC, Lexa aurait pu partir seule et se cacher mais elle avait choisi d'emmener la jeune blonde. Chaque événement avait conforté la commandante dans l'idée que Clarke était différente. Et peu à peu elle avait commencé à l'apprécier. Elle avait même développé à son égard des sentiments qu'elle croyait avoir oublié.

Malgré cela Lexa restait la commandante des Terriens, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses sentiments interférer dans ses décisions. Ce soir là, dans la tente, lorsque Clarke était en train de ressasser encore et encore et encore le plan de bataille, Lexa s'était lancée, elle avait embrassée la fille du Ciel. Celle-ci lui avait d'abord rendu son baiser puis, au grand dam de Lexa, elle s'était ravisée. Elle lui avait expliquée qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Mais Lexa s'en fichait, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, Clarke ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Enfin... C'est ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre. Tout était flou.

 _Pourquoi te tortures-tu ainsi ? C'est fini. Tu as tout gâché_ lui souffla la voix dans sa tête. Bien que ce fut difficile à admettre, c'était vrai. Lexa ne pourrait jamais, non vraiment jamais, oublier le regard de Clarke lorsqu'elle avait appris que Lexa ne comptait pas libérer son peuple. C'était un regard empreint de tristesse, de désespoir et surtout de déception, d'une profonde déception. Ce soir là, la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de la jeune blonde depuis quelque temps s'était éteinte. Comme si Lexa avait cassé quelque chose. Pourtant la commandante était sure qu'elle avait bien agi. Elle avait agi pour le bien de son peuple, comment cela pourrait-il être mal ?

Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Clarke était revenue avec l'intention d'aller en direction de la Nation des Glaces. Lexa ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. La Nation des Glaces n'était pas un clan comme tous les autres. Elle n'allait même pas chercher à savoir qui était cette étrangère, la reine des Glaces n'est pas du genre à faire des sentiments. Elle allait simplement l'exécuter pour avoir osé s'aventurer sur son territoire. Le cœur de Lexa se serra à cette idée. Pas question de laisser Clarke mourir.

Mais comment pouvait-elle la convaincre alors que le jeune fille ne lui faisait plus confiance ? Lexa tournait en rond dans sa tente depuis presque deux heures sans parvenir à une solution. Puis tout d'un coup elle eut une idée : elle avait besoin d'aide ! Il fallait que l'idée vienne d'une autre personne ! L'idée s'imposa d'elle même : Octavia !

Lexa sortit en trombe de sa tente. Au premier garde qu'elle croisa elle dit :  
" **Je pars, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veux deux garde à côté des quartiers de Clarke et elle n'a pas le droit de sortir du camp. Attachez-la s'il le faut, euh quoi que non peut être pas.**  
 **\- Mais Heda où vas tu ?**  
 **\- Pas loin"**

Sur ce elle s'éloigna. Elle choisi un cheval rapide et partit au galop en direction du camp Jaha. Il lui fallut une petite heure avant de parvenir à la lisière du camp. Lexa descendit de son cheval et avança prudemment de façon à être bien vue des gardes postés tout le long de la barrière. Elle arriva au niveau des gardes, ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard haineux.

 **"Que voulez-vous, Terrienne ?** Lança le premier garde  
 **\- Je voudrais parler à Octavia !**  
 **\- Octavia ? Que lui voulez vous ?**  
 **\- Rien qui puisse vous nuire je vous le promet.**  
 **\- Mmm... Patientez ici je vais chercher le chancelier. "**

 _Comme si j'avais besoin de ça_ , pensa Lexa. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix elle allait prendre son mal en patience. Le soldat revint au bout de 5 minutes, suivi de Abby. Celle-ci lança un regard inquiet à Lexa.

" **Commandante ?Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Clarke ?**  
 **\- Non enfin si, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien ! J'aurais besoin de voir Octavia !**  
 **\- Je ne comprends pas c'est à propos de Clarke mais tu veux voir Octavia ? Quel rapport ?**  
 **\- Je suis désolée je ne peux pas vous en dire plus** _pas question de lui dévoiler que la Nation Glaces est notre plus grand ennemi_  
 **\- Bien si vous y tenez. Toi,** dit Abby au garde, **vas me chercher Octavia"**

Celui-ci partit en courant vers le fond et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'Octavia et de... Bellamy. _Il ne vas pas nous aider celui-là !_

" **Octavia,** dit Lexa en s'avançant, **j'ai besoin de toi !**  
 **\- Pas question !** Répondit Bellamy pour sa sœur, **elle a déjà bien assez fait pour vous !**  
 **\- Bellamy je suis encore assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions !** Répondit Octavia, **Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi Heda ?**  
 **\- Je ne peux rien te dire ici,** lui répondit Lexa en jetant un regard à Abby et Bellamy, **mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, c'est à propos de Clarke.**  
 **\- Entendu !** Répondit la jeune fille sans hésiter ! **Mais à une seule condition, Lincoln vient avec moi et il pourra rester.**  
 **\- Entendu ! "** Lui accorda la commandante sans hésiter !

Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln partirent ainsi en direction du camp. En dépit des protestations acharnées de son frère Octavia ne se retourna pas. Sur le trajet, Lexa expliqua à Octavia son idée. Elle voulait que celle-ci convainque Clarke de ne pas partir. Lexa raconta à Octavia tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Nation des Glaces, elle leur raconta ce qu'il faisait aux prisonniers sans pour autant lui parler de Costia et ainsi lui confier sa peur. Lorsque Lexa eut fini elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda Octavia et lui dit:

" **Tu as compris ?**  
 **\- Oui parfaitement ! Pas question que Clarke parte là bas toute seule ! Je vais l'accompagner !"**

Tout à coup Lexa eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous elle. Elle avait échoué. Clarke allait partir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter.

***********************************  
 _Voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ça vous plait !_


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke se réveilla tard. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposa en entendant les bruits à l'extérieur. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Cela lui avait permis de réfléchir. Elle partirait aujourd'hui. Lexa ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Clarke avait longuement réfléchi. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Le pourrait-elle un jour ? Pardonner à Lexa signifierait qu'elle devrait aussi se pardonner elle-même de ce qu'elle avait fait au Mont Weather. Et ça non elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore du moins.

Clarke se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sorti de ses quartiers et découvrit deux gardes postés à sa porte. _Génial... Je me sens vraiment la bienvenue !_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle passa devant les gardes sans même un regard. Lorsqu'elle fut à distance raisonnable elle se retourna. Ils ne la suivaient pas. C'était déjà ça. De quel droit Lexa la faisait surveiller. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du camp elle manqua de renverser quelqu'un

" **Pardon,** marmonna-t-elle  
\- **Quel accueil !** Lui répondit le quelqu'un, qui n'était autre qu'Octavia  
\- **Octavia ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**  
 **\- Je suis venue t'accompagner !**  
 **\- M'accompagner ?**  
 **\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir vers la Nation des Glaces sans être sûre que tu allais rester en un seul morceau ? Et puis Lexa a pensé que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie pendant ton voyage ! Ne t'inquiètes pas dès que tu auras passé la Nation des Glaces je ferais demi-tour.**  
 **\- Je... C'est... C'est vraiment gentil"** , répondit Clarke en regardant Lexa avec de grands yeux.

Lexa semblait étonnée de l'annonce d'Octavia mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire. Un sourire faux bien entendu. Clarke sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle se garda bien de demander à Lexa ce que c'était. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Qu'elle tenait à elle. Non pas que ce soit complètement faux, mais il était hors de question de le faire savoir à Lexa.

Clarke demanda à Octavia de l'attendre pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires. Elle courut et attrapa son sac dans lequel elle fourra négligemment le peu qu'elle possédait : sa carte, quelques restes de nourritures et un pistolet qu'elle avait "emprunté" à un garde au Mont Weather. Clarke regarda autour d'elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle vivre ici après tout ? _Non pas question._ Elle sortit. Elle était fin prête à partir. Le sourire aux lèvres elle rejoignit Octavia.

 **"Je suis prête !** Lança-t-elle joyeusement  
 **\- Et bien allons-y alors !"** Lui répondit Octavia

Les deux jeunes filles partirent donc. Lexa les regarda partir. Sans un mot. Elle entendit Octavia lui murmurer **"Ne t'inquiètes pas je veille sur elle!"** Mais cela ne dérida pas la jeune commandante. Clarke lui adressa tout de même un timide signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Mais ce fut tout. Les filles étaient sur le point de partir lorsque Lincoln arriva en courant.

" **Je vous accompagne !**  
 **-Lincoln non...** Commença Octavia  
\- **C'est bon, leur dit la commandante, il peut vous accompagner"**

Leur expédition comptait donc à présent présent 3 membres. Le petit groupe quitta le camp. Ils prirent la direction de la Nation des Glaces, tout en veillant à rester le plus possible à distance de leur territoire grâce aux conseils de Lincoln. Le trajet fut relativement silencieux. Au grand soulagement de Clarke, Octavie n'évoqua pas une seule fois Lexa. Ils parlèrent surtout de ce que Clarke pensait faire une fois la Nation des Glaces passée. Celle-ci n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle voulait juste quitter cet endroit maudit. Puisque des gens avaient réussi à survivre dans cette région, il devait forcément en avoir ailleurs. Clarke avait décidé qu'elle les trouverait. Après avoir marché toute la journée, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour passer la nuit. Ils trouvèrent un coin abrité et s'y installèrent. Lincoln partit chasser pendant que Octavia et Clarke ramassèrent de quoi allumer un feu. Lincoln revint avec trois lapins. Ils mangèrent rapidement et se couchèrent. Octavia et Lincoln s'endormirent aussitôt. Clarke, elle, ne parvint à trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Elle s'allongea au sol et écouta la nature. Elle aurait voulu rester toujours comme ça. Allongée au sol, sans que rien n'ai d'importance. Elle était là, au plein milieu de la forêt, en pleine nuit, sur Terre. Il y un an, si on lui avait dit qu'elle en serait là elle aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur. Et pourtant, rien de tout ça n'était un rêve. La jeune fille observa le ciel. Auparavant elle regardait la Terre depuis l'espace. Maintenant elle admirait la multitude d'étoiles. Sa vie avait tellement changé. Regrettait-elle ? Bonne question. Elle même ne connaissait pas la réponse.

La nuit était silencieuse. La nature s'était, elle aussi, endormie. Clarke allait s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit : un bruit de brindille qui craque. Quelqu'un venait de marcher sur une brindille. Clarke se releva. Elle tendit l'oreille. Rien. Le silence total. La jeune fille avait dû rêver. Elle se recoucha. Mais trente secondes plus tard elle entendit des voix cette fois-ci. Cette fois c'était sûr il y avait quelqu'un ! Elle se releva et tenta d'atteindre son sac. Mais la seule qu'elle vit c'est l'énorme massue qu'on lui assena sur la tête. Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle s'écroula sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'elle vit ce fut une paire de chaussures en peaux. Ensuite ce fut le noir complet.

 **POV Lexa**

Lexa était là au milieu du camp, elle regardait Clarke s'éloigner avec Octavia et Lincoln. Elle aurait voulu lui courir après. Hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais la relâcher. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était désolée. Mais Lexa ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle se contenta de regarder partir le petit groupe. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue elle attrapa le premier garde qui lui tomba sous la main.

 **"Toi !** Hurla-t-elle, **Tu vas les suivre ! Et ensuite tu viendras me faire un rapport ! Reviens dans deux jours !**  
 **\- Bien Heda !"**

Lexa se réfugia ensuite dans ses quartiers. Il fallait qu'elle oublie Clarke. _Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ? Alors c'est ça l'amour ? Non je n'ai pas le droit : l'amour est une faiblesse_. Lexa faisait face à un combat interne. D'un côté tout son être souffrait du départ de Clarke, de l'autre elle était heureuse car elle allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur son peuple. _Arrête, tu sais très bien que cette seconde partie n'existe pas !_ Lui souffla sa conscience. Comment elle, Lexa, qui s'était jurée de ne plus jamais, non jamais, tomber amoureuse de qui que ce soit, était-elle tombée amoureuse ? D'une étrangère en plus ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne qu'elle se calme. Elle s'assit sur son lit et inspira à fond. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. _Quand tu as un moment de stress assieds-toi et respire._ Lui disait Anya _. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Inspire. Expire. Oublie le reste. Il n'y a plus que ta respiration._ Anya avait raison. Après cinq minutes Lexa se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Même si Clarke occupait toujours une partie de ses pensées, ce n'était plus au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer. La commandante se leva et sortit. La réunion du conseil allait commencer.

Lexa prit place autour de la table avec les autres chefs de clans et les seconds. La réunion commença. Chacun donnait son point de vue. Il était question du Peuple du Ciel, du territoire du Mont Weather et enfin de la Nation des Glaces. Pour le Peuple du Ciel, Lexa était catégorique : on n'y touchait pas. Malgré la réticence de certains chefs, Lexa eut le dernier mot, on laisserait le Peuple du Ciel vivre en paix. _Je leur dois au moins ça,_ pensa-t-elle. Ensuite vint le sujet du Mont Weather. Après de longues négociations il fut décidé que cela deviendrait un terrain neutre. Cela convenait à presque tout le monde. Puis, vint le sujet épineux : la Nation des Glaces. Lexa était d'avis qu'il fallait monter une armée et attaquer la Nation mais ce n'était pas l'avis général. L'avis général était plus à la politique de l'autruche. Malgré toute sa haine et sa ferveur Lexa ne parvint pas à convaincre les commandants. Pour eux, le mieux était de laisser la Nation des Glaces vivre en paix. Le conseil se termina tard dans la soirée sur ce point. Lexa alla se coucher directement. Elle était éreintée.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla tôt. En sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar : Clarke était devant-elle et elle l'embrassait puis, la seconde suivante Clarke se tenait devant elle au Mont Weather et elle regardait Lexa comme si elle venait de la poignarder, le rêve changeait encore et pour finir elle voyait la reine des Glaces lui tendant la tête de Clarke. Lexa reprit son souffle. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Le commandante sortit de sa tente. Elle discuta avec son second du résumé de la nuit : rien de bien passionnant. Deux Terriens d'un autre clan qui étaient passés aux alentours du camp. Ils ne manquaient de rien. Les chasseurs ramenaient de la nourriture en quantité malgré l'hiver. Les jeunes enfants mourraient moins que l'année passée. Mais Lexa n'écoutait plus. Elle était, comme souvent ces temps-ci, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle remercia son second puis s'éloigna. Elle voulait aller prévenir Abby de la décision du conseil quant à leur peuple. Lexa choisit un cheval rapide. Elle voulait être là lorsque son espion reviendrait.

Elle arriva au camp Jaha une heure plus tard. Comme la dernière fois elle descendit de son cheval et avança à découvert. Elle s'approcha des gardes.

 **"Je suis ici pour parler à votre Chancelier en tant que Commandante des Terriens.**  
 **\- Bien** , lui répondit le garde, **Entrez. Nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à elle. "**

Lexa entra donc. Elle confia sa monture à un des gardes puis s'avança à l'intérieur de la navette. Après à avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs elle atteignit une grande salle circulaire où l'attendaient Abby et Kane.

 **"Commandante,** la saluèrent-ils, **Bienvenue.**  
 **\- Merci. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire part des décisions qui ont été prises hier au conseil et qui peuvent vous concerner.**  
 **\- Bien. Nous vous écoutons.**  
 **\- Tout d'abord il a été décidé que nous vous laisserions vivre en paix. À condition, bien sûr, que vous ne cherchiez pas à nous nuire.**  
 **\- Bien évidemment,** répondit Kane  
\- **Il a ensuite été convenu que le Mont Weather serait un territoire neutre. Vous pouvez donc y aller sans craintes.**  
 **\- Merci beaucoup commandante d'avoir plaidé notre cause. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants.**  
 **\- J'ai jugé que je devais le faire pour tenter de pallier à ma décision qui vous a tant affecté.**  
 **\- Et nous vous en remercions.**  
 **\- Bien. Si tout est clair je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais je dois rentrer.**  
 **\- Ce fut un plaisir.**  
 **\- Allons ! Je n'irais pas jusque là!"**

Laisser le Peuple du Ciel vivre en paix était une chose mais de là à devenir les meilleurs amis du monde... Lexa quitta la navette et s'en alla récupérer son cheval. Elle avait tardé. La nuit était tombée. L'espion devait être rentré maintenant. La jeune femme rentra au triple galop. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle chercha son garde des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Lexa eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle chercha son second et lui demanda si l'espion était rentré. Celui-ci lui répondit que non. Lexa n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle lui avait dit deux jours. Il n'aurait jamais mit plus de temps volontairement, il aurait eu trop peur des conséquences. Lexa s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre à la lisière du camp et attendit. Elle attendit jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Mais il ne vint pas. Alors, elle décida d'aller se coucher en espérant qu'il serait rentré à son réveil.

Malheureusement, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Clarke occupait toutes ses pensées. Allait-elle bien ? Pensait-elle à Lexa ? Avait-elle déjà passé la Nation des Glaces ? Et où était donc ce foutu espion ?

La réponse arriva le lendemain matin, en fin de matinée. Le garde rentrait enfin. Couvert de sang et une jambe cassée ou peut être même pire. Lexa se précipita à sa rencontre.

" **Dis-moi !**  
\- **Ait rien pu faire... Kidnappés... Glaces...Blessé... Attrapé...Me suis enfui... En retard... Pardon Heda..."**

Lexa tomba à genoux. Clarke ? Kidnappée ? La Nation des Glaces avait kidnappé Clarke ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment avaient-ils su qu'elle était là?


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Clarke**

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut _Où suis-je ?_ Elle tenta de se redresser. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle avait le corps tout endolori. Chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir. _Ils on dû me traîner par terre._ Et le froid, le froid mordant qui gelait chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle tenta de bouger ses jambes. Elle bougeaient. Difficilement mais elles bougeaient. Même constat pour ses bras. _Rien de cassé_. La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'elle fut debout elle dût s'accrocher aux barreaux. Des barreaux ? Elle était donc une cellule. Clarke s'approcha de la porte. Un long couloir sombre s'étendait devant elle. Depuis combien de jours était-elle là? Et où étaient Octavia et Lincoln ? Étaient-ils encore en vie ?

 **"Octavia ? Lincoln ?"** Appela-t-elle

Seul l'écho lui répondit. Où était-elle ? À en juger par le froid qui régnait, elle devrait être prisonnière de la Nation des Glaces. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été capturée ? Et surtout comment la Nation des Glaces avait-elle appris sa présence ? Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses. Sa tête la faisait extrêmement souffrir. Elle avait sans doute une commotion cérébrale, ou pire.

Tout à coup elle entendit des pas. Elle s'approcha de la grille. Quelqu'un venait.

 **"Alors ?** Lui lança une voix gutturale qui ne lui inspira rien de bon, **La princesse est enfin réveillée ?**  
 **\- Qui êtes vous ?** Répondit-elle sur un ton qui s'efforçait d'être menaçant mais qui, compte tenu de son état, se trouva être plutôt désespéré.  
\- **Uh, Uh mauvaise réponse !** "

Et, sur ce, le garde ouvrit la grille et décrocha un coup de poing tellement puissant dans le mâchoire de Clarke qu'elle alla s'étaler contre le mur de sa cellule.

 **"Pourquoi ?** Parvint à articuler la jeune fille en crachant du sang  
\- **De un tu as posé une question que tu n'étais pas autorisée à poser et de deux je veux que Lexa voit qu'on s'est bien occupé de toi lorsqu'on lui enverra ton corps.** Répondit son geôlier avec un sourire mauvais  
\- **Où sont mes amis ?**  
 **\- C'est moi qui pose les questions !** Hurla l'homme en lui assénant ,un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui coupa le souffle de la jeune femme.  
 **\- Où sont mes amis ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?** Réitéra-t-elle  
\- **On t'as jamais appris à te taire de là où tu viens ?"** S'énerva encore plus l'homme en lançant son pied au hasard sur la jeune fille. Il atteignit l'une de ses jambes et Clarke ressentit une vive douleur.

Cette fois-ci Clarke ne chercha pas à lui tenir tête. Elle fut étonnée qu'un simple coup de pied puisse être aussi dévastateur. La jeune fille tenta de bouger sa jambe : cela lui faisait horriblement mal. _Pitié dites moi que ce n'est pas cassé !_ Elle ne voulait mourir parce qu'elle avait répondu à son geôlier. Elle resta recroquevillée au fond de sa cellule.

 **"Ah ! Tu as enfin compris ! C'est bien tu apprends vite. Tu ne mourras peut être pas tout de suite après tout. Bon allez bouge toi la reine demande à te voir. "**

Clarke tenta de se lever mais s'écroula sur le sol dès qu'elle essaya de se mettre debout. Elle fit une deuxième tentative mais ce fut sans succès. Le garde s'approcha d'elle en grommelant. Il l'attrapa par la cheville sans aucune douceur et la traîna à travers les couloirs. Le visage de Clarke râpait contre le sol de marbre _De marbre ?_ et de glace. Puisqu'elle avait le visage collé au sol, elle n'avait aucune idée de la configuration des lieux et du chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Elle ne pouvait donc rien repérer. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de planifier une évasion. Le garde la traîna encore pendant un temps qui lui paru interminable jusqu'à arriver dans un grand salle circulaire. L'homme lâcha Clarke comme il aurait lâché un vulgaire sac à patates. Clarke put alors observer autour d'elle.

La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était gigantesque. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un édifice avec de telles proportions. Les murs montaient si haut qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer le plafond. Et la glace, tout était fait de glace. Les murs, le sols et l'énorme trône au fond de la salle. On aurait pu y asseoir un géant. Il était entièrement fait de glace et présentait des sculptures magnifiques. Mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune fille ce fut la femme qui était assise sur ce trône. Elle était grande et portait un énorme manteau de fourrure blanche. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique mais elle paraissait en excellente santé. Cette pâleur contrastait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre le brun et le châtain et présentaient de superbes boucles.

Ils ressemblent à ceux de Lexa pensa Clarke. Lexa... Comme elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir écoutée lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne surtout pas se diriger vers la Nation des Glaces. Elle avait pensé que la commandante voulait simplement la garder auprès d'elle. Son orgueil l'avait empêché d'écouter les conseils de Lexa. Et maintenant elle en payait le prix.

La reine était assise sur son trône. Tout était silencieux. Clarke n'osait pas parler. Elle avait vu de quoi était capable un simple garde. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que pouvait faire la reine. Cette dernière fixait Clarke depuis son entrée dans la salle mais ne disait mot. Qu'attendait-elle ? Elle comptait peut-être attendre que la jeune blonde meurt de froid. Ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle restait sur ce sol de glace. Elle essaya de se lever mais, sa jambe la faisant souffrir, comme les autres fois elle retomba. C'est alors que la reine se leva et vint vers elle. Elle s'arrêta devant Clarke et la détailla minutieusement.

 **"Alors c'est toi dont tout le monde parle ? Clarke du Peuple du Ciel ? Celle qui a éliminé les hommes des Montagnes ?"** Demanda la reine

L'évocation des hommes des Montagnes réveilla chez Clarke une douleur qu'elle croyait avoir réussi à occulter. Elle se redressa aussi bien qu'elle put et répondit à la reine.

 **"Je ne sais pas qui est ce "Tout le monde" dont vous parlez mais oui c'est bien moi**  
 **\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici Clarke du Peuple du Ciel ?**  
 **\- Non c'est justement la question que je me posais. Mais peut-être allez-vous pouvoir m'expliquer les raisons de ma présence, de ma capture devrais-je dire** , Osa Clarke sur un ton on-ne-peut-plus provocateur  
 **\- Petite insolente ! Je vais t'apprendre à t'adresser de la sorte à notre reine !** S'emporta le garde  
 **\- Laisse Haros. Ne l'abîmons pas trop pour l'instant. Il ne resterait plus rien pour la suite...** L'arrêta la reine. _La suite ? Quelle suite ?_ Pensa Clarke  
 **\- Pardon ma reine** , s'excusa le garde  
 **\- Donc, reprit la reine, tu te demande pourquoi nous t'avons capturée, comme tu dis, c'est cela ? Et bien c'est très simple tu t'es aventurée sur nos terres alors que c'est interdit, pour commencer. Ensuite, j'ai besoin des informations que tu détiens. Ne fais pas cette tête là nous savons toutes les deux que tu en sais beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraît. Et troisièmement, ma partie préférée, je sais de source sûre que tu es plus qu'une simple alliée pour Lexa, n'est-ce pas ? Et il se trouve que j'ai fais, un jour, une promesse à Lexa et que j'entends bien la respecter** "

Le cœur de Clarke se mit tout à coup à battre la chamade. Comment la reine avait-elle appris sa venue sur son territoire. De quelles informations voulait-elle parler ? Comment, oui comment la reine était-elle au courant de sa relation avec Lexa ? Il y aurait donc un espion parmi les Terriens ? Et par dessus tout quelle promesse parlait-elle ?


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle restait là, figée à observer la reine.

 **"Et bien !** Se moqua la reine, **On a perdu sa langue tout à coup ? "**

Clarke serra les poings. Elle aurait vu les mettre dans la figure de la reine mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Et même si elle essayait elle mourrait dans la seconde suivante pour avoir touché la reine. Elle se contenta de répondre en ayant l'air le plus assuré possible.

 **"Comment avez vous su que j'étais sur votre territoire ?**  
 **\- C'est ta première question ? J'en espérais une autre !** Rit la reine. **Peu importe ! Comment je l'ai su ? Que tu es naïve voyons ! Les arbres ont des yeux et des oreilles ici-bas ! Et tous ne sont pas au service de la commandante !"**

Clarke avait donc vu juste. Il y avait une taupe parmi les Terriens. Il fallait en avertir Lexa au plus vite ! Mais comment ? À l'heure actuelle Clarke était impuissante. Elle continua ses questions.

 **"De quelle relation parlez-vous concernant la commandante et moi ?**  
 **\- Clarke ne joue pas à cela avec moi ! Nous savons toutes les deux de quoi il s'agit !**  
 **\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?** Railla Clarke  
\- **Ce que ça me fait ? Rien du tout mais comme je te l'ai expliqué j'ai fais une promesse...**  
 **\- Quelle promesse ?** La coupa la jeune fille. **De quoi est-il question ?**  
 **\- J'y viens j'y viens ! Mais avant je voudrais être sûre d'avoir toute ton attention... Haros ! Installe Clarke, tu veux ?"**

L'installer ? De quoi la reine parlait-elle ? Clarke se sentait tout à faire apte à écouter. On ne lui demanda pas son avis. La garde. Haros, l'empoigna et la traîna vers le fond de la salle. Alors Clarke comprit ce que la reine entendait par "l'installer". À côté du trône se trouvait un grand pilier de glace en forme de croix. _Je n'aime pas ça du tout..._ En regardant plus attentivement la jeune fille découvrit les sangles sur le pilier. Haros la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et commença à lui attacher les bras. Clarke se débattit.

" **Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?** Demanda-t-elle à la reine  
\- **Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. "**

Lorsque Clarke fut solidement attachée la reine vint s'asseoir sur son trône. Clarke sentait le froid de la Glace contre son dos. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui perforaient le corps.

" **Vois-tu,** commença la reine, **il y a bien longtemps, la commandante et moi n'étions pas ennemies. Au contraire, nous étions inséparables. Les meilleures amies que l'on puisse trouver. Difficile à croire, n'est-ce-pas ? Et pourtant ! Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble ! Mais forcément, un jour, il est arrivé quelque chose. Contrairement à Lexa et moi, la Nation des Glaces et les Terriens ont toujours été ennemis. Avoir une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un de l'autre camp était puni de bannissement pour les Terriens. Mais je n'aimais pas les règles. Alors, souvent, je me promenais aux alentours de la Nation des Glaces. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Xander. Il était de la Nation des Glaces, moi des Terriens. Mais peut nous importait. Nous sommes tombés follement amoureux bla-bla-bla je t'épargne les détails. Étrangement je n'avais pas parlé de Xander à Lexa. C'était mon secret. Mais un jour, elle nous a vu. Et plutôt que d'agir en amie elle a couru le raconter au commandant. J'ai alors été bannie. Lexa aurait pu me sauver, en disant qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle s'est contentée de me regarder, les yeux pleins de haine. C'est là que je lui ai faite la fameuse promesse. Je lui ai promis que chaque fois qu'elle tomberait amoureuse et qu'elle commencerait à être heureuse je serais là pour la détruire. Voilà la promesse que je lui ai faite. Et c'est pour cela que tu es ici, pour m'aider à respecter ma promesse"**

Clarke ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. La reine et Lexa amies ? Cela paraissait tellement invraisemblable ! Et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Lexa aurait donc trahie son amie seulement par souci de respecter le règlement ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas... _Oh si ça lui ressemble,_ souffla la voix dans sa tête, _elle fait tout dans l'intérêt de son peuple, tu le sais._ Clarke ne le savait que trop bien. Et elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de trahison qu'avait ressenti la reine. Et puis Lexa amoureuse ? D'elle ? Clarke n'aurait pas su qualifier les sentiments de Lexa à son égard mais elle n'aurait certainement pas choisi l'amour. _Ah oui ?_ Souffla la voix dans sa tête.  
Elle avait beau compatir à la douleur de la reine elle ne pouvait pas la laisser la tuer.

 **"Et si... Je ne voulais pas vous aider ?** Tenta Clarke  
\- **Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de donner ton avis, Clarke.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de rancœur ?**  
 **\- N'essaye pas de gagner tu temps Clarke. Tu ne peux rien faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas tout de suite. J'ai encore besoin de toi pour répondre à quelques questions**  
 **\- Des questions ? Quel genre de questions ?**  
 **\- Patience...,"** susurra la reine.

Et sur ces paroles la reine s'éclipsa, laissant Clarke seule au milieu de cette immense salle. Clarke patienta, s'attendant à la voir revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais la reine ne vont pas. La jeune fille n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de la reine quant à son désir de la tuer. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait d'abord l'interroger. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas la tuer tout de suite ? _Elle veut te torturer, comme ça Lexa pourra voir ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle veut que Lexa souffre._ Lui souffla la voix dans sa tête. Si c'était vrai, les jours _ou les heures_ suivants risquaient de ne pas être très agréables. Clarke resta éveillée des heures durant. Elle sentait la glace fondre et l'eau gelée couler le long de son corps. Le froid la pénétrait peu à peu. En fin d'après midi elle ne faisait plus que grelotter. Et dans la soirée elle perdit connaissance.

 **POV LEXA**

Lexa n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'espion était revenu. Elle était resté là, à genoux dans la terre, les poings serrés. Clarke avait été capturée par la Nation des Glaces. _Lincoln et Octavia aussi._ Comment la reine avait-elle bien pu apprendre la présence de Clarke ? Il fallait agir vite. La reine n'allait pas se demander quoi faire,elle. Si elle avait décidé de tuer Clarke, elle le ferait. _C'est peut-être déjà trop tard._ Murmura la voix dans sa tête. Non ! Lexa se refuser à penser qu'ils _qu'elle_ étaient morts. La jeune femme tremblait. _Ressaisis toi Lexa !_ Elle sera les poings encore plus fort. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ! Elle se releva et parla :

 **"Terriens ! Aujourd'hui la Nation des Glaces a capturé un homme de notre peuple et deux femmes du Peuple du Ciel ! Encore une fois ils nous ont déclaré la guerre en s'attaquant à nous ! C'est pourquoi nous partirons dans une heure afin de les récupérer ! Cette expédition ne sera pas sans risque, mais je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont perdu un proche à cause de la Nation des Glaces et en veulent que le venger ! Alors lorsque nous serons là-bas, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Tuez tous ceux qui vous barrent le passage ! "**

Les Terriens se mirent alors à hurler. Ils empoignèrent leurs armes, et attendirent les ordres de leur commandante. Celle-ci se retira dans sa tente pour préparer les derniers détails du sauvetage. Là, elle s'approcha de la table, elle leva le bras et y planta son couteau si fort que tout ce qui était sur la table tomba. Sous l'effet du bruit, Indra entra en courant dans la tente :

 **"Heda ! Que ce passe-t-il ?**  
 **\- Ce n'est rien Indra, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était juste une maladresse.**  
 **\- Tu n'est pas maladroite Heda.** Objecta Indra  
 **\- Et bien il faut un début à tout semble-t-il,** répondit Lexa sur un ton faux.  
 **\- C'est Clarke, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est à cause d'elle que tu es dans cet état ? Interrogea Indra**  
 **\- Non,non c'est... C'est juste que... Tu as raison, c'est à cause d'elle. Dès qu'il est question de Clarke mes émotions refont surface, je ne parviens plus à me contrôler !**  
 **\- Il faut que tu sois forte Heda. Bien que je n'approuve pas cette relation je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Il faut que tu sois préparée, on ne sait pas sur quoi on va tomber là-bas. Ni si Clarke sera toujours en vie. Tu as pensé à cette éventualité ?**  
 **\- Oui oui j'y ai pensé mais... Indra c'est ma faute si elle est là bas ! Je l'ai trahie et elle a dû partir, je l'ai laissée partir ! Je savais ce qu'elle risquait et je l'ai quand même laissée ! C'est à cause de moi que la reine l'a capturée... Si Clarke avait été proche d'un autre Terrien il ne lui serait rien arrivée... Si...**  
 **\- STOP !** La coupa Indra, **Cesse de te morfondre ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! On ne revient jamais sur le passé ! Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont et tu ne peux rien y faire pour les changer ! En revanche tu peux sortir de cette tente, la tête haute, et guider tes guerriers jusqu'à la Nation des Glaces pour enfin régler leurs comptes à ces vauriens qui nous mènent la vie dure depuis des années ! "**

Lexa resta figée un instant. Indra avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser dépasser par les événements de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte et imperturbable quoi qu'il arrive. _Et si Clarke n'a pas survécu ?_ Souffla la voix dans sa tête. _Tais-toi ! Elle est vivante ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Elle DOIT être en vie !_

Après avoir revêtit son maquillage de guerre habituel, la commandante sortit de sa tente. En silence elle marcha jusqu'au devant de ses guerriers et elle leva son épée en hurlant. Les Terriens lui répondirent et ils partirent en direction de la Nation des Glaces.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Clarke POV**_

Clarke se réveilla dans sa cellule. On l'avait donc détachée du pilier de glace et ramenée ici. La Reine ne voulait donc pas qu'elle meure d'hypothermie, c'était déjà ça. Elle avait mal partout, la douleur à sa jambe avait empiré. En s'examinant elle découvrit un énorme bleu sur le ventre et des engelures un peu partout. Elle n'avait pas de miroir mais elle devinait la bosse et peut-être le bleu ou le coquard sur le visage. La blonde se releva difficilement et s'assit contre le mur de sa cellule. Combien de temps avait-elle encore dormi ? Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Deux jours ? Cinq ? Plus ? Et elle ne savait toujours pas où étaient Octavia et Lincoln. _Faites qu'ils aillent bien..._

La jeune fille resta assise sur le sol froid à attendre pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable. Enfin elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle aurait voulu se lever pour voir qui arrivait mais elle en était incapable. Les pas se rapprochaient et bientôt elle put distinguer Haros, le garde qui s'était chargé de son sort. Il ouvrit la grille et s'approcha d'elle sans un mot cette fois. Clarke tenta de reculer mais elle était adossée au mur, elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. Haros lui attrapa la jambe, celle qui était cassée, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur fulgurante, et la traîna hors de sa cellule. Comme la dernière fois il l'amena dans la grande salle du trône. Mais cette fois-ci, le garde attacha directement Clarke au piller de glace. Lorsqu'il l'eut bien attachée, Haros recula et admira son "travail".

 **"T'es plutôt mignonne comme ça.** Se moqua-t-il. **Les bleus et les engelures ça te donne un charme. Tu fais plus... méchante.** Il fit un pause. **Quoi que non, même comme ça tu n'intimide personne. "**

Il éclata de rire. Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle finirait avec un bleu de plus si jamais elle osait parler. Et elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Elle se contenta donc de serrer les dents. Haros allait répliquer mais la Reine fit son entrée. _Pour une fois, je suis contente de la voir celle-là_. Le garde s'effaça à l'arrivée de sa souveraine.

 **"Bonjour Clarke** , commença la Reine , **bien dormi ?** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus qu'ironique  
 **\- A merveille !** Répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton  
 **\- J'en suis ravie ! "**

La Reine s'avança jusqu'à être face à Clarke. Tout comme Haros précédemment elle la détailla attentivement, chaque marque la faisait sourire. Ou peut-être était-ce le simple fait d'imaginer la suite des évènements ?

 **"Je propose que nous jouions à un jeu Clarke. Enfin non, je ne propose pas de jouer, nous allons jouer. Mais tu l'avais compris, n'est-ce-pas ?**  
 **\- En quoi consiste le jeu ?** Demanda Clarke, intriguée par les propos de la Reine.  
 **\- C'est tout simple**. Répondit celle-ci, **Le jeu se base sur un tradition Terrienne. Tu sais que lorsqu'un Terrien commet un crime chaque villageois lui inflige une blessure au couteau ? Et bien on va se baser sur le même principe sauf que tous les coups seront infligés par moi-même. Je vais te poser des questions, et chaque fois que tu répondras mal ou que tu ne sauras pas répondre, ou tout simplement que la réponse ne me plaira pas, je te ferais une jolie entaille sur ton joli corps.**  
 **\- Et quelles sont les limites de ce jeu ?** Demanda la jeune fille bien qu'elle connaisse exactement la réponse  
 **\- Il n'y en a pas Clarke. "** Lui répondit la Reine le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke ne répondit pas. C'était donc ça son idée. La torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure ? Du sadisme à l'état pur. Cette femme était vraiment malsaine.

" **Étant** **donné que je vais mourir, soyons francs, pourrais-je avoir une faveur ?** Demanda la jeune fille  
 **\- Quelle genre de faveur ?** Répondit la Reine après une longue réflexion  
 **\- Je voudrais savoir comment vont mes amis.**  
 **\- Mmm... Soit. Accordé ! Tes amis vont bien ! Du moins... Ils iront sans doute mieux que toi lorsque nous aurons finit de jouer"**

Clarke allait répondre, mais elle se ravisa. La Reine ne lui répondrait pas deux fois. Lincoln et Octavia étaient vivants. C'était déjà ça. La jeune fille n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de ce jeu. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur son issue d'ailleurs. Elle allait mourir. C'était inévitable. Si elle ne mourait pas pendant le jeu, la Reine trouverait un autre moyen. Et ainsi de suite. La Reine interrompit Clarke dans ses réflexions.

 **" Bien. Commençons !** Et elle sortit un couteau de son manteau. La lame étincelait grâce à la réflexion de la lumière dans la glace. **Combien de guerriers Lexa a-t-elle à sa disposition ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?** _C'est une blague ?_ **Je n'en sais rien !**  
 **\- Clarke voyons fait un effort !**  
 **\- Comment suis-je supposée savoir cela ?**  
 **\- Soit puisque tu t'entêtes."**

La Reine approcha son couteau du visage de Clarke puis se ravisa.

" **Non je veux que ton visage reste intacte pour qui Lexa s'en souvienne"**

Elle se dirigea donc vers les bras de Clarke. D'un geste précis elle déchira les manches des vêtements de la jeune fille. Elle avança son couteau vers le haut du bras gauche de Clarke et fit courir la lame depuis l'épaule jusqu'au bas des aisselles. Clarke ne hurla pas. Elle serra les dents et les poings.

 **" Tu veux jouer à celle qui est résistante ? Combien de temps tiendras-tu ? Peut importe ! Question suivante ! Pourquoi Lexa a-t-elle choisi Indra comme conseillère ?**  
 **-** _Sérieusement ? Comment suis-je censée savoir ça ?_ **Parce qu'elle est sans cœur ?** Hasarda Clarke  
\- **Mauvaise réponse ! "** Ricana la Reine

Cette fois elle entailla l'autre bras de la jeune blonde. La Reine savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne voulait pas que son "jouet" se vide de son sang avant d'avoir fini de jouer. Ses coupures étaient donc peu profondes mais longues et placées aux endroit les plus sensibles. Les questions s'enchaînèrent, toutes aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Et chaque fois Clarke fut, bien évidemment, incapable de réponde correctement. La Reine s'en donnait à cœur joie, [ _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment cette expression s'écrit x)]_ elle entaillait chaque parcelle du corps de Clarke à l'exception de son visage. Durant la première moitié du "jeu", la jeune femme était restée silencieuse à chaque assaut de la Reine. Mais après un certain temps elle serait mise à hurler à chaque lacération. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la satisfaction de la Reine.

En fin d'après-midi, Clarke était à peine capable de répondre aux questions de la Reine. Elle délirait sous l'effet de la douleur et de la perte de sang. Si bien que la Reine décida de faire une pause et s'assit sur son trône en regardant Clarke. Elle se délectait du "spectacle".

 **Lexa POV**

Cela faisait plus d'un journée que Lexa était partie avec ses guerriers. Ils avaient marchés des heures durant. Ils y étaient presque. La nation des Glaces n'était plus qu'à une heure ou deux de marche. Le cœur de Lexa ne cessait d'accélérer. Elle avait peur d'arriver trop tard. _Comme pour Costia_. Chuchota la voix dans sa tête. Non. Elle n'arriverait pas trop tard.

Effectivement, après encore une heure de marche, ils aperçurent le Palais de la Nation de Glaces. Lexa pressa le pas. Elle et ses guerriers avancèrent peu à peu jusqu'à la cour. Ils tuaient tous les gardes qu'ils rencontraient. Lexa ne regardait même pas leurs visage. Elle était aveuglée par la haine. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du palais. La commandante divisa ses troupes en deux. Elle ordonna à la première de fouiller les cachots et de trouver Lincoln et Octavia. Elle irait avec la seconde jusqu'à la salle du trône. Lexa savait que Clarke serait là-bas. Elle savait que la Reine aimait torturer ses prisonniers là-bas. Lexa connaissait _trop_ bien la Reine et savait exactement qu'elle se trouverait dans la salle avec Clarke. Elle avança avec ses guerriers jusqu'à la salle du trôné tuant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage sans même se poser de questions.

Enfin elle arriva dans la salle du trône. Et ce qu'elle vit failli la faire défaillir. Elle vit la Reine sur son trône. Elle vit le pilier de Glace. Elle vit la chevelure blonde de Clarke dépasser du pilier. Et elle vit la mare de sang au pied du pilier. _Elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas morte, elle ne peut pas être morte_. Elle allait se jeter sur la Reine lorsque celle-ci parla.

 **"Lexa ! Tu es en retard ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais ! Tu as failli rater le clou du spectacle !"**

S'en fut trop pour Lexa. Elle empoigna son épée et se rua sur la Reine.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LEXA POV**_

Tout alla très vite. Lexa traversa la salle en deux seconde et se rua sur la Reine. La haine brûlait dans son regard. Auparavant elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à tuer la reine, en souvenir de leur amitié. Mais cette époque était révolue. Cette fois là commandante était déterminée. Elle n'hésiterait pas. La Reine, voyant le danger approcher, avait dégainé son épée, prête à combattre elle aussi. Au vu du sourire radieux qui peignait son visage, on devinait qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Lexa projeta son épée contre son ennemie mais celle-ci para le coup de justesse. Elle recommença, encore, encore et encore. La Reine paraît tous les coups de la commandante, mais au fur et à mesure, ses ripostes étaient moins violentes, plus désordonnées, plus désespérés. Dans un élan de rage, la Reine blessa Lexa à la jambe. Celle-ci tituba mais ne tomba pas. Elle tint bon. Malgré sa blessure, elle attaqua. Elle avança droit sur la Reine mais au dernier moment elle se détourna et la frappa au bras. Sous l'effet de la douleur, la Reine lâcha son épée que Lexa envoya au loin d'un coup de pied. Elle effleura la gorge de la Reine de la pointe de son épée.

"Alors Lexa ? On en est encore revenue là hein ? Auras-tu le courage de..."

Lexa ne la laissa même pas terminer sa phrase. D'un mouvement puissant, elle trancha la tête de celle qui avait jadis été son amie la plus chère. Elle ne ressentit rien, pas de rancoeur, pas de tristesse, pas de soulagement. Rien. Tous ses sens était centrés sur Clarke. Lexa lâcha son épée et se précipita vers la jeune blonde. Celle-ci était à peine consciente. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était gelée. Sous l'effet de la douleur et de la perte de sang elle délirait complètement et psalmodiait des choses incompréhensibles.

 _Elle est vivante. Elle va bien._ La poitrine de Lexa s'allégea quelque peu. Elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard. Sans plus attendre elle détacha les liens qui entravaient la jeune blonde et celle-ci tomba dans les bras de la commandante. Lexa oublia tout le reste. Elle tenait Clarke dans ses bras et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ses guerriers étaient en train de tuer tous les gardes de la Nation des Glace. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace. Clarke, au contact de Lexa se mit à bouger et à tenter de s'écarter.

"Non...non... Pas encore..., marmonna Clarke  
\- Chuuut, tout va bien Clarke, murmura Lexa, Tu es en sécurité. La Reine ne peut plus rien te faire."

Lexa vit Clarke ouvrir les yeux. Ella la regardait comme si elle était un fantôme. Lexa ne parvenait pas à décrypter le regarde de Clarke. Elle se contenta donc de sourire. Le jeune blonde était frigorifiée. Lexa enleva sa cape et en couvrit Clarle. Certaine de ses coupures avaient arrêté de saigner mais la plupart continuaient. Heureusement ce n'était plus qu'un mince filet. Lexa regarda Clarke. Son visage ne comportait aucune coupure. Seul un énorme bleu à la mâchoire était présent. Elle devinait parfaitement que la Reine avait épargné volontairement le visage de la jeune blonde. Elle savait que la Reine aimait envoyer la tête de ses prisonniers à leur clan une fois les avoir torturés et tué. Cette simple idée fit frissonner Lexa. Mais rien de cela n'était un rêve. Et si elle était arrivée trop tard, c'est ce qui serait arrivé. C'est ce qui était arrivé avec Costia.

Lexa se leva doucement en tenant Clarke dans ses bras. _Je ne te lâcherais pas._ La commandante rejoignit son équipe qui l'attendait à la sortie de la salle. Ensemble, ils sortirent du palais pour aller rejoindre le reste de l'armée de Lexa. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers Indra. Celle-ci lui lança un regard désapprobateur lorsqu'elle vit la jeune blonde dans les bras de la commandante. Mais Lexa ne releva pas. Elle réglerai ce problème plus tard.

"Lincoln et Octavia ?" Demanda la commandante

Pour toute réponse Indra s'écarta et lui fit un signe de tête. Lexa aperçut alors Lincoln et Octavia. Vivants. Blessés mais vivants. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de bleus. Octavia plus que Lincoln. Mais ils tenaient debout.

"Clarke !" S'écria Octavia

 **CLARKE POV**

Clarke n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Tout son corps n'était plus que froid et douleur. Il lui semblait pourtant que la Reine avait arrêté ses questions. Elle n'entendait plus le son de sa voix et ne sentait plus le contact de la lame froide contre sa peau meurtrie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux elle ne voyait que des formes floues et lointaines. Il lui semblait entendre sa propre voix mais elle était incapable de comprendre les mots qu'elle prononçait. Clarke laissait son esprit vagabonder au hasard mais il revenait toujours au même point : _Lexa_. Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, en laissant Lexa penser qu'elle la détestait. Durant ces quelques jours Clarke avait longuement pensé à la commandante. Elle avait réfléchi à tous leurs moment passés ensemble. Lexa avait toujours agi pour le bien de son peuple tout en faisait plaisir à Clarke. Elle l'avait défendue devant tous les autres chefs de clans lorsque ceux-ci avaient émis des doutes quant à l'alliance et au plan d'attaque du Mont Weather.

Et pourtant elle l'avait trahie. _Elle a agi pour le bien de son peuple_. Souffla la voix dans tête. _Elle a condamné le mien_! Répliqua Clarke à elle même. Et pourtant, plus le temps passait plus Clarke comprenait la décision de la commandante. Elle avait agi pour le bien de son peuple. Car c'est ce qui passe en premier pour elle. Et pour cela elle n'hésite pas à trahir ou à tuer. _Vous n'êtes pas si différentes..._ Murmura la voix dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas si faux que ça. Pour sauver son peuple Clarke n'avait pas hésité à brûler vif 300 hommes. Elle avait exterminé tout un peuple, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes agées, pour sauver le sien. _Nous sommes pareilles._ Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'était pas si différente que ça de la commandante.

Mais maintenant se posait une autre question : que ressentait-elle ? Si on lui avait posé la question juste après le Mont Weather, sa réponse aurait été qu'elle détestait la commandante. Si on lui avait posé la question il y quelques jours, Clarke aurait répondu qu'elles étaient juste des leaders qui devaient travailler ensemble pour le bien de leurs peuple. Mais maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Son esprit était embrouillé, la douleur entravait sa réflexion. Avant que Lexa ne la trahisse, Clarke était prête à tenter quelque chose avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui ? Tant de réflexion ne faisait que lui donner la migraine en plus de toute la douleur actuelle.

Clarke attendait sur le pilier de glace. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était toujours en vie, pourquoi la Reine ne l'avait-elle pas encore tuée. Autour d'elle tout était silencieux. Du moins jusqu'à cet instant. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une porte ouverte avec force, ou bien était-ce son imagination ? Le silence revint quelques secondes puis Clarke entendit la voix de la Reine. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle dit mais elle distingua quelques mots. Dont un, Lexa. Clarke se demanda si elle avait mal compris. Pourquoi diable parlerait-elle de Lexa ?

Par la suite, Clarke entendit des bruits métalliques. Et puis de nouveau plus rien. Et encore, la voix de la Reine. Cette fois Clarke se concentra pour distinguer ce que disait la Reine.

""... Lexa ? ... encore revenue... ? ... courage de..."

La Reine fut interrompue et la jeune fille ne put avoir la fin de la phrase. Mais il lui avait semblé encore entendre le prénom de la commandante. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux raisons qui auraient pu pousser la Reine à prononcer le nom de la commandante elle sentit des mains sur elle. Quelqu'un était en train de défaire ses liens. _Non..._ pensa-t-elle, q _ue va-t-on encore me faire ?_ Elle tenta de se débattre sans vraiment savoir si son corps répondait. Puis d'un coup elle se retrouva au sol, ou plutôt sur quelqu'un.

"Non...non... Pas encore..., S'entendit-elle murmurer  
\- Chuuut, tout va bien Clarke, murmura la voix de Lexa, Tu es en sécurité. La Reine ne peut plus rien te faire." _Petite minute ! La voix de Lexa ?_

Clarke était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé cette fois-ci. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité lui brûla d'abord les yeux, si bien qu'elle les referma aussitôt. Elle les rouvrit, ensuite, lentement. Lorsqu'ils se furent adaptés à la lumière, elle put enfin voir qui était cette personne. C'était bien Lexa. Le coeur de Clarke fit un bon en la découvrant. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Lexa était là. Elle était venue la chercher. Son regard était emprunt d'émotions que Clarke ne connaissait pas chez la commandante. Il s'y mêlait à la fois de la rage, de la tristesse et du soulagement. Il y avait aussi autre chose... Mais Clarke ne parvint à le déchiffrer. Lexa lui sourit. Clarke s'autorisa un moment de répit où elle put arrêter de se demander si elle verrait le jour suivant. Mais de ce fait, la douleur et le froid, qu'elle avait réussi à occulter, revinrent eux aussi. Elle frissonna.

Comme si son corps avait décidé qu'il pouvait maintenant déléguer, Clarke sombra d'abord dans une sorte d'état comateux, puis quelques minutes plus tard elle s'évanouit. Ou bien s'endormit. Elle ne faisait plus vraiment la différence ces derniers temps. 

LEXA POV

Clarke ne réagit pas à l'appel d'Octavia. Elle s'était endormie.

"Elle va bien ? Demanda la jeune fille  
\- Elle est vivante en tout cas, répondit Lexa, mais non elle ne va pas bien. Nous devons nous dépêcher de rentrer au plus vite.  
\- Mais... Elle va s'en sortir hein ? S'inquiéta Octavia  
\- Oui, rassura la commandante sans pour autant être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, mais il nous faudra solliciter l'aide de votre peuple.  
\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute... Se lamenta Octavia, Si j'avais réussi à la dissuader de partir... Si nous avions monté la garde cette nuit là... Si...  
\- Stop Octavia! Trancha Lexa, Arrête ça ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Moi aussi j'aimerais changer le passé mais je ne peux pas ! Et je vis avec ! "

Lexa coupa court à la conversation. Elle s'éloigna d'Octavia pour rejoindre Indra. Celle-ci discutait avec deux guerriers. Lexa s'approcha.

"Heda, commença Indra, si nous rentrons à pied la fille du Ciel ne survivra pas.  
\- Et bien que proposes tu Indra ?  
\- Il y a des chevaux ici. Vous pourriez rentrer à cheval avec la fille du Ciel, Octavia, Lincoln, et quelques guerriers et nous vous vous rejoindrons. "

Lexa réfléchit. Indra n'avait pas tord. Si ils rentraient à pied, il y avait peu de chances que Clarke survive. Mais pouvait-elle laisser son peuple au profit de Clarke ? Certes le chemin du retour ne devrait pas poser de problèmes mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, la commandante se décida. Elle ordonna à Indra de trouver des chevaux. Elle prévint ses guerriers qu'elle rentrait au camp en incluant aussi Lincoln et Octavia dans le danger de mort. Elle choisit quelques hommes pour l'accompagner et attendit le retour d'Indra. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle revint avec tout une horde de chevaux. Chacun en prit un. Lexa installa Clarke sur le sien. Elle venait à peine de la retrouver, elle ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé sur sa monture, ils partirent.

 _Attention Lexa, tu impliques beaucoup tes sentiments dans tes décisions..._ Souffla la voix dans sa tête


	9. Chapter 9

_**LEXA POV**_

J'avais galopé comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Nous n'avions pas fait une seule pause. Il n'était pas question que nous nous arrêtions. Clarke ne s'était pas réveillée du trajet. Je m'étais convaincue que c'était normal, ou du moins que ce n'était pas grave. En à peine une demi-journée, nous avions atteint le camp. A mon arrivée, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas partis avec nous accoururent. Ils voulaient tous savoir comme cela s'était passé et s'étonnaient de notre petit nombre. Je chargeai un de mes guerriers de leur raconter en détails les évènements.

 _Attention Lexa ! Tu négliges ton peuple !_ Me souffla ma conscience qui avait prit l'apparence d'Anya.

Mon propre esprit était contre moi ? Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant ! Je ne négligeais pas mon peuple ! La preuve ! J'avais demandé à un guerrier de leur expliquer la situation ! Mais je me mentais à moi-même. Avant, je n'aurais jamais délégué comme cela. Je n'aurais aussi certainement pas laissé mon peuple derrière moi pour sauver la vie d'une étrangère. Et pourtant je l'avais fais.

Je rentrais dans ma tente toujours en portant Clarke. Je la déposai délicatement sur mon lit.

"Toi ! Hurlai-je au garde le plus proche  
\- Oui Heda ?  
\- Cours au camp Jaha et ramène Abigail Griffin. Ne lui dis pas que c'est à propos de Clarke à moins qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de t'écouter. Lui lançai-je sur un ton froid.  
\- Bien Heda.  
\- Prends les chevaux les plus rapide. C'est urgent. Très urgent."

Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il doive informer Abby de la raison de sa venue. _Elle ne voudra jamais se déplacer sans en connaître la raison._ Lorsqu'il fut sorti je m'assis à côté de Clarke. Que m'arrivait-il ? Moi la commandante des Terriens, celle qui avait unifié les 12 clans, la commandante impitoyable, sans cœur. J'étais complètement _dépendante_ d'une étrangère. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Pas au détriment de mon peuple. Mes choix ne devaient pas les influencer. Je me levai. Je regardai Clarke un moment.

"Qui es tu Clarke du Peuple du Ciel ? Que me fais tu ?"

Je la couvris d'une peau et embrassai tendrement son front.

 _Lexa ! Ne laisse pas les sentiments t'envahir !_ Me reprocha ma conscience.

Je l'ignorais et sortis de ma tente en disant :

"Ne t'inquiète pas je reviens."

Je sortis de la tente et trouvai mon peuple rassemblé autour de l'homme à qui j'avais demandé de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Je m'avançai vers eux. Ils s'écartèrent respectueusement. Je rejoignis l'homme au centre. Je lui fis une signe de tête lui faisant comprendre que je prenais le relais.

"Terriens ! Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant des évènements dès mon retour. Mais maintenant je suis là. Comme Harsh vous l'a sûrement dit, la Reine des Glaces est morte."

Ils se mirent tous à crier et à scander "Heda" Je lai laissai faire quelques minutes puis je levai le bras pour réclamer le silence. Ils se turent.

"Pour l'instant, la Nation des Glaces n'est plus une menace. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut baisser notre garde. Ce que nous leur avons fait ne risque pas de leur plaire. Ils vont bientôt choisir un nouveau commandant. Lorsque cela serait fait, j'irais parlementer avec lui pour négocier les termes d'un accord."

Des murmures parcoururent la foule. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Mais non avions subi trop de perte à cause de la Nation des Glaces. Il était temps que cela cesse. Et si on devait passer par une alliance avec eux et bien... Si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour mon peuple, alors je le ferais.

"Je comprends vos doutes. Mais le prochain commandant ne sera sans doute pas comme le dernier. _J'espère._ Et cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps. Nous avons tous beaucoup perdu. Il faut que cela cesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne proposerais pas tout de suite une alliance. Nous allons d'abord observer leur nouveau leader lorsqu'il aura été désigné. Maintenant retournez à vos poste !"

La foule se dispersa peu à peu chacun retournant à ses occupations. Je soufflai. Il allait falloir surveiller cette affaire de près. Je m'éloignai du centre et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie où avaient été conduits Lincoln et Octavia. Je les trouvai tous deux allongés, Octavia se débattant.

"Laissez moi je vais bien ! Hurlait-elle. Je veux voir Clarke ! Où est-elle !  
\- Calme toi Octavia, lui disait Nyko, tu dois te reposer d'abord.  
\- Non je ne dois rien du tout tant que je ne l'ai pas vue !"

Elle m'aperçut et reporta sa rage contre moi.

"LEXA ! Où est-elle ?  
\- Elle est dans ma tente. Répondis-je calmement. Elle va bien. _Enfin je crois..._ J'ai envoyé chercher Abby. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- C'est vrai ? Reprit-elle sur un ton plus calme.  
\- Oui Octavia, c'est vrai.  
\- Ouf. Je suis désolée...de m'être emportée.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Mais repose-toi maintenant!"

Elle sourit et s'allongea, laissant Nyko l'examiner. Je lui souris puis m'approchai de Lincoln. Des deux c'était celui qui avait le plus souffert. Son visage était couvert de contusions et de coupures. Il avait du tenter de se défendre. Il était allongé sur son lit, le visage impassible mais je voyais bien que ses blessures le faisait souffrir.

"Lincoln ? Demandais-je doucement  
\- Oui Heda ? Me répondit-il en se redressant et en grimaçant.  
\- Je voudrais que tu me racontes tout ce que s'est passé depuis votre départ. J'aurais aimé te laisser récupérer d'abord mais nous n'avons pas le temps."

Il acquiesça. Il se redressa complètement et commença son récit. Il me raconta leur voyage durant la première journée. Il m'expliqua qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir et qu'on les avait assommés directement sans qu'ils puissent répliquer. Ensuite, il s'était réveillé dans une cellule, seul. Mais en hurlant il avait découvert qu'Octavia n'était pas loin. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Clarke. Lorsque le garde était arrivé il avait bien évidemment tenté de s'échapper mais celui-ci l'avait maîtrisé. Lorsque Lincoln avait demandé où était Clarke le garde ne lui avait pas répondu. Ils ne savaient même pas si elle était encore en vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent hurler. Lincoln s'arrêta un instant. Il me regarda et me demanda :

" Que lui est-il arrivé Heda ?"

Je restais silencieuse un moment. Qu'étais-je censée lui répondre ? Je n'allais pas lui répondre qu'elle avait été torturée dans le seul but de me déstabiliser. Octavia avait peut-être accepté de se reposer mais elle n'en restait pas moins à l'écoute. Elle faisait semblait de s'être endormie mais j'avais remarqué qu'elle attendait ma réponse avec impatience.

"Elle... Elle a été torturée par la Reine... Je ne sais exactement dans quelles circonstances mais elle a dû inventer un jeu où on ne peut que perdre...  
\- Pourquoi elle ? Intervint Octavia sortant de son faux sommeil, Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas torturés tous les trois ? Et comment a-t-elle appris notre présence sur son territoire ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas Octavia... "Murmurais-je _Menteuse !_ Hurla ma conscience _Tu sais exactement pourquoi ! Tu as juste peur de la réaction d'Octavia ! Depuis quand as-tu peur Lexa ?_

Octavia se recoucha. Déçue de ma réponse. Je voyais bien qu'elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Cette fille était plus perspicace qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle ferait un très bon guerrier.

Je saluai Lincoln et Octavia et leur dis que je repasserai. Je sortis de l'infirmerie et me dirigeai vers la porte Sud. Elle était toujours quasiment déserte et j'avais besoin d'un moment de solitude. Je n'arrivais plus à occulter mes sentiments comme je l'avais fait pendant des années. Certes mon peuple passait toujours en premier mais Clarke avait aussi une place très importance. Beaucoup plus importante que je l'aurais cru ou même voulu. Elle était là, occupant chacune de mes pensées m'empêchant de réfléchir. _L'amour est une faiblesse Lexa._ Et cette voix, ma voix intérieure. Lorsque j'étais plus jeune elle était toujours présente, me guidant et donnant son avis sur tout. Mais lorsque j'avais grandi et que j'avais été appelée à diriger mon peuple elle s'était effacée. Sans doute avais-je appris à prendre les bonnes décisions toute seule. Mais de temps en temps elle revenait. Elle revenait lorsque je devais prendre des décisions difficiles. Elle était revenue avec Costia, et maintenant que Clarke était là, elle ne me lâchait plus.

Je réfléchis. Une voix dans ma tête ? Qui me conseillait ? Serais-je folle ? Non j'en étais convaincue. Lors de mon entraînement, j'avais parlé de cette voix à Anya. Elle m'avait répondu que cela n'avait rien de malsain et que les plus grand esprits avaient une conscience plus ou moins présente. _"Cette voix Lexa, c'est ta Conscience, elle te guide dans tes choix. Ses conseils sont sages et avisés."_ M'avait dit Anya. _"Alors je dois toujours l'écouter ?"_ Avais-je demandé ? _"Non Lexa, ce qui fait un bon guerrier, c'est n'est pas de savoir écouter sa voix intérieure, mais c'est de savoir quand ne pas l'écouter"_ Je n'avais pas compris la réponse d'Anya. Pourquoi devais-je apprendre à ne pas écouter ma conscience si les conseils qu'elle me donnait étaient sages ? Je n'avais pas posé la question, par peur de décevoir Anya. Mais lorsque j'avais été désignée pour être commandante cette question était revenue dans mon esprit. Alors j'avais demandé à Anya. _"Ces conseils sont certes sages Lexa, mais ils sont dénués de sentiments. Ils ne prennent en compte que les faits et aucunement les sentiments. Et parfois il faut savoir écouter son cœur pour faire le bon choix"_

Le bon choix ? Mais quel était-il ? Devais-je écouter mon cœur ou ma conscience ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir car une voix me tira de ma réflexion :

"Heda ! Abigail Griffin est arrivée !"

 **Abby POV**

J'étais assise à la table du conseil en train de réfléchir à l'organisation du camp lorsqu'un garde m'appela.

"Chancelière ? Un Terrien demande à vous voir. Il dit que c'est urgent."

Je protestai intérieurement. Que voulaient-ils encore ces maudits Terriens ? Je pensais que nous en avions fini avec eux. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je devais gérer l'organisation du camp pour le futur. Je me levai en grognant et suivit le garde. En chemin je croisais Marcus. Je lui fis signe de me suivre. Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur mais ne posa pas de questions. Le garde m'emmena jusqu'au Terrien. Ce n'était qu'un guerrier banal, même pas un général. _Que venait-il faire là alors ?_

"Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir ? Demandais-je le plus poliment possible  
\- Vous devez venir avec moi, répondit-il sur un ton neutre  
\- Pardon ? M'exclamais-je  
\- Vous devez venir avec moi au camp.  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ? En quel honneur ?  
\- Vous devez me suivre c'est tout, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton. C'est urgent, ajouta-t-il après un temps.  
\- Il va falloir nous donner plus de détails que cela, intervint Marcus, Abby est la chancelière, on ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça.  
\- Je comprends, répondit le Terrien, mais c'est vraiment urgent.  
\- POURQUOI ? M'énervais-je Expliquez nous bon sang !  
\- C'est à propos de Clarke, lâcha-t-il, Elle est blessée."

Ce fut comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Clarke ? Blessée ? Mais comment ? Je pensais qu'elle avait quitté le camp des Terriens. Et pourquoi ont-ils sollicité mon aide ? _Elle doit être gravement blessée..._

"Comment ? Parvins-je à articuler ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps. La commandante vous expliquera.  
\- Bien. Je viens avec vous.  
\- Abby ! Protesta Marcus en m'attirant à part, nous ne savons même pas s'il dit la vérité !  
\- Je ne veux pas courir ce risque, Marcus. Ma fille est peut-être en danger.  
\- Ce n'est pas prudent Abby.  
\- Peut importe. Occupe toi du camp pendant mon absence s'il te plaît."

J'attrapai ma trousse de secours qu'un garde avait été me chercher. Je m'éloignai et rejoignis le Terrien qui m'attendait à l'extérieur avec un cheval. Je grimpais en selle et hochais la tête en direction de Marcus qui me regardait avec un air inquiet. Le Terrien me fit signe de le suivre et nous partîmes. Il lança son cheval au galop et slaloma entre les arbres. Je le suivais tant bien que mal.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Le questionnai-je  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement mais elle a été enlevée par la Nation des Glaces il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais la commandante l'a ramenée inconsciente."

 _INCONSCIENTE ? Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Je talonnais mon cheval et celui-ci accéléra. Je sentais la fureur et la peur augmenter au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions du camp. _Il y a intérêt que tout ceci ne soit qu'un malentendu !_  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes au camp je cherchais Lexa des yeux. Je l'aperçus arrivant du fond du camp.

"LEXA ! Hurlai-je, Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Où est ma fille ?"

Elle s'avança lentement vers moi. J'allais continuer à l'incendier lorsque j'aperçus son visage. Elle n'avait pas de peinture de guerre. Elle paraissait si jeune et fragile. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus ce fut l'expression sur son visage. Elle qui d'habitude portait un masque d'indifférence était aujourd'hui emprunte d'une multitude d'émotions. J'y lisais de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse, de la désorientation. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler ses émotions mais je les voyais toujours.

"Abbigail, merci d'être venue. Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'aurais pas sollicité si cela n'avait pas été extrêmement nécessaire.  
\- Où est elle ?  
\- Par ici, suis moi. "

Elle me mena jusqu'à sa tente. À l'intérieur je découvrais Clarke allongée sur le lit, inconsciente. Je me précipitai vers elle.

"Clarke ma chérie, murmurais-je"

Je l'examinais. Elle était pâle. Un énorme bleu se dessinait sur son visage au niveau de la mâchoire. Sa respiration était faible. _Pourquoi ne respire-t-elle pas plus ? Je ne vois rien pourtant..._ J'allais poser la question à Lexa mais elle découvrit le corps de Clarke. Je lâchai un hoquet de stupeur. Tout son corps était recouvert de multiples entailles. Il y en avait partout. Certaines profondes, d'autres pas. _Que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Je posais la question à haute voix à Lexa.

"Je t'expliquerais. Aide là. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
\- QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVÉ ? Hurlai-je  
\- Calme-toi Abby, murmura Lexa, Je t'expliquerais tout."

Je tentai de me calmer. Lexa avait raison, Clarke avait besoin de moi et mon énervement n'aidait pas. J'inspirai à fond. Lexa avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Je reportai mon attention sur Clarke. Si elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang cela expliquait sa pâleur et sa respiration. Elle allait peut-être avoir besoin d'une transfusion. _Une transfusion ? Ici ?_ C'est vrai que cela paraissait compliqué. J'entrepris d'abord de lui enlever ses vêtements imbibés de sang. Je me tournais vers Lexa.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais... sortir ? Hasardai-je  
\- Je ne bouge pas, répondit-elle en serrant les dents  
\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, Lexa. Mais je suis sa mère, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Et... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait que tu la voies dans cette situation...  
\- Bien", répondit-elle après réflexion et en grimaçant.

Elle sortit. Je me retrouvais seule avec Clarke. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. _Non je ne pleurerais pas._ Il fallait que je sois forte. Elle allait s'en sortir. Je finis de lui de lui enlever ses vêtements et je pus "admirer" l'horreur dans son ensemble. Il y en avait partout, des coupures, des bleus. Je sortis un antiseptique et entrepris de désinfecter ses blessures. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'examinai son corps. Je découvris qu'elle avait une côte et une jambe cassée. Elle allait avoir besoin de repos, et de pas bouger. _Clarke ? Ne pas bouger ? Bon courage !_ Je plaçais une attelle sur sa jambe avec ce que je trouvais en espérant que ce soit suffisant. Cette histoire de perte de sang me préoccupait quand même. Il lui fallait une transfusion. Mais la seule personne ici pouvant lui donner son sang c'était moi. Et je ne pouvais pas en même temps donner mon sang et la surveiller. Et il fallait lui trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Je sortis à la recherche de Lexa. Je la trouvais juste devant la tente.

"Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle me vit  
\- Il lui faut une transfusion, et des vêtements.  
\- Suis moi"

Elle rentra dans la tente et me mena jusqu'à un coffre. Elle l'ouvrit et me tendit des vêtements en me disant que ça devrait lui aller. Je l'invitai à sortir pendant que j'en revêtais Clarke puis je lui demandais de revenir. Je sortis mes affaires pour effectuer une transfusion. Lexa me regarda avec un air inquiet.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- Je vais lui donner mon sang, expliquai-je  
\- Mais... Ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
\- Non, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.  
\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Il va falloir que tu surveilles que le sang passe bien de mon corps à celui de Clarke, parce que je risque de m'évanouir."

Lexa acquiesça. Je cherchais une veine sur mon bras et y plantai l'aiguille. Je fis ensuite de même pour Clarke. Elle était tellement faible que je peinais à en trouver une. Mais j'y parvins tout de même. Je reliai les deux aiguilles et m'assis sur une chaise. Et nous attendîmes.

"Je risque de m'évanouir mais il faut que tu enlève l'aiguille dans deux heures."

Comme je voyais bien qu'elle n'avait aucune notion du temps je lui donnai ma montre en lui expliquant le principe.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je m'étais évanouie. Je regardai autour de moi. Lexa était là. Bien réveillée. Elle fixait Clarke. Je lui souris. J'examinai mon bras. Lexa avait retiré l'aiguille. Je regardais ma fille. Elle avait reprit des couleurs. Je m'approchai et cherchais son pouls. Il était revenu à la normale. _Elle va s'en sortir_. Je hochai la tête en direction de Lexa. Et je vis comme un poids disparaître de ses épaules.

"Lexa, que s'est-il donc passé ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Je vis une profonde tristesse peindre son visage. Elle serra le poings.

"Elle... Elle a été enlevée par la Nation des Glaces... Et elle...  
\- Qui sont-ils ? La coupai-je  
\- Nos pires ennemis.  
\- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?  
\- La Reine l'a torturée... Je ne sais pas exactement comment mais... Vous avez vu le résultat  
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle été enlevée ?  
\- Je...

Lexa allait répondre mais Clarke remua. Nous nous levâmes toutes les deux et nous nous précipitâmes vers elle.

"Ma chérie... Murmurai-je  
-Lex... Lexa... " Articula Clarke

Je fixais Lexa. Pourquoi Clarke la demandait-elle ? 


	10. Chapter 10

_**CLARKE POV**_

J'ai froid. Il fait noir. J'entends des bruit autour de moi. J'ai mal. Mon corps n'est que douleur. Je sens mon corps qui bouge. C'est régulier. On dirait le galop d'un cheval. Et puis d'un coup plus rien, le noir.

Lorsque je reprend conscience il me semble que quelque chose a changé. Je ne bouge plus. C'est étrange je ne suis pas tout à fait évanouie et pas tout à fait réveillée. Je suis entre les deux. Ma mère m'a déjà parlé de ça. Cela arrive lorsque l'on est pas encore prêt à se réveiller. C'est étrange quand j'y pense. Comment peut-on être "prêt"? Je ne sais pas. La douleur est toujours là. Parfois elle s'intensifie. J'entends un son. Une voix. _Qui est-ce ?_ Elle est agréable. C'est une voix douce. Il me semble que je la connais. Je crois qu'elle s'adresse à moi. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. La voix est empreinte d'émotions. Je voudrais répondre. Mais mon corps ne me répond pas. Je sens le froid s'intensifier. Je sombre à nouveau.

Je reprends conscience à la suite d'une intense douleur. Tout mon corps me brûle. J'ai l'impression de prendre feu. Je sens quelque chose. C'est froid. C'est liquide. Ça se déplace le long de mon corps. Et chaque fois cela augmente la brûlure. Je voudrais bouger. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression d'être piégée dans une coquille vide.

J'entends des voix. Je reconnais la voix de tout à l'heure. _Ou peut-être était-ce hier ?_ Il y an quelqu'un d'autre. Je connais aussi cette voix. Elle est différente. Plus rauque. Plus âgée. Je me concentre sur la première voix. Je tente de me souvenir. _Où l'ai-je déjà entendue ?_ C'est une voix de femme.

Et d'un coup la réponse m'apparaît. Comme si mon cerveau s'était "débloqué". _Lexa._ Cette voix c'est celle de Lexa. Les souvenirs affluent. L'Arche. La descente sur Terre. La joie. Puis la peur. La mort. Toujours la mort. Les Terriens. Le Mont Weather. L'Arche sur Terre. Ma mère. Lexa. Le baiser. Les sentiments. Puis la trahison. La fuite. Et puis la Nation des Glaces. _Mon dieu ! Octavia ! Et Lincoln !_ Je me souviens de tout à présent. _Comment suis-je encore en vie ?_ Je me souviens que j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang devant la reine. _Lexa._ Me souffle ma voix intérieure. _Lexa est venue. Lexa t'as sauvée._ Je voudrais bouger. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux. En vain. Mon corps ne me répond toujours pas. Je sentis les ténèbres revenir. Mais cette fois ce fut différent. Il faisait chaud.

Lorsque je repris conscience, les choses étaient différentes. J'entendais parfaitement. J'entendais les bruits extérieurs, le chant des oiseaux. J'avais aussi retrouvé l'odorat. L'odeur était étrange. C'était une odeur qui m'était inconnue. _Si j'ai retrouvé mes sens alors peut-être que..._ Je devais tenter. Lentement, très lentement, je tentais de bouger mes doigts. Et par miracle ils bougèrent ! Je tentai de bouger plus amplement mais une douleur fulgurante me traversa la jambe. _Mauvaise idée_. J'allais retenter l'expérience lorsque j'entendis des voix.

"Lexa, que s'est-il donc passé ?"

Cette voix... C'est celle de ma mère ! Mais que fait-elle avec Lexa ?

"Elle... Elle a été enlevée par la Nation des Glaces... Et elle...

Lexa paraissait embarrassée... Aurait-elle peur de la réaction de ma mère ? Pourquoi ?

\- Qui sont-ils ? La coupa-t-elle  
\- Nos pires ennemis.  
\- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Non ma mère ne doit pas savoir ! _Lexa le sait-elle ?_

\- La Reine l'a torturée... Je ne sais pas exactement comment mais... Vous avez vu le résultat  
\- Pourquoi a-t-elle été enlevée ?  
\- Je...

Non non non ! Je m'agitais. Je tentai de me retourner mais c'était encore trop tôt. Mais Lexa s'arrêta. Ma mère et elle me fixèrent. Je les regardai. Je tentai de parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Ma gorge était sèche. Je déglutis.

"Lex... Lexa..."

Entendre ma voix me perturba. Elle était rauque. On dirait un mort qui parle. Je vis ma mère qui fixait Lexa avec incrédulité. Son regard passait de elle à moi. De moi à elle. Elle voudrait parler mais les mots ne sortent pas. Et puis Lexa s'élance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras.

"Oh Clarke mon dieu ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que... Je cru que tu étais morte à cause de moi. Je suis tellement désolée... Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie !  
\- Lexa..., articulai-je, je ne peux pas Mmm respirer  
\- Oh pardon, s'excusa-t-elle"

Un silence s'installa. Aucune de nous ne savait quoi dire. Avant que je sois enlevée notre relation était... Tendue... Mais j'avais vécu tellement de choses depuis et cela me paraissait tellement loin. Et Lexa semblait... Différente... Heureusement, ma mère vint à ma rescousse.

"Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?"

C'était une très bonne question. Je n'y avait même pas pensé. Je tentai de bouger mais une douleur lancinante à la jambe m'en empêcha. J'inspectai rapidement mon corps.

"Tu veux dire, à part une côte et une jambe cassée, un bleu au visage et le corps constellé de coupure ? Dis-je ironiquement. Il me semble que ça va !  
\- Si tu savais l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque je suis arrivée ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre !  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je vais bien, dis-je en lui prenant la main  
\- Est-ce que... Tu te sens prête à parler de ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me raidis d'un coup. Je retirai ma main de la sienne. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête. Et je ne savais pas si je le serais un jour. Je voulais juste oublier cet épisode et reprendre ma vie. _Ah oui ?_ Souffla ma conscience _Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas repartir ? Pour aller où cette fois ? Et puis vu ton état tu ne risque pas d'aller nulle part avant un bon bout de temps._ Je la fis taire. Mais elle n'avait pas tord. Cette histoire avait tout changé. À commencer par ma relation avec Lexa. Je n'éprouvais plus du tout la même chose à son égard. La haine et la rancoeur avaient disparues. _Enfin presque._ Mais je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ni quoi faire.

Je réfléchis. Ma mère voulait que je lui raconte ce qui s'était passé. Et je me doutais bien que Lexa voulait aussi. J'inspirais à fond. Il faudrait, de toute façon, que je parle un jour. Et autant le faire dès maintenant. Je serais débarrassée. J'allais commencer mon récit mais Lexa me devança.

"Raconte nous à parti du moment où tu étais à la Nation. Lincoln nous a déjà raconté le reste.  
\- Lincoln va bien ? Et O? Demandai-je inquiète me souvenant soudainement de leur existence.  
\- Oui ils vont bien tous les deux. Ils viendront sans doute te voir plus tard. Mais pour l'instant raconte nous.  
\- À vos ordres commandante, répliquai-je en souriant. J'inspirai longuement et commençai mon récit. Je me suis réveillé dans une cellule, frigorifiée et le corps tout endolori. Je n'avais aucune idée de depuis quand j'étais ici. J'ai appelé Lincoln et Octavia mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Au bout d'un moment un garde est arrivé. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui poser des questions ce qui m'a valu ce joli bleu ainsi que la jambe cassée. Lorsque je n'ai plus été capable de bouger il m'a traînée jusqu'à la salle du trône. J'ai alors découvert la reine. Elle savait qui j'étais. Elle en savait beaucoup. J'insistai sur le dernier mot et fixai Lexa. Elle était persuadée que je détenais des informations sur les Terriens. Et aussi... Oh mon dieu Lexa ! Il y a un espion parmi ton peuple ! Hurlai-je  
\- Quoi ? Qui ? Comment le sais tu ?  
\- La reine, elle ne m'a pas capturée par hasard, elle savait _tout_ ! Elle était au courant de ma venue ! Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle savait aussi que tu viendrais !  
\- Je vais le trouver!"

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'éclipsa. Me laissant seule avec ma mère. Elle hocha la tête et m'incita a continuer.

"Elle m'a attaché à un pilier de glace et m'a expliqué pourquoi elle faisait ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'elle se vengeait... De Lexa  
\- De Lexa ? Alors tout ça c'est à cause d'elle ?  
\- Non ! Enfin... Un peu... Mais elle n'était au courant de rien !  
\- Comment a-t-elle osé ?  
\- Tu n'as pas écouté maman ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! La reine se vengeait à cause d'un événement passé, Lexa l'a trahie et la reine lui avait promis que chaque fois qu'elle tomberait amoureuse la reine la détruirait..."

Je m'arrêtai et plaquai mes main sur ma bouche. Réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Je levai les yeux vers ma génitrice. Elle me regardait bouche bée. Était-elle en colère ? Triste ? Avait-elle compris ? _Question stupide Clarke... Évidemment qu'elle a compris !_

"Clarke..., commença-t-elle  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! La coupai-je  
\- Attends laisse-moi parler je n'ai encore rien dis !  
\- Désolée...  
\- Donc la reine connaissait Lexa?  
\- Oui elle étaient amies avant.  
\- Et Lexa l'a trahie et donc la reine lui en voulait ?  
\- C'est ça"

Elle leva la tête et me regarda. Je devinais la prochaine question dans ses yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer son ressenti...

"Clarke, que s'est-il passé entre Lexa et toi ?  
\- Maman...  
\- Tu as failli mourir à cause d'elle Clarke ! Alors j'estime que j'ai le droit de connaître les raisons !  
\- Elle... Je... Elle a un cœur tu sais ? Contrairement à celle tente de faire croire à tout le monde. Elle ressent les choses autant que toi et moi. C'est... Elle est brisée maman. Elle porte tellement de choses sur ses épaules.  
\- Tu évites la question  
\- Elle m'a embrassée, lâchai-je de but en blanc.  
\- Elle quoi ?  
\- Oh sincèrement maman on va vraiment jouer à ça ?  
\- Pardon excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est... Inattendu. Elle paraît tellement froide... Distante... C'est pour ça qu'elle était si inquiète lorsque je suis arrivée... Ça explique aussi le fait qu'elle se soit jetée dans ses bras...marmonnait-elle pour elle même.  
\- Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?  
\- Rien rien. Est-ce que tu l'aime Clarke ?"

La question me cloua sur place. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Jusqu'ici je ne me préoccupais pas de mes sentiments. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était sauver mes amis. Mais ensuite elle m'avait trahie. Et tout avait changé. Mais là, maintenant, tout était encore différent. _Est-ce que je l'aime ? Bonne question. Sais-je seulement ce que cela signifie ?_ Je n'avais pas de réponse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

"Je... Je ne sais pas..., chuchotai-je  
\- Mais Clarke ! Elle t'a trahie ! Elle t'a abandonnée ! Elle...  
\- JE SAIS ! Hurlai-je plus fort que je l'aurais voulu. Pardon excuse-moi. C'est juste que... Plus j'y pense plus je comprends son choix.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne dis pas que je l'approuve, loin de là. Mais je comprends les raisons qui l'ont poussées à faire ça. Elle l'a fait pour son peuple. Elle a agi uniquement dans l'intérêt de son peuple. Tout comme moi...  
\- Tu n'es pas comme elle ! Tu n'es pas comme ce monstre ! Comme cette..."

Ma mère s'arrêta quand elle croisa mon regard. Ses mots m'avaient touchés au plus profond de moi. Pourquoi voyaient-ils tous Lexa comme un montre ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à voir au delà de la carapace qu'elle s'est créé ? _Simplement parce que tu es la seule qu'elle a laissé entrer dans sa carapace._ Souffla la voix dans ma tête.  
Maman allait s'excuser mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit Lexa à l'entrée.

"Je peux entrer ? Demanda Lexa sur un ton timide que je ne lui connaissais pas  
\- Je vais vous laisser" lança ma mère en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **LEXA POV**

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Clarke était réveillée, elle allait bien, ou presque. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de me demander où en était notre relation. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux je m'étais jetée sur elle sans penser à autre chose qu'à elle. J'étais si heureux qu'elle soit enfin revenue parmi nous. Je l'avais serrée à l'en étouffer, de peur que si je la lâche, elle disparaisse. Heureusement elle n'avait pas bougé. Mais elle n'avait pas parlé non plus. _M'en veut-elle encore ?_ Peut-être me détestait-elle après ce qui était arrivé par ma faute. _Oui elle devrait._ L'ambiance à son chevet était étrange. Alors lorsqu'elle m'avait appris la présence d'un espion, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion. Je m'étais éclipsée. En réalité j'étais déjà au courant. Et j'avais déjà réglé le problème. Lorsque mon propre espion était revenu, et qu'il m'avait raconté, j'avais tout de suite compris. Alors lorsque j'allais vers la salle du trône à la Nation des Glaces j'avais attrapé un garde et lui avait soutiré le nom de l'espion. En rentrant au camp, après mon discours, j'avais été le trouver. Je ne lui avais même pas posé de questions. La tête qu'il a fait lorsqu'il m'a vue entrer dans sa tente a été suffisante comme confirmation de sa culpabilité. Je lui ai tranché la gorge avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis j'ai demandé à deux gardes de noyer le cadavre.

J'avais besoin d'air. De réfléchir. Je marchais sans but. Qu'allait-il advenir maintenant ? Clarke allait-elle repartir avec sa mère au camp Jaha ? Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher. Sans doute ne voudrait-elle plus jamais me voir. Je savais que Clarke devait être en train de raconter à sa mère ce qui s'était passé. J'ignorais ce que lui avait dit la reine exactement mais j'en avais une petite idée... Et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Lorsque sa mère saurait tout, elle voudrait sans doute me tuer. Ou m'étriper. _Que vas-tu faire si Clarke te repousse ?_ S'interrogea ma conscience. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Cette éventualité était trop dure à imaginer. _Il va bien falloir pourtant. Parce que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Et pas question de te laisser couler ! Tu as un peuple à diriger !_ Ce qui est sympa avec cette conscience c'est qu'elle a toujours les mots qu'il faut pour voir réconforter...

Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire après tout. Pour l'instant j'avais juste besoin d'être auprès d'elle, de la voir. Je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers ma tente. En approchant j'entendis une discussion violente. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre :

"Tu n'es pas comme elle ! Tu n'es pas comme ce monstre ! Comme cette..."

 _Un... Monstre? C'est donc comme ça qu'Abby me voyait ? Sans doute Clarke pensait-elle la même chose._  
Je passai dans l'embrasure et me trouvai au beau milieu d'un silence. Clarke avait l'air vexée et sa mère était gênée. Clarke avait les jours légèrement rouges. Comme lorsqu'elle s'énerve où qu'elle défend un sujet qui lui tient vraiment à cœur.

 **"Je peux entrer ?** Demandai-je timidement. _Timidement ? Excuse moi ? Depuis quand tu es timide ?_  
\- Je vais vous laisser. **"** Lança Abby et elle sortit.

Je m'avançais prudemment vers Clarke. Elle paraissait épuisée. Et l'énorme bleu son visage n'arrangeait rien. _C'est moi qui ai fait ça. C'est de ma faute._ Elle souriait malgré tout. Et ses yeux pétillaient. Ils avaient presque retrouvé leur éclat d'avant... D'avant le Mont Weather.

"Hey, lançai-je  
\- Hey, répondit elle  
\- Clarke je suis vraiment désolée, commençai-je, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avais pas laissé partir... Oh mon dieu tu dois me détester...  
\- Lexa, tenta de m'interrompre Clarke  
\- Je suis vraiment une personne horrible... Tu as subi tout ça à cause de moi... Toute ces coupures...  
\- Lexa ! Re tenta Clarke sans succès.  
\- Si je t'avais laissé tranquille rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé... Tu dois me haïr... Je suis désolée...  
\- LEXA ! Hurla Clarke et cette fois je réagis. Lexa regarde-moi, dit-elle en me prenant la main. Je ne te déteste pas d'accord ? Je. Ne. Te. Déteste. Pas.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui Lexa.  
\- Mais... Mais tu devrais...  
\- Je ne te déteste pas Lexa. Je... Je te pardonne"

Je relevai la tête et osai enfin croiser son regard. Et je compris qu'elle était sincère. Il n'y avait ni haine ni rancœur dans ses yeux. Juste... _De l'amour..._ Je devais rêver. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Tout ce que je lisais dans son regard à cet instant c'était ce l'amour. Nous nous fixâmes longtemps. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Chacun détaillant l'autre. À un moment Clarke avança sa main vers mon visage. _Elle va me gifler. Elle va me gifler._ Je fermais les yeux en attente du choc. Mais il ne vint pas. Je sentis juste sa main caresser ma joue. Tout doucement. Comme si elle effleurai la chose la plus fragile du monde. Je décidai d'ailleurs que c'était la meilleure sensation du monde.

"Je suis prête maintenant" murmura-t-elle

Tout d'abord je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et puis je me souvins. Lorsque je l'avais embrassée la première fois, elle y avait mis fin en disant qu'elle n'était pas prête à être avec qui que ce soit, du moins pas pour le moment.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Lentement. Son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus mien. Et puis d'un coup elle s'écarta.

"Aouch,Gémit- elle en se tenant le ventre, Ça n'était pas vraiment censé se passer comme ça" sourit-elle

Je souris à mon tour. Je me levai de ma chaise et allais m'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Je la regardai intensément. À mon tour j'approchai ma main et caressai sa joue. Je m'approchai  
lentement et posai les lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, comme une découverte. Puis Clarke pressa plus fort ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer vers elle. Peu à peu le baiser devint plus intense, plus passionné. C'était comme une drogue à laquelle on goûte et on en veut toujours plus. Tandis qu'elle m'embrassait je sentais toutes les émotions qu'elle évacuait. La peur, la haine, la douleur, la rancoeur mais surtout l'amour. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas elle me fit basculer et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. _Elle n'est pas censée ne pas pouvoir bouger ? Ou même devoir ?_

"Clarke... Tu es blessée... Tu ne devrais pas..."

Elle me fit taire écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue dessinant le contour de mes lèvres. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche et nos langues se trouvèrent. À cet instant j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment entière. Je sentais le désir monter. Clarke commença à promener ses mains sur mon corps mais je l'arrêtai.

"Clarke Griffin ! Tu es blessée et tout sauf en état !"

Je me retournai de façon à me retrouver à califourchon sur elle mais sans la toucher.

"Hors de question que ta convalescence se passe mal"

Elle me tira la langue.

"Tu devrais te reposer, lui dis-je en me levant  
\- Lexa attends ! Elle m'attrapa la main. Reste. S'il te plaît. "

Grommelant mais non pas moins ravie je m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Elle posa la tête sur mon épaule et s'endormir presque aussitôt.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CLARKE POV**_

Je me réveillai, comme tous les matins depuis un mois, dans les bras de Lexa. Pour une fois, elle dormait encore. Ce qui était rare car habituellement elle était réveillée et me regardai dormir le sourire aux lèvres. Je souris à mon tour. Cette fois c'était à moi de la regarder dormir. Elle paraissait si paisible. Elle n'avait plus rien de la Commandante, froide et sans cœur.

Durant ces quatre dernières semaines, j'avais vécu comme dans un rêve. J'avais complètement oublié la trahison de Lexa, _Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Et moi je suis reine ?_ Se moqua la voix dans ma tête. Je tentai de la faire mais en vain, elle avait décidé de s'exprimer. _Tu essayes de convaincre tout le monde, même toi, que tu as pardonné à Lexa et que maintenant tout va aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ? Mais qui tentes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou les autres ? Allez avoue ! Au fond tu n'as pas oublié du tout ! Tu l'as même encore bien en travers de la gorge hein ! Et tu t'attends même à ce qu'elle te refasse un coup foireux hein ?_ Je la fis taire en lui lançant un oreiller. Non je ne suis pas folle ! C'est juste que lorsque j'entre en débat avec ma conscience, ma voix intérieure, appelez ça comme vous voulez, je la vois littéralement se tenir devant moi et sa voix résonne dans ma tête. C'est comme mon reflet mais sans miroir.

Du fait de mon mouvement brusque, j'avais réveillé Lexa.

"Clarke... Grogna-t-elle, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Juste un faux mouvement désolée, dis-je en essayant de paraître crédible  
\- Mmmm, répondit-elle en se retournant et en cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller, tu m'as réveillée  
\- Désolée... M'excusai-je  
\- Et Clarke ! Je blague ! Ri-t-elle  
\- Ah parce que tu as de l'humour toi maintenant ? La taquinai-je  
\- Évidemment !"

J'allais répondre lorsqu'un "HEDA !" retentit à l'extérieur. Lexa me fit un sourire désolé, d'un air de dire "Il faut que j'y aille". Elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement, m'embrassa tout aussi rapidement et sortit. Je ne protestai pas. C'était comme ça presque tous les matins. On se réveillait, on discutait et il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la poussait à s'en aller, quoi que ce matin c'était vraiment tôt. Moi, handicapée que j'étais, j'avais interdiction de bouger. Non pas que je n'ai pas essayé, mais bien évidemment Lexa avait prévu le coup et avait placé deux gardes devant la porte prêts à me clouer au lit si jamais je ne mettais ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en dehors de la tente. De toute façon ma jambe me faisait encore trop souffrir pour que je puisse gambader. Bien que depuis ces derniers jours cela s'était nettement amélioré. Ma mère avait laissé un talkie-walkie afin de pouvoir suivre mon état. _Mon œil oui ! Elle veut surtout me surveiller !_ Je la soupçonnais même d'avoir demandé à Raven de le régler de telle façon qu'il soit en permanence sur écoute. Dans le doute j'avais demandé à Lexa de le conserver en dehors de la tente.

Je m'assis sur le lit et comme tous les matins j'inspectai mes blessures. Les coupures avaient toutes cicatrisées et certaines commençaient même à disparaître. Je bougeai ma jambe pru-demment et à ma grande surprise je parvins à la déplier complètement et quasiment sans dou-leur. Je tâtai ma côte, celle-ci me faisait encore quelque peu souffrir mais rien d'insupportable. Toute excitée, je tentai de me mettre debout, opération d'habitude très périlleuse se terminant souvent par une chute magistrale sur le sol. Je me levai prudemment, sans prendre appui sur ma jambe gauche. Une fois debout je posai mon pied gauche et répartis lentement mon poids du corps sur les deux jambes. Et là miracle ! Je parvenais à tenir debout ! Et la douleur était plus que supportable : un simple petit élancement de rien du tout ! _Si ta mère était là..._ Commença ma conscience. Mais je ne la laissai pas finir. Je pouvais marcher ! Enfin ! J'allais pouvoir sortir de cette tente ! Je m'habillai rapidement et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsqu'Octavia rentra, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait quasiment fini de récupérer et ses ecchymoses n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

"Hey ! lança-t-elle  
\- Hey ! Répondis-je  
\- Comm...commença-t-elle, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua que j'étais debout au lieu d'être couchée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?  
\- Hum... Je m'apprêtais à sortir...  
\- Mais... Et ta jambe ?  
\- Guérie !  
\- Clarke... Tu ne...  
\- Je ne rien du tout O', la coupai-je, ça fait un mois que je suis reste cloitrée dans mon lit toute la journée ! Alors maintenant que je peux marcher si tu crois que je vais m'en passer !  
\- Mais Clarke...  
\- Pas de mais ! S'il faut je t'assomme pour que tu me laisses sortir !  
\- Ah Ah Ah ! Explosa-t-elle de rire. Comme si tu pouvais me battre ! Bon puisque ton entêtement légendaire n'a apparemment pas disparu durant ces dernières semaines je te laisse sortir.  
\- Tu vois quand tu veux! Me moquai-je.  
\- MAIS ! Je viens avec toi ! Je veux assister au retour de l'homme, enfin la femme, des cavernes, à la civilisation !  
\- Femme des cavernes toi-même ! Allez viens !"

Nous sortîmes donc. Je marchai lentement. Je tenais debout certes mais je ne galopais pas encore. Je redécouvris le camp comme si c'était la première fois. Savourant chaque son, chaque odeur. _Tu veux pas te rouler par terre non plus ? Pour sentir la terre._ Se moqua ma conscience. Je continuai sans m'en préoccuper. Octavia m'observait. D'un côté riant de me voir ébahie devant quelque chose de naturel et de l'autre scrutant chacun de mes gestes avec précision pour être sûre que j'aille réellement bien.

Je cherchais Lexa du regard. Je ne la trouvais pas. J'interrogeais Octavia, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. J'attrapai un garde au hasard et lui posais la question.

"Elle est à l'infirmerie il me semble. Avec la fille blessée." Me répondit-il

 _La fille blessée ? Quelle fille blessée ?_ Je remerciai rapidement le garde et allai à l'infirmerie. Suivie de loin par Octavia.

J'entrai et vis Lexa de dos. Elle était penchée au-dessus de quelqu'un. Je me décalai pour voir. Effectivement c'était une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs. Ils étaient magnifiques. En observant plus attentivement je remarquai le sang son séché sur son front. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Était-elle morte ?

"Lexa ? "Appelai-je doucement

Elle retourna, lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Son regard croisa le mien. Une dé-charge électrique me traversa. _Son regard..._ Je ne l'avais vue comme ça. Elle qui portait toujours un masque de self-control infranchissable. Elle paraissait abattue. Brisée. Dévastée. La lueur dans son regard s'était éteinte.

"Clarke ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix que je ne connaissais pas. Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couchée ?  
\- Ma jambe va beaucoup mieux ! Annonçai-je. Et je voulais te le montrer. Mais comme tu l'air occupé je vais y aller"

Elle me fixa. J'attendais qu'elle me dise que non elle voulait que je reste. Qu'elle était heureuse que j'aille mieux. Que maintenant on allait pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça.

"Oui s'il te plait. Je te retrouve ce soir. " Me répondit-elle sur ton plus que froid. _PARDON ?_ S'insurgea ma conscience. _Déjà que je l'aime pas celle-là !_

Ce fut comme si un énorme poids s'abattait sur ma tête. Comme si on me plongeait la tête sous l'eau en m'empêchant de sortir. J'avais du mal à respirer. Mais je ne dis rien. Je me contentai de détourner les talons. Je n'accordai même pas un regard à Octavia. Je marchais droit jusqu'à la tente. J'aurais aimé courir mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas. J'entendais Octavia qui me rattrapait et qui me harcelait de question mais je n'écoutais pas. Je rentrai dans la tente et me ruai sur le lit et m'enfouis sous les draps. Octavia tenta de me faire parler mais lorsqu'elle com-prit que je ne parlerais pas elle sortit.

Je restai dans la même position toute la journée. Recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je n'arrivais pas à penser. Mon esprit était vide. Complètement vide. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Mais au bout d'un moment mes yeux s'humidifièrent et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

Dans la soirée, Lexa rentra. Je ne bougeai pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle parle. À ce qu'elle s'excuse. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de se glisser dans les draps et de me tourner le dos.

 **LEXA POV**

Je me réveillais tous les matins aux côtés de Clarke. Je vivais sur un petit nuage. Même si nous n'avions jamais beaucoup de temps je savourais chacun de ces instants.

Mais ce matin nous avions à peine eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots. Un de mes guerriers m'avait appelée en urgence. J'étais partie rapidement.

Je l'avais rejoint et lui avait demandé de me briefer sur la situation. Il m'a expliqué qu'une jeune fille était arrivée seule, à cheval et grièvement blessée.

Je l'avais suivie jusqu'à l'infirmière où elle avait été transportée. On m'avait guidée jusqu'à elle.

Lorsque je l'ai vue la terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Cette fille ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Costia. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux blonds presque blancs et ce visage ovale. Contrai-rement à Costia, celui-ci était constellé de tâches rousseurs. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais perdue complètement perdue. _Costia_...Cette fille... _Costia_...Ce visage... _Costia_... Pourquoi ? Cela faisait remonter tellement de souvenirs. Nyko s'occupa d'elle. Il dit qu'elle allait s'en sortir. _Costia pourquoi_ _m'as tu abandonnée ?_ Je hochai la tête, sans trop vraiment écouter. J'étais ailleurs. Je pensais à elle. Dans la matinée, j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer à l'infirmerie.

"Lexa ?" Entendis-je

 _Non non non pas cette voix. Pas maintenant._ Je ne voulais pas. Non je ne pouvais pas voir Clarke maintenant. C'était trop. Je mélangeais tout. Je voulais disparaître. Ne plus ressentir. Ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui me vrillait la poitrine. Alors je lui ai répondu sur un ton que je ne connaissais pas. Et lorsqu'elle a proposé de s'en aller, je l'ai encouragée. Son regard, la lueur dans ses yeux à ce moment n'a fait qu'accentuer la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je voulais lui courir après. Lui dire que j'étais désolée. Que c'était à cause de cette fille. Mais je n'en fis rien. J'étais comme figée. Incapable de bouger.

Je passai ma journée au chevet de cette fille. Lorsque je pénétrais dans ma tente, je trouvais Clarke emmitouflée dans les draps en position fœtale. Cette vision acheva de me briser le cœur. Je ne parlais pas pour autant. Je me contentai de me glisser dans les draps. En silence. Je ne pouvais pas parler. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

 **CLARKE POV**

Je me réveillai frigorifiée, seule. Lexa était déjà partie. _Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit..._ Ricana ma conscience. Je n'avais même pas la force de la faire taire. Je peinais encore à comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tout allait si bien. Et puis là d'un coup, plus rien.

Je décidai de me lever. Pas question de rester encore une journée à me morfondre dans mon lit. Je me levai et m'habillai. Ma jambe était un peu engourdie mais je parvenais tout de même à m'appuyer dessus. Je sortis de la tente.

Dehors, j'errais sans but. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour du camp sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les Terriens me regardaient d'un œil étrange. Je ne leur en tenais pas rigueur : je devais avoir une mine épouvantable. Je finis par me diriger vers la porte Sud. Elle était souvent déserte et je ne demandais pas mieux. Je m'assis sur une pierre et attendis. Quoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Sans doute que le temps passe. Où qu'Octavia débarque en hurlant qu'elle me cherchait partout et qu'elle était morte de trouille et que j'étais complétement inconsciente. Je souris à cette idée. Oui c'était surement ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsque j'entendis des pas dans la fin de matinée, je me retournai, m'attendant à trouver Octa-via, fulminant de rage. Mais au lieu de ça, je tombais nez à nez avec Lexa. Je reculai, surprise. Elle était différente d'hier. Elle n'avait plus son air dévasté de la veille. Ou du moins il était beaucoup moins présent. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer son état.

 **LEXA POV**

Je m'en voulais tellement. Chaque fois que je repensais à ma réaction avec Clarke, j'avais envie de me gifler. Pourquoi avais-je agi de la sorte ? Il aurait suffi de lui expliquer la situation. Cela faisait près d'une heure que je la cherchais. Je devais lui parler. Lui expliquer. Le matin même, j'étais partie avant qu'elle ne se réveille, je ne pouvais pas affronter son regard, pas comme ça. Je devais d'abord réfléchir. La fille s'était réveillée dans la matinée. Elle s'appelait Carla. _Ce n'est pas Costia. Costia est morte._ Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé mais sa famille avait été attaquée par des gens dont elle ignorait l'identité. Ils avaient massacré sa famille et avaient l'avoir aussi mais elle avait réussi à s'échapper à temps pour échouer ici. Elle était encore très faible mais sa vie n'était plus en danger.

Lorsque j'avais été sûre qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains je m'étais lancée à la recherche de Clarke. J'avais fini par la trouver. Assise sur une pierre non loin de la porte Sud. Je m'avançai lentement vers elle mais elle dû m'entendre car elle se retourna. Le regard qu'elle me lança me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il était froid et empreint d'une profonde déception.

"Clarke... Commençai-je  
\- Tu es encore venue me dire de m'en aller ? Répondit-elle sur un ton agressif  
\- Non, non je voulais... _T'excuser Lexa, t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué tout de même !_  
\- Je vois bien que ma présence t'est inconfortable ! Ne t'en fais pas je m'en vais !"

Elle se leva et me dépassa. Mais je la retins par le bras.

"Clarke ! Attends ! Écoute-moi ! S'il te plaît !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Soupira-t-elle. Vas-y je t'écoute.  
\- Ce qui s'est passé hier. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas réagir de la sorte. C'est juste que... cette fille, Carla, m'a rappelée tellement de souvenirs ! Je la vis se crisper à l'évocation de Carla.  
\- Quels souvenirs Lexa ? Qui-est-ce ?  
\- Ce n'est personne, je ne l'avais jamais vue avant hier. Mais...  
\- Alors de quels souvenirs parles-tu ? Me coupa-t-elle  
\- Je n'avais jamais vu Carla, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais déjà vu son visage. C'est... C'est le même que celui de Costia. Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !"

Clarke laissa échapper un "oh" de stupeur. Elle se couvrit la bouche des mains. Elle comprenait à présent mon attitude, ou du moins commençait à comprendre. Je vis plusieurs émotions passer sur son visage. La tristesse, le regret.

"Je... Je suis désolée Lexa... Je ne savais pas...  
\- C'est moi qui suis désolée Clarke, je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer de la sorte. J'aurais dû t'expliquer. _Lexa qui s'excuse ?_ Plaisanta ma conscience _C'est une première !_  
\- Je te pardonne, murmura Clarke  
\- Merci. Durant les prochains jours je vais être souvent avec Carla, elle a été attaquée et nous avons besoin de découvrir qui est l'auteur.  
\- Pas de problème je comprends, me répondit-elle en souriant mais je vis bien que même si elle comprenait il y avait quand même un problème

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Mon coeur s'était allégé. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter son regard déçu plus longtemps _. Qu'est-ce que me fait cette fille bon sang ? Il y a encore quelques temps je n'en aurais rien eu à faire du regard qu'elle pouvait porter sur moi._ Nous restâmes face à face sans rien dire. Puis finalement je m'avançai vers elle et effleurai doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Puis je m'écartai en souriant et repartis vers le camp.

 **CLARKE POV**

Lexa était venue s'excuser. J'avais enfin compris l'origine de son comportement. Cela avait dû être horrible pour elle de voir débarquer comme le fantôme de Costia. Mais pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt ? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

Nous avons repris notre routine habituelle, comme au début. _Non pas comme au début. Rien n'était pareil._ Je me mentais à moi-même. Faisant comme si je ne voyais rien. Me persuadant que ce n'était rien.

Lexa n'était plus jamais là lorsque je me réveillai. Elle était toujours partie voir Carla. Et lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à aller mieux, Lexa se levait aux aurores pour la retrouver et parler de son attaque. Elles en discutaient toute la journée et Lexa rentrait tard le soir. Et lorsqu'elle n'était pas à avec Carla elle devait remplir son rôle de commandante. Nous n'échangions plus que de simples banalités. Et quand il nous arrivait d'avoir une vraie conversation, Lexa n'avait que Carla à la bouche.

Je pleurais silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle ne me voyait pas. Mais pas question de lui en parler. Elle prendrait ça pour une faiblesse. Et puis après tout elle avait le droit d'avoir des amies non ? _Amie qui est le portrait craché de son ancienne copine décédée..._ Chuchota ma conscience. Et alors ? Ça ne voulait rien dire, si ?

Je passai les deux semaines suivantes à me poser cette question. Hésitant tous les soirs à aborder le sujet avec Lexa. Devais-je réellement lui en parler ? Le prendrait-elle mal ? J'en avais discuté avec Octavia. Elle, bien-sûr, était d'avis que je mette mon poing dans la tête de Carla en lui ordonnant de quitter le camp. Mais je préférais de loin ma méthode. Et puis un soir je me décidai.

J'attendais dans la tente. Assise sur le lit. Il était déjà tard et Lexa n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle devait être en réunion avec le conseil. En ce comment son rôle de commandante lui prenait beaucoup de temps. _Non Clarke... La réunion c'était hier. Aujourd'hui elle était avec Carla._ En réfléchissant je me souvins qu'effectivement la réunion était la veille. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps ?

Quelque peu inquiète je décidai de partir à sa recherche.

Dehors, la nuit tombait. J'allais d'abord à l'infirmerie. Je rentrai et trouvai l'endroit désert.

"Lexa ?"

Pas de réponse. Elle doit être ailleurs. Je ressortis et réfléchis. Où pouvait-elle être ? Je pensais à la salle du conseil. Je traversais le camp et rentrai dans le bâtiment en ruines. Là encore j'ap-pelais Lexa. Toujours aucune réponse. Je pensais alors la porte Sud. Je sortis en courant du bâtiment et y allai. Mais comme précédemment, Lexa n'y était pas.

Découragée, je fis demi-tour en direction de la tente. Je croisais quelques Terriens qui me sou-haitèrent bonne nuit. Je leur répondis par un sourire. Pour rentrer je passai devant l'infirmerie. J'allais la dépasser lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Je reculai et passai ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je me figeais sur place. J'eus l'impression que l'on venait de me verser un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête _. Non non non ce n'est pas possible !_ Je clignais des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien à faire. L'image ne disparaissait pas. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un me plantait des agrafes dans le cœur puis les retirait une à une.


	12. Chapter 12

**CLARKE POV**

Lexa était là juste devant moi, adossée au mur. Elle était avec Carla. Et elle l'embrassait. Elle embrassait Carla. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes. Carla avait plaqué Lexa contre le mur. Elle avait posé ses mains sur les siennes. Et Lexa ne tentait même pas de la repousser. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse. De rage. De déception. Comment avais-je pu croire que tout allait s'arranger ? Comment avais-je pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Lexa tenait à moi ? J'avais été stupide. Je m'étais imaginé que Lexa m'aimait. _Comme si elle était capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit !_ Je souffrais tellement. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement j'avais mal. Je voulais hurler. Je voulais hurler tellement fort que tout le monde m'entendrait. Mais tout ce que parvins à dire c'est :

 **"** Pourquoi Lexa ? Pourquoi ?"

À cet instant, je la vis repousser Carla et tourner la tête vers moi. Son regard croisa le mien mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y lire quoi que soit. J'avais déjà tourné les talons. J'étais sortie en courant. J'avais couru jusqu'à la tente. Là j'avais rassemblé le peu d'affaires que j'avais et j'étais partie. Je m'étais sauvée dans la forêt, courant à en perdre haleine. Sans savoir où j'allais.

 **LEXA POV** / _Ben oui parce que quand même on aimerait bien comprendre ce qui lui est passé par la tête /_

Ces dernières semaines avaient été pour le moins étranges... Je m'étais expliquée avec Clarke. Les choses auraient dû reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Sauf que non. Il y avait Carla. Cette fille m'obsédait. Elle ressemblait tellement à Costia. C'était perturbant. Mais elle n'avait pas son caractère. Costia était quelqu'un qui avait un caractère très prononcé. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. C'était une battante. Et une vrai tête de mule. _Un peu comme Clarke..._ Carla n'était pas comme ça. Elle était douce et timide. Trop douce. Trop gentille. Mais malgré tout je passais presque tout mon temps avec elle.

J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait été attaquée. Je voulais savoir. C'était comme si... Je me devais de le découvrir. Pour Costia. Pour sauver Carla, tandis que je n'avais pas pu sauver Costia. Ma proximité avec Carla dérangeait Clarke. Je le voyais. Mais je ne _pouvais_ pas abandonner. Je voulais résoudre cette histoire. Carla est l'une des notre. Elle fait partie de mon peuple. Tout irait mieux avec Clarke lorsque Carla rentrerait chez elle.

Malgré mon obsession pour Carla, Clarke me manquait. Énormément. Notre intimité me manquait. Me réveiller dans ses bras me manquait.

Alors ce soir là j'avais décidé de rallumer la flamme. J'avais prévu de finir plus tôt que prévu mes recherches avec Carla pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Clarke. Sauf que, forcément, cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Au moment de partir Carla m'avait retenue. Elle avait commencé à parler en enchaînant des phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens. Je l'avais arrêtée. Lui demandant de respirer et de recommencer plus lentement. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait parlé. Pendant longtemps. Parlant de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était ici. Plus ça allait et plus la conversation prenait un cours qui ne plaisait pas vraiment. Mais je l'avais laissé terminer. Et elle avait fini par me dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi.

Je ne répondis rien. Je la regardai les yeux écarquillés. _C'est de ta faute Lexa. Tu as tellement vu Costia en elle que tu lui a donné de faux espoirs._ Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il est vrai que je m'étais rapprochée d'elle ces derniers temps mais je n'avais jamais, non jamais, pensé à elle de cette façon. Je voulais Clarke. La seule personne à laquelle je pensais c'était Clarke. _Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

 **"** Viens on rentre", avais-je fini par dire

Elle me suivit sans un mot. Sans doute déçue de ma réaction. Je la raccompagnais à l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai moi aussi, et la regardai d'un air interrogateur. Alors tout alla très vite. Elle plaqua contre le le mur et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'abandonnais à ce baiser pendant à peine une seconde. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Ce n'est pas Costia ! Et ce n'est pas Clarke non plus !_ Je m'apprêtais à repousser Carla lorsque j'entendis la voix de Clarke :

 **"** Pourquoi Lexa ? Pourquoi ?"

 _Non non non elle ne peut pas être là. C'est juste un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller._ Je repoussai Carla et tournai la tête. Je vis alors Clarke, le visage baigné de larmes. _C'est moi qui ai fait ça..._ Elle paraissait brisée. Elle avait le même regard qu'au Mont Weather, sauf que cette fois c'était 10 fois pire. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était partie.

Je restai figée sur place. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses déraper de la sorte ? La situation de ne m'échappe jamais... _Sauf lorsqu'il est question de sentiments._ Chuchota la voix dans ma tête.

"Je suis désolée... " Murmura Carla

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité. Je ne la regardai même pas et sortis en courant. Dehors, je cherchais Clarke du regard. Ne la voyant pas, je décidai d'aller voir dans la tente. Ses affaires n'étaient plus là. _Elle est partie..._ Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Je devais la rattraper.

Je courais dans la forêt. Hélant Clarke. Bien entendu je n'obtenais aucune réponse. Heureusement, Clarke ne savait pas se déplacer en forêt sans laisser de traces et je la retrouvais plutôt facilement.

Elle courait sans se retourner. J'accélérai pour la rattraper. Lorsque je fus à son niveau je l'attrapai par le bras.

 **"** Clarke ! Attends!  
\- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle.  
\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! S'il te plaît !  
 **-** Vas t'en Lexa ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !"

Ses mots me faisaient l'effet de coups de poignard chauffé à blanc. Ils s'insinuaient sous ma peau et me brulaient de l'intérieur. Elle me regardai avec tellement de haine. Je pouvais sentir tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Elle tenta de se dégager mais je la tenais fermement.

"Lâche-moi ! Susurra-t-elle en serrant les dents.  
\- Non. D'abord tu vas m'écouter !  
\- JE NE VEUX PAS T'ÉCOUTER LEXA ! Tu l'as embrassée ! Tu l'as embrassée merde ! S'égosilla-t-elle  
\- Non.. Non c'est elle !  
\- C'est la même chose Lexa ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne l'as pas repoussée !  
\- Je voulais le faire ! Mais tout est allé tellement vite je...  
\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Maintenant lâche moi !  
\- Non."

Elle tenta de se dégager une nouvelle fois mais je n'étais pas décidée à la lâcher. Elle essaye de me faire tomber. Je ripostai et nous nous retrouvâmes à terre. Elle roula sur le côté pour s'échapper mais je l'attrapai. Je la stoppai et me postai à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Je pris ses mains et les plaçais autour de sa tête.

 **"** Dégage Lexa ! S'exclama-t-elle avec rage  
\- Non pas avant que tu m'aies écouté !  
\- Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu entends ! PLUS JAMAIS !"

Sous l'effet du choc je reculai quelque peu. Sans pour autant relâcher la pression. _Elle me déteste. J'ai tout gâché..._

 _ **"**_ Tu ne veux plus me voir ? C'est bien ça ? Énonçai-je  
\- Exactement ! C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter depuis tout à l'heure !  
\- Si tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dis que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir et que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi, alors je te laisserais partir."

Elle tressaillit. Je la sens qui hésite. Elle détourne la tête.

 **"** Dégage Lexa. Réitéra-t-elle  
\- Dis-le moi en face, alors !  
\- Je te hais, dit-elle tout en regardant toujours à côté.  
\- Prouve-le ! Dis-je pour la provoquer."

Elle se dégagea la main et me gifla. _Aouch ! Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça !_ Je portais la main à ma joue meurtrie et la lâchai par la même occasion. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, se releva et repartit en courant. _Merde !_ Je la rattrapai facilement et la plaquai au sol.

 **"** Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Lâchais-je. Si tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, soit. Mais je veux que tu me regarde et que tu me le dises.  
\- JE TE HAIS !, hurla-t-elle en fixant mes poignets.  
\- Regarde-moi ! Dis-je en lui attrapant le menton.

Son regard croisa enfin le mien. J'y lisais tellement de douleur. Je l'avais brisée. Elle ravala ses larmes.

"Je te hais Lexa, je ne veux plus jamais te voir." S'étrangla-t-elle en me fixant.

Je la lâchais immédiatement. Elle s'enfuit en courant. Je ne bougeais pas. Je restai là à attendre.

 **CLARKE POV**

Je lui avais menti. Je l'avais regardée dans les yeux et je lui avais dis que je la détestais, que je ne voulais plus jamais la voir. Sauf que c'était faux. Je ne la haïssais pas. Du moins pas complétement. Malgré tous mes efforts une partie de moi ne parvenait pas à la haïr. Lorsque j'avais prononcé ces mots, elle m'avait lâché immédiatement. Comme frappée par la foudre. Ces mots l'avaient autant blessée que moi. Sans doute même plus. Et pourtant, je n'avais rien fait. J'étais juste partie. J'avais fui.

Je courais depuis presque une heure maintenant. Sans m'arrêter. Je commençais à apercevoir les lumières du Camp Jaha. Je m'accordai enfin une pause. De toute façon j'étais sûre que Lexa ne m'avait suivie. Pas après ce que je lui avais dis. _Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_ Je regardai derrière moi. J'avais tout abandonné d'un coup. Sans réfléchir. Et maintenant j'étais là, perdue au beau milieu de la forêt, sans savoir si je devais continuer à avancer ou non. Après tout à quoi bon ? La vie sur Terre ne m'a apporté que de la souffrance. _Faux !_ Hurla ma conscience. _Tous ces moments avec Finn, avec Bellamy, avec tes amis et même avec Lexa ce n'était pas de la souffrance !_ C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu des bons moments, mais regardez où ça m'avait menée. Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. Sur Terre on ne se demandait pas si la vie était plaisante, on survivait point.

Je me relevai et repartis. J'arrivai au Camp Jaha dans la nuit. Je m'avançai prudemment jusqu'à la porte.

 **"** Ne tirez pas ! C'est moi, Clarke !"Criai-je aux gardes

Je priai pour qu'ils m'aient entendue. Ne recevant aucune réponse je commençai à paniquer. Je ne tenais pas à mourir d'une balle dans la tête. Je fus vite rassurée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à mon approche. Je pénétrais à l'intérieur du camp et fut immédiatement accueillie par Raven qui me sauta dans la bras.

"Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Enfin je suis super contente que tu sois là mais...  
\- T'inquiète Rav', j'ai compris, la rassurai-je, Je... Je rentre au bercail.  
\- Mais... Et Lexa ?  
\- Lexa est à TonDC."

A l'évocation de Lexa mon regard s'était assombri. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle me poursuive jusqu'ici ? Bien-sûr elle n'était pas vraiment là, _Heureusement,_ mais chaque fois que l'on prononçait son nom j'avais l'impression qu'elle était là. Me fixant des ses beaux yeux verts. Raven, à mon attitude avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais elle ne posa de question. Et je l'en remerciai.

"Viens ! Me dit-elle. Tout le monde va être ravi de te revoir !"

Je la suivis en silence. C'était étrange d'être à nouveau revenue ici. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois remonte à il y a bien longtemps. Et pourtant je me sens toujours chez moi . Je pense à Octavia. Je ne lui ai même pas dis que je partais. Elle l'a sans doute découvert maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas si elle rentrera. Elle restera sans doute avec Lincoln. Raven me guida à l'intérieur de l'Arche comme si je n'étais jamais venue mais je la laissai faire. Alors qu'elle allait me montrer ma chambre nous croisâmes Bellamy. Je manquais de lui rentrer dedans. Nous nous regardâmes en même temps.

"Clarke ?  
\- Hey ! Murmurai-je  
\- Qu... Quand es-tu revenue ?  
\- À l'instant"

Il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait et me serra dans ses bras. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu ce jour là c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait plus jamais m'arriver. Je m'abandonnais à cette étreinte.

"Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il  
\- Toi aussi"

Je vis Raven s'impatienter par dessus l'épaule de Bellamy. Elle me lança un regard pleins de sous-entendu qui me fit sourire.

"Bon je vais y aller... Lâcha-t-elle. Clarke ta chambre est juste là.  
\- Merci Rav', répondis-je. On en reparle! Articulai-je silencieusement.

Je lâchai enfin Bellamy. L'émotion passée, il me regardait maintenant avec un air interrogateur. _Evidemment ! Il veut savoir où j'étais ! Ma mère leur a pourtant sûrement raconté! Enfin... Peut-être pas tout..._

 **"** Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-.t-il  
\- Chez les Terriens. Répondis-je doucement  
\- Oui je sais. Abby nous l'a dit. Mais pourquoi Clarke ? Pourquoi es-tu restée là bas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?  
 _Lexa..._  
\- Je... _Lexa pourquoi ?_ Je ne... _Lexa pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?_ Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant...  
\- Comme tu voudras. Mais si jamais tu veux en parler n'hésite pas !"

Et sur ce, il s'en alla. Je restai seule dans le couloir. J'hésitais à aller voir ma mère. Elle allait m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de mon retour. Je regardai ma montre : il était déjà tard. Je décidai donc d'aller me coucher. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et savourai la sensation d'un vrai matelas à nouveau. Puis je fondis en larmes. Tout ce que j'avais refoulé aujourd'hui ressurgit. Je pleurais son pourvoir m'arrêter. Je me glissai sous les draps et continuai à pleurer sans même savoir pourquoi. Et bientôt la fatigue l'emporta et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

 **LEXA POV**

Je restai sans là. Sans bouger. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée immobile. Je devais oublier. Je devais faire taire mes émotions qui entravaient mon jugement. _L'amour est une faiblesse Lexa._ C'est vrai j'étais devenue faible. Complètement dépendante des réactions de Clarke. Je pensais à elle tout le temps. Et cela empiétait sur mon rôle de commandante. Il fallait que ça cesse. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai. Je me concentrai sur la douleur qui me vrillait la poitrine, je la visualisai. Et je la fis disparaître. Ou je me convainquis qu'elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Lorsque ce fut fait, je laissai ma cape et pris la direction du camp.

Là-bas, je tombai d'abord sur Indra qui me lança un regard pleins de reproches.

"Où étais-tu Heda ?  
\- J'avais une affaire urgente à régler. Répondis-je d'un ton sans appel  
\- Il y a autre chose... Commença-y-elle comme si elle craignait ma réaction.  
\- Tu peux parler Indra.  
\- Clarke n'est plus là. "

Je déglutis. _Non Lexa cela ne t'affecte pas. Tu n'en as rien à faire c'est une information comme une autre._

 **"** Oui je suis au courant."

Et je m'éloignai. Sur le chemin pour rejoindre ma tente je croisais Carla. _Ah non ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_ Elle s'approcha prudemment de moi. L'air abattu.

"Lexa je...  
\- N'en parlons plus ! C'est du passé ! D'ailleurs il ne s'est jamais rien passé ! "

Elle me fixa. L'air étonné. Cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Je lui lançais un regard froid. Sans appel. Vide de toutes émotions. Je me retournai et rentrai dans ma tente.

Là je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Il était froid. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit froid. D'habitude il était toujours chaud car Clarke était là. _Peut importe. Il est froid point._ Je ne pris même pas la peine de me glisser sous les draps. Je m'endormis comme ça, en espérant que cette journée n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.


	13. Chapter 13

_**3 mois plus tard...**_

 **CLARKE POV**

Cela fait trois mois que j'ai quitté TonDC. Trois mois que je suis rentrée au camp Jaha, trois mois que je n'ai pas revu Lexa. Et ça ne me manque pas du tout ! _FAUX !_ S'insurgea ma conscience ! _Tu y pense (quasiment) TOUT LE TEMPS !_ Même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer c'était vrai. Lexa me manquait. Mais seulement un petit peu. Je continuais ma vie sans elle. J'avais retrouvé ma mère, mes amis et Bellamy. Il m'aidait beaucoup. Il était tout le temps là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral.

Octavia, lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'étais partie avait rappliqué au camp en hurlant tellement fort qu'elle avait dû réveiller chaque être vivant dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres. Elle avait pesté pendant 15 bonnes minutes. M'expliquant que je lui avais fait la peur de sa vie. Que j'étais complètement malade. Que j'aurais au moins pu prévenir. Et puis elle s'était calmée. Me faisant promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer. Je me sentais comme une enfant qui avait fait une bêtise. Au final, elle avait fini par m'annoncer qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Elle voulait rester avec Lincoln. Elle se sentait chez elle là-bas. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Toute sa vie elle avait vécu cachée, ne pouvait jamais être elle-même. Avec les Terriens, elle était libre.

Ma vie avait lentement reprit son cours. Je donnai un coup de main à ma mère avec les malades, et le reste du temps je dessinai. J'étais dans ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus du bonheur. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, quelque chose manquait.

Lexa manquait. Pendant ces trois derniers moi j'avais d'abord tenté de me convaincre que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle et même que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti. Je m'étais, de ce fait, beaucoup rapprochée de Bellamy. Mais je j'avais vite réalisé que les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard n'étaient rien d'autre qu'affectifs. Je continuai tout de même à passer du temps avec lui. J'appréciai sa compagnie. Il m'écoutait d'une oreille attentive et ne me jugeais jamais. Bien évidemment je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Lexa. Cela ruinerait toute notre relation. Malgré le fait que je ne parlais de Lexa à personne, elle était bien là. Occupant chacune de mes pensées. Un peu plus chaque jour. Jusqu'à ce matin-là.

Je m'étais réveillée aux aurores. Transpirante du cauchemar dont je sortais. J'avais rêvé le Lexa, encore. Elle était là, et elle me laissait au Mont Weather. Cela devait pourtant bien faire six mois que je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar. Je me laissai tomber sur les draps. Que devais-je faire ? Je fermais les yeux. Dans l'espoir que la réponse m'apparaisse. Bien évidemment rien n'apparut. Je me redressai et passai la main dans ma chevelure. Elle était emmêlée à cause de mes mouvements nocturnes. Cette sensation me rappela la chevelure tressée de Lexa. Je tentais de me remémorer son odeur. En vain. Quand je dormais avec elle, je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars. Mais depuis que j'étais rentrée au camp Jaha, ils me hantaient quasiment toutes les nuits.

C'est alors que je pris cette décision : j'allais aller parler à Lexa. Je me levai et m'habillai rapidement. Je devais être à TonDC le plus tôt possible si je voulais lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte je ne sais où. Je sortis de ma chambre et traversai le couloir en courant.

 **LEXA POV**

Cela faisait trois mois que Clarke était partie. Trois mois. Trois moi que j'étais seule. Trois mois que je ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

J'avais repris pleinement mon rôle de commandante, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Indra. J'étais enfin capable de prendre les décisions qui m'incombaient. Mon jugement n'était plus faussé par des quelconques interférences extérieures. Mon peuple se portait pour le mieux. Le nouveau leader de la Nation des Glaces n'avait pas encore été nommé, donc il n'y avait pas de problèmes de ce côté-ci.

Malgré tout, quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose me manquait. Je me sentais vide, incomplète. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arrachée une partie de moi. Clarke s'était insinuée en moi. Sous ma peau, dans mes veines. Elle était comme une drogue. Et maintenant qu'elle était partie... J'étais brisée. Bien sûr, en apparence rien n'avait changé. Mais au fond tout était différent. J'étais différente. Ma façon de penser avait changé. Je ne prenais plus les mêmes décisions qu'avant. J'accordais plus d'importance aux sentiments. Et je tenais parfois même compte des miens.

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'aveugla. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'adapter à la luminosité matinale. _Encore une autre journée. 93 jours. 93 jours que Clarke est partie._ Je me levais et m'habillai rapidement. En silence. Me préparant à revêtir mon masque d'indifférence. J'appliquai mon maquillage autour des mes yeux. Je répétais toujours les même gestes. J'entourai mes yeux et mes tempes et donnai l'impression que cela coulait le long de mes joues. Ensuite, j'attrapai ma cape, que j'avais négligemment lancée dans un coin de ma tente la veille, et la posai sur mes épaules. J'étais fin prête.

En sortant, je croisai Indra. Elle me lança un regard réprobateur. _Quoi ? Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ?_

"Heda ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard **!"**

 _En retard ? Mais en retard pour où ?_ Je lui répondit par un regard interrogateur. De quoi parlait-elle donc ? Rien n'était prévu aujourd'hui, hormis... _Oh Mon Dieu !_ Aujourd'hui était le jour de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu avec le Peuple du Ciel. Au camp Jaha. J'étais supposée me rendre là-bas. J'allais devoir croiser Clarke après 3 mois sans la voir. _Je vais pouvoir lui parler. La voir. Dois-je lui parler ? Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ?_

"Heda ? Tu te souviens de ce que nous devons faire aujourd'hui ? M'interrogea Indra, me sortant ainsi de ma réflexion  
\- Oui oui je me souviens ! Viens nous partons sur le champs ! "

Je lui fis signe de me suivre. Il n'était pas question de laisser paraître que j'avais oublié cette réunion et qu'elle m'angoissait au plus au point. Personne ne devait savoir.

Je choisis deux gardes en plus d'Indra et nous partîmes. Durant le trajet, je tentais de me préparer à revoir Clarke. Avait-elle changé ? Lui manquais-je ? Pensait-elle à moi ? Savait-elle que je devais venir ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses tournaient dans ma tête. Indra me lançait régulièrement des regards inquiets. Ainsi, elle avait deviné. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et de ne pas faire de commentaires.

Nous arrivâmes au camp Jaha dans la matinée. Le camp était encore endormi. Le peuple du ciel n'était pas un peuple très matinal. Clarke devait sans doute encore dormir. Nous fûmes accueillis par Abby elle-même. Elle me gratifia d'un regard neutre. Clarke ne lui avait-elle donc rien dit ? Ou bien ne s'en préoccupait-elle pas ? Je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer un quelconque message caché derrière ce regard.

Sans préambule, Abby nous conduit à travers le dédale de couloirs qui constituaient l'intérieur de l'Arche. Elle nous mena jusqu'à la salle du conseil et nous invita, Indra et moi à prendre place. Autour de la table se trouvait d'ores et déjà Kane. Je pris place à ses côtés et Indra s'installa près de moi. Abby s'assit, elle aussi, et la réunion commença. Plusieurs sujets furent abordés. Tout d'abord, Abby voulait organiser une expédition au Mont Weather pour récupérer le matériel médical se trouvant sur place. J'étais quelque peu réticente à cette idée. Mais je comprenais sa demande. De plus, nous ne savions pas ce qui se trouvait dorénavant là-bas. Il restait peu-être des faucheurs. Après un long débat, nous convînmes d'un accord : une expédition serait menée mais ils seraient accompagnés par mes guerriers. Ensuite, ils ne seraient autorisés qu'à ramener du matériel médical. Pas d'armes.  
Kane aborda ensuite la question des frontières. Il estimait que le peuple du Ciel devait avoir son propre territoire. Et j'étais du même avis. Nous convînmes donc ensemble de leurs frontières. Ainsi la réunion se poursuivit, les problèmes et les questions furent abordés les uns après les autres.

Après deux bonnes heures de discussion, nous eûmes enfin terminé. Je quittai la salle rapidement. Pendant toute la réunion j'avais eu l'esprit ailleurs. Je réfléchissais. Je pensais à Clarke. Je me demandais si je devais aller lui parler ou non. Et après deux heures d'intense réflexion, j'avais décidé que oui. J'avais demandé à Abby où se trouvait sa chambre, prétextant devoir lui parler à propos d'un accord que nous avions et elle me l'avait indiquée.

Je marchais rapidement. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Pour l'une de première fois de ma vie j'appréhendais.

 **CLARKE POV**

Je courais comme une forcenée dans le couloir. Je ne regardais pas le moins du monde où j'allais. Si bien que je ne vis pas Bellamy et que je lui rentrais dedans.

"Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! M'excusais-je, confuse  
\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-il en souriant. Je te cherchais.  
\- Ah oui ? Je lui rendis son sourire. _Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis pressée !_  
 _-_ Oui... Je voulais te parler  
\- Me parler ? Demandais-je étonnée. Mais... Ça ne peut pas attendre ? _Je suis vraiment pressée et j'ai pas trop le temps..._  
 _-_ Non pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas long...  
\- Bon et bien si tu y tiens..."

Il me regarda longuement en souriant. Puis il s'approcha de moi. Lentement, très lentement. Très près. Trop près. Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le baiser était humide, réservé. Complètement différent de ceux qui j'avais échangés avec Lexa. Je ne ressentis rien. Pas de papillons dans le ventre. Pas de feu ravageant qui me consume. Rien. J'allais le repousser mais il s'écarta. Il me regarda les yeux pleins d'amour. Ce regard me brisa le cœur. Parce que je savais que ses sentiments à mon égard n'étaient pas réciproques.

"Je t'aime Clarke. Murmura-t-il  
\- Je t'aime aussi..." murmurais-je à mon tour.

Je vis son regard s'illuminer et alors je dus ravaler mes larmes parce que je savais que la suite de la phrase n'allait pas lui plaire. Je fermais les yeux et inspirait longuement. Je me concentrai pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes.

"Mais pas comme-ça... "Terminai-je.

Alors, je vis la lueur s'éteindre. Son regard changea du tout au tout. Il passa de l'amour profond à la tristesse puis à la colère. Il s'éloigna brusquement de moi et s'enfuit furieusement.

"Bellamy attends ! Le hélai-je ! Je... Je suis désolée"

Il n'entendit pas. Il était déjà parti. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur, laissant à présent les larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Comment faisais-je donc pour toujours tout ruiner ? Après avoir perdu Lexa, j'allais à présent perdre Bellamy. _Meuh non !_ Se moqua ma conscience _Laisse-lui juste le temps de digérer ! Il reviendra !_ Pour une fois qu'elle se montrait de bon conseil... Je restais assise le long du mur. Je n'avais plus la force d'aller voir Lexa. Si jamais elle me repoussait je ne serais pas capable de le supporter.

 **LEXA POV**

Je marchai dans le couloir lorsque j'entendis des voix. Je m'arrêtai et tendis l'oreille. Je reconnus instantanément la voix de Clarke. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre. Bellamy. Intriguée, je m'approchais tout en veillant à rester invisible.

"- Me parler ? Demandait-elle l'air étonné. Mais... Ça ne peut pas attendre ?  
 _-_ Non pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas long...  
\- Bon et bien si tu y tiens..."

Cette conversation était étrange. Je m'approchai encore pour voir. Et, lorsque je tournais à nouveau les yeux pour regarder, je vis Bellamy s'avancer et embrasser Clarke. Elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle ne lui rendit pas vraiment son baiser mais elle ne le repoussait pas ! Finalement Bellamy s'écarta rapidement.

"Je t'aime Clarke. Murmura-t-il  
\- Je t'aime aussi..." murmurait-t-elle à son tour.

J'arrêtais de respirer. Elle l'aimait. Elle m'avait remplacée. Sans réfléchir je tournais les talons. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Si on en était mal aujourd'hui c'était simplement à cause de moi. Tout ceci était de ma faute. Alors la moindre des choses, après tout ce que j'avais fais, c'était de partir. Je devais la laisser être heureuse. Bellamy était un garçon bien. Elle saurait prendre soin d'elle. Il ne la ferait pas souffrir contrairement à moi.

J'étais sortie du camp sans même y prêter attention. Je devais m'éloigner de cet endroit.

 **CLARKE POV**

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là, assise le long du mur. Les larmes avaient fini par sécher. Je ne bougeais pas. J'aurais voulu rester là éternellement.

"Clarke !"

La voix de Raven me prit par surprise. Je me levai d'un coup. Elle avait le regard paniqué.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je  
\- C'est... C'est Lexa ! Elle... Tu devrais venir..."

Lexa ? Que faisait Lexa ici ? Pourquoi Raven m'appelait-elle. Elle me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis sans poser de questions.

Je suivis Raven jusqu'à arriver à l'aile médicale. _Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_  
J'allais entrer mais elle m'arrêta.

"Clarke avant que tu rentres il faut que tu saches que..."

Je ne l'écoutais même pas et poussai la porte. Raven sur mes talons.

Je vis d'abord ma mère. S'activant de tous les côtés, les mains pleines de sang. Je vis ensuite Indra, l'air inquiet. Puis Bellamy, à l'écart. Mal à l'aise. Et enfin je la vis. Lexa. Allongée sur la table. La poitrine en sang. Il y avait du sang partout. Beaucoup de sang. J'accourus à ses côtés à la seconde où je le regardai, j'oubliais tout. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à ma mère.

"Elle s'est faite tirer dessus"

 _Quoi ? Lexa ? Se faire tirer dessus ? Comment ?_ Je ne comprenais pas. Comment avait-elle pu se faire tirer dessus ? J'observais les gens autour. Tous étaient silencieux. Ils évitaient mon regard. Je reportai mon attention sur Lexa. Elle était pâle. Très pâle. Si bien que son maquillage ressortait encore plus que d'ordinaire. La balle était rentrée juste dans la poitrine. Lexa respirait difficilement. Je m'approchai d'elle et la soulevait délicatement. J'observais son dos. Pas de plaie de sortie. La balle était encore à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas bon.

"Maman...? Murmurai-je  
\- Ce n'est pas bon. Je fais ce que je peux mais elle est gravement blessée et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?"

Ma mère ne répondit pas. Elle me lança un regard désolé. J'eus l'impression que l'on venait de me gifler. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Lexa ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te..."

Elle s'arrêta. Le moniteur s'était mis à biper. Lexa ne respirait plus. Ma mère se précipita vers elle et elle commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Une minute passa. Lexa ne respirait toujours pas.

Cinq minutes.

Dix minutes. Toujours aucune changement.

Vingt minutes. Ma mère s'écarta de Lexa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Criai-je  
\- Je suis désolée Clarke...  
\- NON NON NON ! TU DOIS CONTINUER ! ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE FINI !  
\- Clarke... Ça fait vingt minutes... C'est trop tard...  
\- NON ! NON CE N'EST PAS TROP TARD ! ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE TROP TARD ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS MOURIR ! Non... Ma voix se brisa, et j'éclatai en sanglot.

Je tournai les talons et sortit de la salle en courant. Je courus jusqu'à me trouver face à la porte du camp. Je fis demi-tour et allai m'enfermai à double tour.

Là, je pleurai, je hurlai puis je pleurai encore. Lexa ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais _besoin_ d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seule. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Je m'allongeais sur le sol froid et attendis. Je ne voulais plus rien. J'attendais que le temps passe.


	14. Chapter 14

**CLARKE POV**

J'entendis quelqu'un qui tambourinait à la porte. J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière m'éblouit. On était donc le matin ? J'avais du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Les coups sur ma porte continuaient. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne voulais personne.

"Ouvre moi Griffin ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! J'entendis Raven hurler  
\- Dégage Raven !  
\- Bon si tu le prends comme ça !"

J'entendis la serrure cliqueter. _Évidemment ! Comme si la grande Raven Reyes allait se laisser arrêter par une porte fermée !_ Elle débarqua dans ma chambre et me leva d'un coup sec.

"Debout Griffin ! Tu viens avec moi ! Dit-elle en me tirant vers la porte  
\- Pour aller où ?  
\- À l'aile médicale.  
\- Je n'irais pas là-bas.  
\- Ah bon ? Rit-elle, Pourtant j'aurais cru que tu aurais aimé attendre le réveil de Lexa à son chevet  
\- Lexa est morte Raven.  
\- Nope. Elle est inconsciente. "

 _Attends attends quoi ? PAUSE. Lexa n'est pas morte ? Lexa est vivante ? Mais... Comment_ ?

Je regarde Raven ne comprenant pas. Elle me fait son plus beau sourire.

"Comment ? Je murmure  
\- Je te la fais courte : ta mère avait mal au bras alors elle a arrêté. Dans ma plus grande bonté et pendant que tu hurlais dans tous les couloirs, j'ai pris les choses en main. Avec un ou deux bidouillages électriques et des bras musclés, ta Lexa respire. "

Je lui sautais littéralement au cou. _Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante. Elle n'est pas morte._ Je la bousculais et sortis en courant. _Décidément ces derniers temps je passe mon temps à courir._

J'arrivais à l'aile médicale en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je rentrai telle une furie et cherchait Lexa des yeux. Je la trouvais dans le fond de la salle. Les yeux toujours clos. Je me précipitai vers elle et commençais par coller mon oreille contre sa poitrine. _Elle respire !_ Je pris une chaise et m'installai à ses côtés. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

"Ça va aller, murmurais-je, Tu vas t'en sortir. Je te le promets."

Je restai un moment silencieuse. M'attendant à une quelconque réponse de sa part. Rien ne vint.

"Je suis tellement désolée Lexa... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça... C'était bête et égoïste. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû comprendre..."

Je senti les larmes affluer. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine et inspirai. Cela sentait... La pluie, la terre. C'était l'odeur de Lexa, l'odeur qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité.

"S'il te plaît Lexa réveille-toi... Je... Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi... Je n'y arriverais pas..."

Je laissai ma tête contre sa poitrine et laissait libre court à mes larmes. J'étais tellement terrifiée, je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Pas encore. Pas définitivement.

Alors que j'étais encore en train de sangloter je sentis quelque chose remuer. Je relevai immédiatement la tête et croisa le regard de Lexa. Elle était réveillée ! Je me jetai littéralement sur elle et l'enlaçai.

"Lexa ! Tu es vivante ! Tu es réveillée ! J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais ! Je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée ! Je..."

Je m'arrêtais un instant, la laissant respirer. Elle me contemplait de ses grands yeux verts. Elle paraissait... Troublée... Perdue.

"Qu... Qui es-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

Je reculai. Lexa ne savait pas qui j'étais. Elle ne me reconnaissait pas. _Elle ne m'a quand même pas oublié si facilement ?_ Je sentis la pièce tanguer autour de moi. Ma tête me lançait, mes jambes étaient lourdes. Je m'assis sur la chaise.

"C'est moi Lexa ! C'est Clarke ! Tentai-je tout de même  
\- Clarke ? Je ne connais pas de Clarke... Et qui est Lexa ? Répondit-elle toujours sur ce ton étrange qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Cette fois je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas normal. Lexa ne se souvenait même pas de son propre nom.

"Ne bouge pas ! " Lui intimai-je

Je décollai littéralement de ma chaise et sortit en courant. Je traversai les couloirs à toute vitesse pour me rendre dans la salle du conseil.

"MAMAN ! Hurlai-je  
\- Clarke ? S'étonna-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- C'est Lexa ! Elle est réveillée ! Expliquai-je  
\- Et bien ? Où est le problème ?  
\- Elle ne se souvient de rien ! Pas même de son nom !  
\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle au conseil, J'ai une urgence médicale ! Je te suis ", me dit-elle

Je courais presque pour rejoindre l'aile médicale, ma mère sur les talons. Lorsque nous arrivâmes là-bas, Lexa n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise sur son lit, le regard perdu. Ma mère s'approcha lentement d'elle.

"Bonjour Lexa, contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Je m'appelle Abigail et je suis médecin. Tu peux me laisser t'examiner ? "

Lexa acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Elle paraissait tellement différente comme ça. Tellement, vulnérable... Maman examina Lexa, testant sa réactivité, lui posant des questions. Après une dizaine de minutes elle revint vers moi.

"Alors ? Demandai-je  
\- A priori la privation d'oxygène de son cerveau pendant ces quelques temps a occasionné quelques lésions.  
\- Mais... C'est permanent ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Clarke. C'est possible oui. Mais il est aussi possible qu'elle ne retrouve jamais la mémoire...  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Combien de temps quoi Clarke ?  
\- Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que l'on sache si c'est permanent ou non ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... 24 Heures, 48 ? Peut-être plus, peut-être moins.  
\- Deux jours ? "

Ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit. C'était la seule qu'elle pouvait faire pour me rassurer.

"Parle-lui, tente de faire ressurgir sa personnalité."

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Je restai immobile un moment, ne sachant que faire. Puis je retournai auprès de Lexa.

"Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, Quel est le problème ?  
\- Et bien... Il semble que... Le manque d'oxygène que ton cerveau a subi soit à l'origine de ta perte de mémoire...  
\- Oh... Et quand vais-je retrouver mes souvenirs ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... "Soufflai-je

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle releva les yeux vers moi.

"Écoute, Clarke, je ne sais peut-être pas qui je suis, ni qui tu es, ni où je suis mais je sais une chose. Malgré le fait que je ne me souvienne de rien j'ai le sentiment que tu es importante... Même si je ne parviens à me souvenir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de très fort nous lie."

Je restais sans voix. Était-ce vraiment Lexa que j'avais en face de moi ? Sans ses souvenir c'était une personne complètement différente. Elle était beaucoup moins froide, renfermée. En clair moins commandante. Je finis par lui sourire. Ne voulant pas commencer par lui rappeler qu'avant ce jour cela faisait trois moins que nous ne nous étions pas vues.

"Bien, je propose de te parler de toi pour tenter de faire ressurgir, qu'en penses-tu ?  
\- Oui c'est une bonne idée ! "

Nous discutâmes pendant de longues heures. Je lui expliquai qu'elle était la commandante des Terriens, des 12 clans. Je lui racontai tout, absolument tout ce que je savais à propos d'elle tout en prenant soin d'éviter de lui parler de moi, ou du moins de ce que nous avions vécu. Je lui raconterai cela plus tard.

Dans la soirée, nous décidâmes, d'un commun accord, de faire une pause et de continuer le lendemain car nous étions toutes deux éreintées. Lexa s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Je restai assise sur la chaise à la regarder. Elle avait l'air si paisible comme ça. _Si jamais elle ne retrouve pas la mémoire, il faudra que tu lui racontes votre histoire..._ Souffla ma conscience. Je ne voulais envisager cette option. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à penser qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire. Parce que même si ça resterai toujours Lexa, je savais que cela changerai tout. Je la perdrai. La Lexa que je retrouverais ne serait plus la même. Je finis par m'endormir, la tête posée contre le bord de son lit.

Lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, Lexa dormait encore. Je me relevai lentement, de peur de la réveiller. Je me levai très lentement et partis chercher de quoi déjeuner. J'avais atteint le milieu de la salle lorsqu'elle m'appela :

"Clarke ? Sa voix avait changé. Ce n'était plus la voix douce de la veille. Cela ressemblait plus à la voix de l'ancienne Lexa.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi manger."

Je repris mon chemin vers la sortie mais je m'arrêtais net. Figée.

"Je me souviens Clarke. De tout."

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner. _Elle se souvient... Elle se souvient des derniers mots que nous avons échangés il y a trois mois. Elle pense que je la déteste._ Je restai dos à elle. N'osant pas me retourner. Je ne voulais pas affronter son regard. J'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. Colère ? Tristesse ? Dégout ?

"Clarke ! " Appela-t-elle

Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder en face.

"Clarke, regarde-moi" Je sentis sa voix beaucoup plus proche. Tout près à vrai dire.

Je restai immobile mais ma respiration s'accéléra. _Calme-toi Clarke !_ Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me força à la regarder.

" Lexa tu ne devrais pas te lever...  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?" Me demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de ce que je venais de dire.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça.

"Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ici Lexa ? Je vis ici !  
\- Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avec moi ?  
\- Et bien je... _Et bien d'abord j'ai hurlé comme une forcenée parce que j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Ensuite j'ai su que tu ne l'étais pas donc j'ai couru comme une folle pour te voir. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps en priant pour que tu te réveilles. Tu t'es réveillée et tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui j'étais. Donc j'ai flippé comme une dingue. Et après je t'ai raconté ta vie pour que tu te souviennes. Et là j'allais chercher le petit dej' mais tu m'as dis que tu te souvenais alors je suis en panique totale._ J'étais inquiète...  
\- Inquiète ? Mais pourquoi es-tu restée Clarke ? Tu aurais pu demander des nouvelles à Abby.  
\- Je... Je ne voulais pas _T'abandonner encore une fois_ te laisser seule. Soufflai-je  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Bellamy ? _HEIN ?_  
 _-_ Bellamy ? Pourquoi je serais avec Bellamy ?  
\- Hum... Et bien... Quand je suis venue pour le conseil je... J'avais décidé d'aller te voir pour... M'excuser. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée je t'ai vue avec Bellamy, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir, et d'écouter..."

Petite minute. Lexa était là ? Elle a vu Bellamy m'embrasser ? Elle l'a entendu me dire qu'il m'aimait ? Elle m'a entendu lui répondre ? Oui elle a dû tout entendre. Alors pourquoi se demandait-elle pourquoi je n'étais pas avec lui ? A moins que...

"Lexa qu'as tu vu ou entendu exactement ?  
\- Et bien... J'ai vu Bellamy t'embrasser et l'ai entendu te dire qu'il t'aimait et je t'ai entendue lui répondre que toi aussi. Après je suis partie.  
\- Tu n'as pas entendu toute la conversation...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est vrai, j'ai dis à Bellamy que je l'aimais. Mais je lui aussi dit que je ne l'aimais pas de la même façon dont lui m'aimait."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le choc se dessina sur son visage. _Ainsi elle pensait vraiment que j'aimais Bellamy ?_

"Ce jour-là, continuai-je, lorsque j'ai croisé Bellamy dans le couloir, j'étais en route pour te voir.  
\- Pour me voir ? S'étonna-t-elle encore  
\- Oui. J'en avais assez de me mentir à moi-même, de prétendre que j'avais repris ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Parce que c'était faux. J'avais besoin de te voir. Parce que... Tu me manquais..."

Je retins ma respiration. Ça y est. Je l'avais dis. J'évitais le regard de Lexa. _Et si je me trompais sur toute la ligne ? Et si ce sentiment n'était présent que chez moi ?_ Lexa se déplaca de façon à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Son regard n'avait rien de froid. Il n'avait jamais été aussi chaleureux.

Alors, lentement, très lentement, elle approcha son visage du mien. Je sentis son souffle sur moi. Son visage était si près du mien. Nos nez se touchaient presque. Nous restâmes comme ça, immobiles pendant de longue seconde qui me parurent une éternité. Puis je m'approchais, posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, et supprimais la distance entre nous. Je l'embrassai comme si c'était la première fois. Je redécouvrais les sensations qu'elle me provoquait. Lexa passa ses mains autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près d'elle. Le baiser, au début très doux, devint très vite passionné, enflammé. Nos langues se rencontrèrent, chacune se battant pour le contrôle. Nous nous écartâmes finalement, pour reprendre notre souffle.

"J'ai eu tellement peur Lexa... Tellement peur que tu sois morte... Murmurai-je  
\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas " , murmura-t-elle à son tour

 _Hey ! (désolée pour la looooooongue attente j'avais oublié que je publiais sur ce site...) Bon sérieux vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais laisser mourir Lexa ? Je veux bien croire que je suis folle mais y'a des limites quand même !_

 _Donc voilà Lexa est VIVANTE ! Et bien vivante ! On approche de la "moitié" de l'histoire !_


	15. Chapter 15

**CLARKE POV**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lexa avait été blessée. Elle était encore au camp Jaha car ma mère ne voulait pas la laisser partir tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Indra venait tous les jours pour tenter de "récupérer" Lexa mais ma mère ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Je n'allais pas intervenir puisque cette situation ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça. Je passai quasiment tout mon temps avec Lexa.

Mais malheureusement, encore une fois, la période "lune de miel" n'avait pas duré. Notre relation était rythmée par des hauts et des bas. Nous étions comme deux aimants changeants sans arrêts de sens. Tantôt s'attirant, tantôt se repoussant. Je savais que Lexa hésitait entre moi et son rôle de commandante. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi avais-je imaginé que cette fois ce serait différent ? Lexa ne pouvait pas abandonner son peuple. Tout comme je ne pouvais pas abandonner le mien. Malgré tout j'étais intimement persuadée qu'il devait y avoir une solution.

J'étais réveillée depuis maintenant près d'une heure, perdue dans mes pensées. Lexa était assoupie à côté de moi. Elle avait dormi avec moi cette nuit. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait hier. Elle passait son temps à changer d'avis. Je l'observais en silence. Elle était si belle. Son tee-shirt était remonté si bien que j'apercevais son tatouage. Je l'avais toujours trouvé magnifique. Lentement je laissai mes doigts courir le long des lignes d'encre. Je traçai d'abord les flammes sur les côtés, ou les ailes je ne parvenais pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Puis je traçai les symboles un à un. Lorsque j'arrivai au niveau du dernier, celui dans le bas de son dos, elle frissonna. Elle se retourna et ses beaux yeux verts se plongèrent dans les miens.

"Bonjour, murmurai-je en souriant, je t'ai réveillée ?  
\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave c'est une belle façon de se réveiller !"

Et sur ce elle me renversa et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Ah ce matin tu es de ce côté là, soit._ Ne m'y attendant pas, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser. Mais bien vite je repris mes esprits et plaçai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près de moi. J'augmentai la pression sur ses lèvres. Je sentis ses mains descendre sur mes hanches. Elle souleva mon tee-shirt. Je frissonnai au contact de ses mains froides. Elles remontèrent dans mon dos, traçant ses courbes. Ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les miennes. Sa langue envahit ma bouche et rencontra la mienne. Et d'un coup elle me lâcha et s'écarta.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je étonnée  
\- Non, non... Enfin si... Enfin non... Bégaya-t-elle  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lexa ?  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller. Indra doit m'attendre. "

Et elle sortit de la chambre. Comme ça. Je ne réalisai pas ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant elle était là et l'instant d'après elle était partie. Et que venait faire Indra dans tout ça ? Encore une excuse pour s'échapper ! Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma penderie. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par les petites sautes d'humeurs de Lexa.

LEXA POV

Dernièrement beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine de cela, je n'avais pas entendu parler de Clarke depuis 3 mois. Et maintenant voilà que je vivais au camp Jaha. Toute ma vie était bouleversée. Je m'étais faite tirer dessus. J'avais failli mourir. Et puis il y avait eu cette perte de mémoire. C'était étrange, car même si je ne savais pas qui j'étais à ce moment là, les souvenirs de cette journée, eux, étaient bien là. Et ensuite j'avais retrouvé la mémoire. J'avais vu Clarke et je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle m'avait expliqué. Elle m'avait tout expliqué. Et, sans trop penser aux conséquences, je l'avais embrassée. Non pas que ça m'ait déplu, bien au contraire. Mais maintenant j'étais là, perdue, naviguant entre deux eaux. J'étais tiraillée entre Clarke et mon peuple et je retardai le plus possible le moment du choix.

Ce matin je m'étais réveillé rythme des doigts de Clarke traçant mon tatouage dorsal. Je m'étais réveillée dès qu'elle avait effleuré ma peau mais j'avais feint le sommeil pour savourer ce moment. Pendant que ses mains parcouraient mon dos je réfléchissais. Que devais-je faire ? Qu'étais-je censée choisir ? Clarke ou mon peuple ? A la seconde même ou je formulais l'idée, la réponse s'imposa à moi. La question ne se posait pas. Je choisissais mon peuple. Toujours. Peut importe mes sentiments. _Head over Heart._ Cela me fit frissonner. Et Clarke le sentit. Elle crut m'avoir réveillée.  
Je plongeai mon regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle s'excusa mais je lui signifiai que c'était rien. Et sans réfléchir je m'étais jetée sur elle et l'avait embrassée comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais besoin de ressentir ça une dernière fois. J'avais besoin de mémoriser chaque odeur, chaque courbe. Je m'étais laissée aller. Lorsqu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon coup je l'avais laissée faire. J'avais besoin d'elle, encore un peu. J'avais besoin de sentir son corps contre moi, pour me convaincre que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Je soulevais son tee-shirt et passai mes mains sur son dos. _Tu vas trop loin Lexa. Arrête._ Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Ma langue avait rencontré la sienne. _Lexa ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible !_

Alors je m'étais écartée. Brusquement. Sans prévenir. J'avais inventé une excuse que je savais ridicule et j'étais sortie. Je m'étais éloignée le plus possible de la chambre de Clarke avant de m'autoriser à souffler. Cette fille avait une telle emprise sur moi que s'en était presque douloureux. Je me hâtais de rejoindre Indra. Dès qu'elle me vit elle me lança un regard désapprobateur.

"Heda...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tout ceci... Je ne pense pas que...  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Indra nous partons dès ce soir. La coupai-je  
\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle, Mais... Et Clarke ?  
\- Nous partons ce soir. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir Indra.  
\- Bien Heda."

Nous n'en reparlâmes plus. Nous passâmes la journée à discuter des problèmes et des solutions à apporter. En milieu d'après-midi je déclarai que nous en avions terminé pour aujourd'hui. Indra allait s'en aller mais je la retins.

"Indra !  
\- Oui Heda ?  
\- J'ai un service à te demander. Je voudrais que tu viennes me chercher à la nuit tombée dans les appartements de Clarke. Prétexte n'importe quoi. Il faudra que je sorte.  
\- Bien Heda."

Indra était étonnée de ma demande, je le voyais. Pour autant, elle ne posa pas de questions. Peu importe ce que je lui demandais, elle le ferait. Ensuite, je la congédiai. J'avais besoin d'être seule, de me préparer à ce que j'allais faire. _Tu fais le bon choix Lexa, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour toi._ La voix dans ma tête était belle et bien de retour. _Pour moi ou pour mon peuple ? Mais c'est la même chose Lexa, tout ce qui est bon pour ton peuple est bon pour toi._ Je la fis taire. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant. Je trouvai un coin isolée et m'assis. Je pensais à Clarke. A notre première rencontre. A notre premier baiser. A tout ce que nous avions traversé. Étais-je vraiment prête à sacrifier tout cela au prix de mon peuple ? _Il le faut._ Je restai seule jusqu'en fin d'après midi. A ce moment, je décidai qu'il était temps. Je devais aller voir Clarke. Je me levai et pris la direction de sa chambre.

J'étais devant sa porte depuis bien dix minutes et je n'avais pas bougé. Je n'osais pas frapper. Je n'osais pas frapper parce que je savais ce qui allait suivre si je frappais et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Et pourtant... Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Je pros mon courage à deux mains et toquais à la porte. J'entendis la voix de Clarke me dire d'entrer. J'inspirais. J'expirais. Et je poussai la porte.

CLARKE POV

Je fus étonnée de trouver Lexa sur le pas de la porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir de si tôt après ce matin. Je n'en étais pas moins mécontente pour autant. Je l'observais. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise. _Lexa mal à l'aise ! Ah ça c'est le comble !_

"Tu vas bien ? Demandai-je  
\- Oui je vais bien Clarke, dit-elle en fermant la porte.  
\- Tu sembles... Tendue...  
\- Non non ça va je te promets, répondit-elle souriant mais je sentais qu'elle n'était pas sincère.  
\- Peut-être que ça pourrait te détendre..."

Je la plaquai contre le mur et l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle me rendit mon baiser immédiatement. Je la sentis se détendre. Elle se laissa aller et augmenta la pression sur mes lèvres. Autour de nous le temps s'était figé. Il n'y avait plus que nous, et nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres. Si au début c'était moi qui avait le contrôle, à présent je ne contrôlais plus rien. Lexa était aux commandes et je ne faisais plus que suivre. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon tee-shirt, descendant et remontant le long de mes courbes. Elle était en train de me retirer mon tee-shirt lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

"Heda ! J'entendis Indra appeler, Il faut y aller !"

Ce fut si Lexa venait d'être frappée par la foudre. Elle se raidit et s'écarta d'un coup. Je tentai de croiser son regard mais elle l'évita.

"Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Je suis désolée Clarke, me coupa-t-elle en murmurant, Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça... Je n'avais pas prévu... J'étais juste venue te dire au revoir...  
\- Heda ! Appela encore une fois Indra  
\- Pardon Clarke, murmura-t-elle si bas que je l'entendis à peine, Adieu."

Elle s'écarta, me lança un dernier regard puis tourna les talons et sortis. Je restai figée, tentant d'analyser ce qui venait juste de se passer. Sans réfléchir je me projetai dans le couloir.

"LEXA ! LEEEXXAAA ! LEXA ATTENDS !" J'hurlais de toute mes forces mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Je fis demi-tour et m'enfermai dans ma chambre . Que venait-il donc de se passer ? Un instant j'étais avec Lexa et l'instant d'après elle était partie. Pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Était-ce à cause de moi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je m'apprêtais à aller m'allonger sur mon lit lorsque je remarquai quelque chose sur mon bureau. Une enveloppe. Elle n'était pas là avant, j'en étais persuadée. Je l'attrapai. Il y avait mon nom dessus. L'écriture était fine. Je déchirai l'enveloppe et m'emparai de la lettre :

 _Clarke,_

 _Au moment où tu lis cette lettre tu dois sans doute me détester, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis partie, encore. Je me devais de partir, je ne le voulais pas mais je le devais. Je ne m'attends à ce que tu comprennes mon geste, même si je sais que tu comprendras sûrement, ni à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je suis partie car, notre...relation était mauvaise pour mon peuple. Elle faisait passer les besoin de mon peuple au second plan. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre . Mon peuple est ma priorité et je ne peux pas me permettre de le délaisser. Et même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas. Mon titre de commandante incombe beaucoup de responsabilités. Pour eux, je ne suis pas Lexa mais Heda. Et Heda ne peut pas délaisser son peuple. Si jamais cela arrivait, ma place serait remise en question. Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt mais je ne ... pouvais simplement pas. Un jour tu m'as dis que l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse mais que j'étais faible de me cacher des sentiments. Tu avais sans doute raison. Mais les choix que l'on fait par amour sont souvent différents que ceux que l'on aurait fait autrement. Et même s'ils sont sans doute meilleurs pour moi, ils ne sont pas meilleurs pour mon peuple. Je m'excuse pour toutes les souffrances que je t'ai occasionnée. J'aurais aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement._

 _Pardon_

 _Lexa_


	16. Chapter 16

_**2 ans plus tard...**_

 **RAVEN POV**

Je me réveillai tôt ce matin là. C'était inhabituel. Je pestai et tentai de me rendormir, en vain. Et puis je compris pourquoi j'étais réveillée si tôt ce matin. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la réunion qui se tenait tous les trois ans avec les chefs de clans et la commandante, Lexa. Cette réunion ne me posait, à moi, aucun problème. Mais le problème allait être Clarke... Elle avait beaucoup souffert du départ de Lexa il y a deux ans. Elle avait touché le fond et tout le monde avait cru qu'elle ne se relèverait jamais. Mais elle l'avait fait.

Lorsque Lexa était partie, il y deux ans, Clarke s'était murée dans un silence sans fin. Elle ne faisait plus rien. Elle passait ses journées à boire, et quand elle n'était pas complètement soûle, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. J'avais tenté de l'aider, nous avions tous essayé, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Clarke avait progressivement sombré. La première année a été la plus difficile. Exactement un an après le départ de Lexa, elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. C'est Bellamy qui l'avait trouvée, non loin de la navette, un pistolet posé sur la tempe. J'avais assisté à la scène de loin.

 _Flash back_

 _Clarke était introuvable. Nous l'avions cherché partout. Nous étions inquiet. Bellamy me lança un regard perturbé. Lui aussi savait. Il savait que aujourd'hui cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Lexa était partie. Et Clarke le savait aussi. C'était pour cela qui nous étions si inquiets._

 _"Où peut-elle bien être ? S'énerva Bellamy_  
 _\- Je ne sais pas Bel', je répondis découragée, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle va faire une bêtise, il faut qu'on la retrouve !_  
 _\- Je sais Rae ! Je fais ce que je peux !_  
 _\- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse ! Si on était Clarke, et qu'on était dans l'état de Clarke, où est-ce qu'on irait ?"_

 _Nous nous regardâmes tous deux en silence puis une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et à voir l'éclair qui traversa le regard de Bellamy, il devait sans doute avoir pensé à la même chose._

 _"LA NAVETTE !" Nous nous exclamâmes en même temps._

 _J'attrapai mon sac et un pistolet, on est jamais trop prudents, et nous partîmes. Sur le trajet, nous étions tous deux silencieux. Il régnait un sorte de tension dans l'air. De la tension et surtout de l'appréhension. Plus nous approchions de la navette, plus nous marchions vite. Durant les derniers mètres nous courions à en perdre haleine. Et puis nous l'avions vue. Clarke, seule, assise devant la navette, les cheveux emmêlés. On voyait son visage baigné de larmes de là où nous étions. Mais ce qui nous avait alarmés, c'était le pistolet dans sa main, qu'elle faisait tourner négligemment comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. De temps en temps, elle le posait sur sa temps, effleurant la gachette, puis elle recommençai son mouvement._

 _"Vas-y ! Criai- je à Bellamy, Elle a besoin de toi !"_

 _Il ne se fit pas prier. Il me laissa son arme et s'approcha doucement de Clarke. Dans un premier temps, elle ne le remarqua pas. Bellamy continua d'avancer prudemment. Puis, comme dans un éclair de lucidité, elle le vit._

 _"Vas t'en ! Lui cria-t-elle_  
 _\- Clarke... Il continua d'avancer_  
 _\- Si tu fais un seul pas de plus je tire, menaça-t-elle en appuyant le canon sur sa tempe_  
 _\- Clarke s'il te plait... Murmura Bellamy qui avait arrêté d'avancer_  
 _\- Quoi Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire hein ?_  
 _\- Ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plait ! Je..._  
 _\- Tu quoi hein ? Ricana-t-elle, Tu vas me supplier de ne pas le faire ? Et pourquoi ? Vous seriez tous mieux sans moi ! Vous n'auriez plus à vous soucier de moi ! Plus à se demander où est Clarke ce matin ? Que fais Clarke ce matin ? Vas-t-elle faire une bêtise ? Je vous fais une faveur là Bellamy !_  
 _\- Une faveur ? Tu fuis Clarke ! Tu fuis la douleur ! Mais tu n'as pas à surmonter ça toute seule ! Nous sommes là ! Je suis là ! "_

 _Tout en disant cela, Bellamy avait avancé, lentement, très lentement. Il était à présent juste à côté d'elle. Il approcha sa main et la plaça sur le pistolet. Doucement, il l'enleva des mains de Clarke. Dès que l'arme fût hors de portée, elle fondit en larmes. Bellamy la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots cessent et qu'elle s'endorme._

 _Fin flash back_

Après cet épisode, Clarke et Bellamy s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Bellamy avait été très présent pour Clarke. Si bien que leur relation avait finie par être plus qu'amicale. Bien plus qu'amicale. Bellamy était clairement amoureux, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus mais pour ce qui est de Clarke, je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. Il était clair qu'elle tenait à Bellamy. Mais ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? Là était la question.

Je savais que cette journée allait être particulièrement difficile. Clarke était supposée accompagner Abby à Polis. Même si Abby était la chancelière, Clarke était toujours considérée comme "leader". Ou du moins était. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Mais Abby avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne car elle savait que Clarke le regretterait si elle n'y allait pas. Je parcourus lentement le couloir jusqu'à la salle commune. Je m'arrêtai un instant à l'entrée, parcourant la pièce du regard, cherchant à apercevoir des visages connus. Je les aperçus, dans un coin, au fond. Bellamy, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Monroe et... Abby ? Je m'avançai et les saluai d'un signe de la main.

" Ah Rav' tu tombes bien ! Lança Octavia  
\- Bien ? Bien pour quoi ? " Demandai-je intriguée

Ils se regardèrent tous en se lançant un drôle de regard.

"Et bien... Commença Bellamy  
\- On voudrait que... Continua Jasper  
\- Que tu... Enchaîna Monty  
\- Stop ! Les coupai-je. Crachez le morceau une bonne fois pour toute ça devient énervant !  
\- C'est que... Tenta Octavia  
\- C'est que quoi O' ? Commençai-je à m'énerver  
\- Ce qu'il se passe, dit Abby en riant car elle observait la scène depuis le début, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut être celui ou celle qui ira réveiller Clarke.  
\- Oh attendez deux minutes je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots ! Vous voulez que ce soit moi qui aille la réveiller, c'est ça ?  
\- Oh Rae tu serais un amour ! Supplia Bellamy  
\- Premièrement ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou tu t'en souviendras Bellamy Blake, râlai-je, et deuxièmement je n'irais pas réveiller Clarke parce que je tiens à la vie et à l'intégrité de mon visage.  
\- Oh allez Rae ! Supplia Bellamy, S'il te plait...  
\- Non ! Et puis d'abord, Bellamy, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? C'est ta copine après tout ?  
\- C'est vrai ça Bell', renchérit Octavia, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?  
\- O' ! S'indigna Bellamy, Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !  
\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Maintenant je suis du côté de Raven ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Oui Bellamy, ajouta Jasper, dis nous ! Ça nous intéresse !  
\- Et bien... C'est juste que... Que je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute ce matin...  
\- Mais Bellamy vous vous disputez tout le temps ! Et vous vous réconciliez la seconde suivante ! " Le rassura sa sœur

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Clarke et Bellamy étaient tout le temps en conflit, pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais ils ne restaient jamais fâchés bien longtemps. Dans un sens je comprenais Bellamy. C'est vrai qu'il ne fallait qu'il se dispute avec Clarke ce matin. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui et de son soutient. Je réfléchis un moment... Elle avait plus besoin de Bellamy que de moi.

"C'est d'accord, chuchotai-je  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Bellamy  
\- C'est d'accord, répétai-je plus fort, je vais aller réveiller Clarke.  
\- Oh Rae tu es la meilleure ! Hurla Bellamy en me prenant dans ses bras. Je te revaudrai ça !  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ! Ricanai-je. Oh et Bellamy ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Elle va avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui, genre vraiment. Alors fais pas l'idiot. Pas de dispute aujourd'hui, c'est compris ?  
\- Oui chef ! Se moqua-t-il  
\- Je ne rigole pas Bell' ! C'est sérieux ! Le réprimandai-je  
\- Oui oui promis"

Et sur ce je m'éloignai. Bellamy ne comprenait peut être pas la signification de cette journée pour Clarke. Après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment su tout de la relation entre Clarke et Lexa. Il savait juste que Lexa était partie et que cela avait BEAUCOUP affecté Clarke. Ensuite il avait rempli les blancs. Mais il ne connaissait pas les détails. Il faut dire que Clarke ne lui avait jamais parlé de Lexa. Elle n'en parlait jamais. Et tout le monde évitait de prononcer le nom de Lexa en sa présence. Mais moi je savais. Nous en avions parlé _avant._ Je savais ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Et je savais que cette journée allait être particulièrement éprouvante pour Clarke. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'enterrer au plus profond d'elle, d'oublier, allait ressurgir, sans prévenir. Et cela n'allait pas être agréable, loin de là.

J'étais maintenant arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Clarke. Je m'arrêtais et j'inspirais longtemps et je poussai lentement la porte. Je trouvai Clarke encore endormie. Je rentrai sur la pointe des pieds. En m'approchant je l'entendis murmurer. Tout d'abord je crus qu'elle me parlait. Puis je compris.

"Non... Non...S'il te plait... Reste... Lexa... Ne t'en vas pas..." Murmurait-t-elle

Elle revivait le départ de Lexa, encore. Elle se débattait dans son lit. Durant les premiers mois après le départ de Lexa, Clarke faisait ce cauchemar quasiment toutes les nuits. Mais, à ma connaissance, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle en l'avait pas fait. Je m'approchai d'elle prudemment et posai la main sur son épaule.

"Clarke... Hey Clarke, réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar" je murmurai lentement

Elle ne se réveilla pas immédiatement. Alors, je continuai à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit très brusquement. Elle se releva d'un coup, sans me voir. Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras instinctivement.

"Chuuut, ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, murmurai-je, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini.  
\- N...Non, ce n..n'est j..jamais fini, reniflait-elle, Elle...Elle est toujours là...  
\- Mais non ça va aller je te le promets, tentai-je de la rassurer, On est là nous. "

Elle resta encore quelques minutes à sangloter dans mes bras puis elle se leva. Elle alla prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Je ne bougeais pas. Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule aujourd'hui. J'attendis qu'elle ait fini. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut étonnée de me trouver encore là. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et lui dit qu'il n'était pas question que je lâche d'une seule semelle.

"Ceci étant dit, dépêches-toi tu vas être en retard ! Et ta mère va me tuer si vous arrivez en retard. _Ainsi que Bellamy, et certainement Lexa. Mais ça je ne te le dirais pas._  
 _-_ Oui chef ! Ironisa-t-elle  
\- Je ne plaisante pas Clarke !  
\- Mais je suis prête ! "

Et elle disait vrai. Elle était devant la porte à m'attendre.

"Bon et bien allons-y ! Lançai-je gaiment en passant un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules.

 **CLARKE POV**

Je passai la porte avec Raven. Je marchai comme un robot. _N'y pense pas ! Avance ! Un pied après l'autre ! Ne t'arrêtes pas ! Tu peux le faire. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une petite réunion de rien du tout, tu seras vite rentrée. Si ça se trouve,_ Elle _ne sera même pas là._ Je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Je devais continuer à avancer. Parce que si m'arrêtais, je ne serais pas capable de continuer. Et il fallait que je continue. J'avais promis à ma mère que je viendrais. Je voyais la sortie qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. J'aperçus Bellamy, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire me réchauffa le cœur mais il accentua aussi mon appréhension. _Bellamy... On en a fait du chemin depuis ce temps... Oui et c'est très bien ! Il est bon pour toi ! Tu es heureuse avec lui ! Le suis-je ?_ J'arrêtai de tergiverser et m'éloignai de Raven pour rejoindre Bellamy. Je souris à Raven pour lui indiquer que j'allais bien. Ou du moins pour tenter de lui faire croire que j'allais bien. Puis je m'approchai de Bellamy et l'embrassai furtivement. Cela n'avait rien de passionné. Pas de papillons. Pas de feu ardent qui consume au moindre toucher. Juste une vague sensation de réconfort. Je m'éloignai rapidement de Bellamy et me dirigeai vers ma mère. Elle me prit immédiatement dans ses bras et me serra comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Puis elle s'écarta et m'afficha son plus beau sourire.

" Puisque tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ! Lança-t-elle

Nous prîmes le chemin de Polis. Durant ces deux années la section mécanique avec les ingénieurs, avait réussi on a "réinventer" les véhicules. Raven avait beaucoup aidé à ce projet et elle ne manquait jamais de nous le rappeler. C'est donc en voiture que nous allions à Polis.

Le trajet était silencieux. Nous étions 6 : Ma mère, Marcus, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy et moi. Nous n'avions sans doute pas besoin d'être autant mais, dans un sens, j'étais heureuse qu'ils soient tous là. J'allais avoir besoin d'eux quand j'allais _la_ voir. _Je vais la revoir. Après deux ans. M'a-t-elle oublié ?_ Je secouai la tête. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Pas maintenant. Voyant que j'étais mal à l'aise, Raven me prit la main. Sa présence me détendit quelque peu.

Après une petite heure, nous arrivâmes enfin. Ma mère sortit la première, suivie de Marcus, puis d'Octavia, Raven et Bellamy. Ils attendaient tous que je sorte. Mais j'étais comme figée. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Autour de moi l'ait devint lourd. Je respirais fastidieusement. Ma tête me lançait. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'avais beau inspirer j'avais l'impression que l'air ne rentrait plus dans mes poumons. Puis je sentis une main sur la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux. Et je vis Bellamy, le sourire aux lèvres

"Tu peux le faire Clarke, murmura-t-il, concentre toi sur ma voix. Oublie tout le reste."

Je tentai de faire ce qu'il me disait. Il laça ses doigts aux miens et fit des ronds ma paume avec son pouce. Cela m'apaisa quelque peu. Je fermais les yeux. _Ne pense à rien. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Elle n'est pas là. Tout va bien. Ça va aller. Bellamy est là. Il ne partira pas, lui._ Je rouvrir les yeux. Ça allait bien se passer. Je me levais et sortis du véhicule. Je ne lâchais pas la main de Bellamy.

"Alors on y va ou pas ? " Lançai-je gaiement

Ils me sourirent tous et suivirent le garde qui était là pour nous guider. Il nous emmena dans le cœur de la ville. J'étais subjuguée. Polis était bâtie sur les ruines d'une ville qui devait être gigantesque. Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans la ville nous arrivâmes devant ce qui avait du être le parlement ou quelque chose comme ça. Le bâtiment avait beau être à moitié en ruine il n'en était pas moins imposant et magnifique. Je n'avais vu d'édifice aussi grand ailleurs qu'en photo. Le garde nous fit rentrer à l'intérieur et il nous guida vers la salle centrale. Nous nous arrêtâmes.

"Bienvenue à Polis ! " Lança une voix. _Sa_ voix.

Ma mère s'écarta sans s'en rendre compte et je _la_ vis. Alors, tout ce que j'avais tenté d'oublier et de refouler depuis deux ans me revint en pleine face. Et la douleur était encore pire. C'était insupportable. Je lâchai la main de Bellamy et m'enfuis en courant.


	17. Chapter 17

**LEXA POV**

Je me réveillai en sueur, encore. J'avais refais ce cauchemar, encore. Toujours le même. Mais cette fois c'était différent. C'était plus puissant. Plus prenant. J'avais encore plus le sentiment d'y être. Ce cauchemar, je le connaissais par cœur. Ça fait deux ans que je le faisais. Je le faisais depuis le jour où j'avais quitté Clarke. Et depuis je n'avais jamais cessé. Il est très simple : je vois Clarke, elle est heureuse, parfois, ça dépend et chaque fois j'assiste à sa mort. Et chaque j'en suis en partie responsable. Je me frottai les yeux. Les images de la nuit flottaient encore devant mes yeux. Cette fois c'était pire. J'étais face à un choix : tuer Clarke de mes propres mains ou voir mourir tout mon peuple. Au début je n'avais pas voulu choisir. Mais j'y avais été obligée. Et... J'avais choisi de tuer Clarke, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser mourir tout mon peuple. Ce cauchemar avait été tellement réaliste que j'en avais encore des frissons. Je sentais encore l'odeur du sang flotter autour de moi et j'avais l'impression que le sang sur mes mains était toujours là. Je me levais et passai mes mains sous l'eau, encore et encore, pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation. Quand j'eus l'impression d'avoir tout enlevé je me passai de l'eau sur le visage. J'avais besoin d'oublier les images de la nuit. _Pourquoi le cauchemar s'est-il accentué cette nuit ?_ Je réfléchis à la question ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent ? La réponse me vint immédiatement. _C'est aujourd'hui._ Je me souvenais à présent. C'était ce jour là que devait commencer la réunion avec les chefs de clans. Et le peuple du ciel serait là. _Elle_ sera là. _Peut-être pas. Ce n'est pas elle la représentante officielle de son peuple. Elle n'est pas obligée d'être là._ Je me repris, je ne devais pas y penser. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour mon peuple. Et puis j'avais réglé la question de Clarke il y a deux ans. Pourquoi ce jour serait-il différent ?

J'étais en train de m'habiller lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je criai d'entrer et je vis apparaître la chevelure blonde de Carla. Carla... C'était... Compliqué... Je ne saurais pas définir notre relation. Lorsque j'étais revenue à Polis, il y a deux ans, j'étais dévastée. Et Carla était là, elle était là avec le visage de Costia et moi j'étais tellement triste, seule. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle était là. J'étais seule et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Et nous avions continué. Il n'y avait aucun sentiments dans notre relation. Du moins pas de mon côté. Et du sien non plus je pense. C'était purement physique et affectif.

"Tu es bientôt prête ? Demanda-t-elle. Les chefs de clans ne vont pas tarder à arriver. D'ailleurs certains sont déjà là.  
\- Est-ce que...  
\- Non ils ne sont pas arrivés."

Bien évidemment Carla connaissait l'histoire avec Clarke. Et elle savait à quel point je redoutais ce jour. Je lui étais reconnaissante d'être là pour moi sans juger. Je lui souris timidement et la suivis à l'extérieur.

Là, j'assistai à l'arrivée de tous les représentants des différents clans. Je regardai sans grand intérêt lorsque j'entendis un bruit étrange. Je commençais à me demander ce que c'était quand je me souvins. Le peuple du ciel avait maintenant des véhicules pour se déplacer. Et c'était très certainement cela que j'entendais. Je me raidis. Mes mains devinrent moites. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Et si _elle_ était là ? Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser plus car un garde venait de les conduire jusqu'à moi. Je les observais. Il y avait Abby, Marcus, Octavia, Raven et Bellamy. Je ne voyais pas Clarke. Elle n'était sans doute pas là. Cela aurait été logique qu'elle ne vienne pas après tout... Mais lorsqu'Abby s'écarta, je la vis. Elle était là. En chair et en os. Devant moi. Elle n'était plus le fantôme de mes rêves. Elle était réelle. Je la regardai. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer quoi mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Et puis je le vis. Elle tenait la main de Bellamy, fermement. Ou du moins elle la tenait. Car dès qu'elle croisa mon regard elle et la lâcha et parti en courant. Le temps se figea quelques instants. Puis Raven sortit en courant à la suite de Clarke.

 **CLARKE POV**  
Je m'éloignais le plus possible du bâtiment, _d'elle._ Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais cru que je pourrais mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur. La regarder, lui faire face, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pouvais pas. Lorsque j'estimais être suffisamment loin, je m'arrêtais. Je m'adossai contre le premier mur que je trouvais et me laissai tomber au sol. Je ramenais mes genoux contre la poitrine et commençais à sangloter doucement. Pourquoi avais-je décidé de venir ? Quelle idée m'étais passée par la tête ? _Tu voulais_ la _voir._ Souffla la voix dans ma tête. _Non ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas pour ça... Je suis avec Bellamy, j'aime Bellamy... C'est ce que tu crois. C'est ce dont tu essayes de te persuader._ Je ne voulais pas admettre ce que ma conscience ne cessait de me souffler. Mais pourtant c'était vrai. Je tentais me convaincre que j'étais venue pour mon peuple alors que je n'étais venue que pour _elle._ J'étais venue pour _la_ voir. Pour voir si sa décision l'avait autant affectée que moi. Pour voir si toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un jeu de sa part. Pour la regarder en face et espérer lire dans ses yeux la même douleur que dans les miens. _Quoi que si elle regardait dans les miens elle ne verrait que de la haine et de la colère. Ah oui ?_ Objecta ma conscience. Je sentis tout à coup une main sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec Raven. Dès que je la vis je replongeai mon visage entre mes jambes. Pendant ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde j'avais espéré que la main sur mon épaule serait celle de Lexa. Mais ce n'était que Raven.

"Hey Clarke, commença-t-elle, je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que ça fait mal. Mais il faut que tu sois forte.  
\- À quoi bon ? Je préfère rentrer !  
\- Non tu ne préfères pas ! On sait toutes les deux que tu _veux_ être ici.  
\- Mais Rae' tu l'as vue comme moi ! Il n'y a plus rien ! Elle s'en fiche !  
\- Oui je l'ai vue, pendant exactement 5 secondes après que tu sois partie en courant après l'avoir vue, pour ta part, pendant moins d'une demi-seconde.  
\- Et alors ? Sanglotai-je, J'ai bien vu !  
\- Clarke... Comment aurais-tu pu voir quoi que ce soit en si peu de temps? Et rappelle-moi qui est la personne la plus douée à notre connaissance pour cacher ses sentiments ?  
\- Lexa... Chuchotai-je  
\- Donc... Encore une fois qui a raison et est la meilleure de tous les temps?  
\- Eh oh ! Ris-je, faut pas rêver non plus !  
\- Ah tu vois quand tu veux tu peux sourire ! Je savais bien que ça te ferait réagir !  
\- Mmm, grommelai-je  
\- Allez vient on va affronter "le monstre", ensemble !"

Elle me tendit sa main, que j'acceptai volontiers. Je me relevai et lui sourit. Après tout elle avait raison, je voulais être ici. Je voulais affronter Lexa et être là pour mon peuple. Je voulais l'entendre m'expliquer pourquoi elle était partie. Pourquoi elle avait abandonné, pourquoi elle ne s'était pas battue pour nous. Parce qu'elle allait m'expliquer, je comptais bien là dessus. Je me frottai les yeux pour effacer toute trace de pleurs et revêtit un masque d'impassibilité, ou du moins j'essayai.

De retour dans le bâtiment je retrouvais Bellamy et les autres, ainsi que Lexa, assise sur son trône. _Un trône quoi, elle a un trône !_ Lexa me fixait. J'ignorais son regard et m'approchai de Bellamy.

"Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment  
\- Oui oui ça va mieux, répondis-je en souriant. "

Pour autant je ne pris pas la main qu'il me tendit et ne laçai pas mes doigts aux siens comme je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

"Bien. Puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer"

Entendre _sa_ voix me fit frissonner. Tout mon corps trembla de la tête aux pieds. J'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aimais sa voix. _Concentre toi Clarke !_

"Bien sûr, répondit ma mère sur un ton diplomatique  
\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Lexa en nous indiquant un couloir sur le côté."

Au bout du couloir, nous découvrîmes une grande salle, qui ressemblait un peu à notre salle du conseil. Il y avait déjà tous les représentants de clans, nous étions les derniers. Lexa nous désigna nos places d'un geste de la main puis alla d'assoir sur son trône. La réunion commença. Je n'écoutai pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait. Je réfléchissais. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, durant toute la durée de la réunion, je n'avais cessé de fixer Lexa du coin de l'œil, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle en revanche, ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois. La réunion toucha encore à sa fin et les représentants partirent un à un. Je ne bougeais pas. Trop absorbée par mes pensées. Je sentis tout à coup un main sur mon épaule. Je sortis de ma torpeur et découvris Bellamy juste derrière moi.

"On y va ? " Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Je regardai autour de moi. Tout le monde était parti. Il n'y avait plus que Bellamy, Raven, Octavia et moi. Et Lexa. Je ne bougeais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce que je devais ou voulais faire. Heureusement, Raven vint à ma rescousse. Elle attrapa Bellamy par le bras et l'éloigna de moi.

"Viens, lui souffla-t-elle, on y va.  
\- Mais... Protesta-t-il  
\- Elles ont besoin de discuter Bell', lui intima sa sœur, seules"

Bellamy grogna mais il les suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, l'air se chargea tout d'un coup d'une tension énorme. J'observai la pièce du coin de l'œil. Lexa était là. Debout. A l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle me regardait à présent. J'aurais dû rester silencieuse, laisser planer le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas. La rage bouillonnait en moi et j'avais besoin de m'exprimer.

"Ma vue ne t'es pas trop insupportable Commandante ? Attaquai-je  
\- Clarke... " Murmura-t-elle

Entendre mon prénom sur ses lèvres me fit frissonner. J'avais presque oubliée la façon si singulière qu'elle avait de le prononcer. _Ne pense pas à ça !_ Je me repris.

"Tu te souviens comment je m'appelle ? Je suis honorée ! La Grande Commandante se souvient de comment je m'appelle ! "

Je la vis tressaillir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de haine à priori.

"Clarke... Je...  
\- Tu quoi hein ? Quelle est ton excuse cette fois Commandante _?  
_ \- Clarke s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler comme ça...  
\- Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es pour moi à présent ! _Menteuse !  
\- _Clarke laisse moi t'expliquer...  
\- TU ES PARTIE ! TU ES PARTIE, ENCORE ! TU M'AS ABANDONNÉE ! Alors non je ne te laisserais pas m'expliquer quoi ce que ce soit ! Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour mon peuple. Je vais rester le temps qu'il faudra pour que la réunion soit terminée et je rentrerais chez moi. "

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, je sortis en trombe du bâtiment. Dehors il pleuvait à verse. _Ben tiens !_ J'allais sortir lorsque je réalisai que je ne savais pas où aller. J'avais laissé les autres partir sans même penser à demander où je devais les retrouver.

"Un problème princesse ? Ricana Raven  
\- Oh mon dieu Raven tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je criai  
\- Il ne faut pas grand chose pour t'effrayer toi alors ! Bon alors cette discussion ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir éviter le sujet éternellement Clarke.  
\- Et bien je le ferais autant que possible.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Bon allez viens suis-moi"

Je la suivis en silence sous la pluie battante. Nous fûmes vites trempées jusqu'aux os. Raven nous conduisit jusqu'à un bâtiment en ruine mais qui d'après l'enseigne délabrée avait dû être un hôtel. Elle se faufila à l'intérieur, comme si elle avait toujours connu les lieux.

"C'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est plutôt pas mal ! Sourit-elle  
\- C'est génial tu veux dire !  
\- L'hôtel ou...? Ok ok j'arrête ! Allez viens c'est par là !"

Elle s'arrêta devant une des portes et l'ouvrit.

"Voilà c'est chez nous !  
\- Nous ?  
\- Ben oui O', toi et moi !  
\- Ah oui d'accord !"

Dans un sens j'étais heureuse de ne pas partager ma chambre Bellamy, depuis que j'étais arrivée à Polis, je n'arrivais plus à le regarder en face.

 **LEXA POV**

Finalement Clarke était revenue, ramenée par Raven. Elle retourna auprès de Bellamy mais ne prit pas sa main lorsque celui-ci la lui tendit. Je détournai mon regard de Clarke et invitai le petit groupe à me suivre jusqu'à la salle où devait se tenir la réunion. Je leur désignai leurs places et prit la mienne. La réunion se déroula sans encombres. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas fixer Clarke tout du long. Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, la salle se vida peu à peu. Tout le monde partait. Sauf Clarke, elle ne bougeait pas. Voyant cela Bellamy lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'inciter à y aller. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler de retirer sa main sur le champs. Je ne supportai pas de la voir _la_ toucher. _Enfin Lexa reprend toi ! Il est en droit de faire ça !_ Je m'attendais à voir Clarke se lever et suivre Bellamy, mais elle n'en fit rien. À la place, Raven s'approcha de Bellamy et l'invita à s'en aller. Il tenta de refuser ma sa sœur l'en dissuada. Ils sortirent et je fus finalement seule avec Clarke. Aucune de nous ne parlait. Un lourd silence s'installa. J'aurais dû parler, mais Clarke me devança.

"Ma vue ne t'es pas trop insupportable Commandante ?"

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans les ventre. La façon qu'elle avait eut de prononcer mon titre et non mon nom me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais eu tord de partir il y a deux ans.

"Clarke..., murmurai-je car c'était tout ce que je parvenais à dire.  
\- Tu te souviens comment je m'appelle ? Je suis honorée ! La Grande Commandante se souvient de comment je m'appelle ! Attaqua-t-elle encore.

Ses mots me faisaient l'effet de coups de poignards et j'en tremblais presque.

"Clarke... Je..., tentai-je de m'expliquer  
\- Tu quoi hein ? Quelle est ton excuse cette fois Commandante _?_ Me coupa-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de prononcer mon prénom encore une fois.  
\- Clarke s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler comme ça..., la suppliai-je presque.  
\- Non je n'arrêterais pas ! Parce que c'est tout ce que tu es pour moi à présent ! _  
-_ Clarke laisse moi t'expliquer...  
\- TU ES PARTIE ! TU ES PARTIE, ENCORE ! TU M'AS ABANDONNÉE ! Alors non je ne te laisserais pas m'expliquer quoi ce que ce soit ! Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour mon peuple. Je vais rester le temps qu'il faudra pour que la réunion soit terminée et je rentrerais chez moi. "

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était partie. Elle était partie. À cause de moi. Tout ça était de ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avait rendue ainsi. Je frappai mon poing sur la table en verre si fort qu'elle en vola en morceau. _C'est malin..._ Je regardai ma main ensanglantée, après tout je l'avais sous doute mérité. Clarke avait raison. Je l'avais abandonnée. Elle était certainement en droit de me haïr de la sorte.


	18. Chapter 18

**LEXA POV**  
Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Tout d'abord je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, ma main me faisait me souffrir et mes pensée vagabondaient. L'image de Clarke et ses paroles flottaient dans ma tête. Elle avait raison. J'étais partie. J'avais fui. Je l'avais abandonnée. J'avais été lâche. J'avais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, le sommeil ne venait pas. J'étais sur le point d'abandonner lorsque je réussis enfin à m'endormir. J'avais cru pouvoir enfin souffler. Bien mal m'en pris, les cauchemars s'étaient enchaînés, tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Réveillée en sueur, j'avais finalement décidé que je ne dormirais plus. Je m'étais enveloppée d'un drap et j'étais sortie dans la nuit. J'avais marché longtemps, sans trop réfléchir. Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Clarke. Si ça se trouve elle était déjà repartie. Après ce qui s'était passé c'est certainement ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Lorsque le soleil avait commencé à se lever j'étais rentrée.

*  
J'étais assise dans la salle avec tous les représentants de la coalition. La réunion continuait et se passait à merveille. Les négociations se passaient bien. Chacun arrivait à peu près à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Moi, j'étais là sans être vraiment là. Je n'écoutais rien de ce qui se disait. Clarke accaparait mes pensées. Parce que, chose étrange, elle était toujours là. Elle était même à la réunion ce matin. Et elle paraissait de porter parfaitement bien. Comme si la discussion d'hier n'avait jamais eue lieu. Elle souriait et discutait avec tout le monde.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle s'enfuit en courant. Les autres ne le remarquèrent presque pas. Mais moi si. Ainsi que Raven et Bellamy. Bellamy s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour mais Raven le retint. À la place elle me fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'extérieur. Je la fixais sans comprendre. "Vas y" Je lus sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir je me levai, sous le regard interrogateur de certains. Je ne tins pas compte des murmures alentours. Pour une fois, ce que pouvaient penser les autres m'importait peu. Je suivis le long couloir et me retrouvai à l'extérieur. Le soleil illuminait l'entrée du bâtiment et bientôt j'aperçus la chevelure blonde de Clarke inondée de lumière. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle. Je ne doutais pas du fait qu'elle m'avait certainement entendue arriver mais elle ne bougea pas.

"C'est trop dur Rae', je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à être là, à la regarder et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous. "

Je ne répondis pas. Je tentai de comprendre ce que je venais d'entendre. Tout cela n'était donc qu'une façade. Clarke ne me détestait pas. Du moins pas autant qu'elle voudrait que je le pense. Elle était même dans un état presque similaire au mien. _Son état n'a rien à voir avec le tien ! C'est toi qui l'a abandonnée, et non l'inverse. C'est elle que tu as laissé pour compte sans prévenir, elle qui a dû gérer toute la souffrance de l'abandon. Toi tu n'as eu qu'à prendre la bonne décision et à en assumer les conséquences._ Me souffla la voix dans ma tête. _La mauvaise décision._ Rectifiai-je. _Cette décision était tout sauf bonne._

Comme je ne répondais pas, Clarke se retourna.

"On a perdu sa... L...Lexa? S'étouffa-t-elle presque, Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
\- Je... Je t'ai vue sortir et... Et j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas bien et...  
\- Et tu es encore venue me rappeler que tu n'en as rien à faire et que tu fais ça pour ton peuple ?  
\- Non non ! Je... Je m'inquiétai pour toi !  
\- C'est cela !  
\- Clarke... J'ai entendu ce que tu as cru dire à Raven.  
\- ... Cela ne te concerne pas ! C'était destiné à Raven ! Le fait que tu aies entendu ne te donne pas le droit d'en tenir compte !  
\- Clarke... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ridicule... Tu joues un jeu, et...moi aussi..."

Je vis Clarke se raidir. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Était-elle donc persuadée que j'étais un monstre sans cœur qui ne se souciait pas d'elle ? J'en avais la très nette impression. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? _Sérieusement Lexa ? Tu te pose encore la question ?_

 _"_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Murmura-t-elle, J-je ne joue p-pas du tout un jeu. Je pensais tous ce que je t'ai dis !  
\- Alors pourquoi as tu dis ce que tu pensais dire à Raven ?

\- Écoute Clarke, je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute. Mais pas comme ça, pas entre deux réunions. Si jamais on ne doit faire que travailler ensemble pour le bien de nos deux peuples, autant pouvoir le faire correctement sans ce malaise. Et pour cela il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Soit. Si jamais tu changes d'avis je serais chez moi ce soir. Demande à Raven où c'est je l'ai vue me suivre."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je tournai les talons. Je ne voulais pas entendre sa réponse. J'avais trop peur de ce qu'elle pourrait être. Je retournai dans la salle de réunion sous le regard ébahi de tous.

"La réunion est ajournée ! Nous reprendrons demain !" J'annonçai sans autre explications.

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Enfin tous sauf une. Raven. Je soupirai. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir ? Elle s'approcha de moi.

"Alors ? Demanda-t-elle  
\- Alors quoi ? Je demandai en retour  
\- Et bien Clarke !  
\- Quoi Clarke ?  
\- Oh Lexa, je peux t'appeler Lexa ? Oui je peux. De toute façon je n'aime pas commandante. Bon Lexa, de un arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je voulais parler et de deux je sais TOUT. Donc maintenant réponds à ma question. _Depuis quand une gamine insignifiante me donne des ordres ?_  
 _-_ Et bien elle ne veut pas entendre parler de moi.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dis? Quel boulet ! Murmura-t-elle pour elle même. J'espère que tu l'as pas crue au moins !  
\- Si enfin non enfin au début je croyais mais...  
\- Mais quoi ? Crache le morceau bon sang ce que vous êtes cérémonieux vous les Terriens ! "Je fronçai les sourcils. "Ok ok pardon"  
\- Quand je suis arrivée elle ne savait pas que c'était moi. Elle pensait que c'était pas toi. Et elle a avoué feindre l'indifférence.  
\- Ah enfin ! Et donc ?  
\- Et donc rien, lorsqu'elle a vu que c'était moi elle a fait comme si elle n'avait rien dit.  
\- Désespérante cette enfant... Murmura encore Raven. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas resté là dessus ! Parce que sinon je commencerai clairement à douter de tes capacités...  
\- Mes capa...Passons ! Non je lui ai proposé de venir en parler, chez moi, ce soir.  
\- Ah ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Finalement tu n'es peut-être pas si bête que ça ! Et elle a répondu quoi ?  
\- Rien du tout. J'ai quasiment parlé toute seule...  
\- Bon ça je m'en charge ! Elle va venir je te le promets !"

Et sur ce elle partit en courant. Où plutôt en claudiquant sur sa jambe valide. Quant à moi, je rentrai et m'enfermai pour tout le reste de la journée.

 **CLARKE POV**

J'étais allongée sur mon lit depuis près de trois heures à présent. Tentant d'ignorer la voix de Raven. Je lui en voulais. Lorsque je m'étais encore enfuie pendant la réunion, plutôt que de venir me rejoindre elle avait envoyé Lexa. Et moi n'étant pas prévenue je lui avais quasiment avoué qu'elle me manquait à en mourir et que j'en étais malade. Bon c'est vrai que d'un autre côté j'avais aussi appris qu'elle était dans le même cas que moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Je devrais être heureuse, parce que cela signifiait qu'il y avait encore une chance. Ou alors je devrais être en colère parce que cela fait une raison de plus qui aurait dû l'empêcher de partir. J'étais perdue. Pour ne rien arranger, Raven tenait désespérément de me convaincre d'accepter la proposition de Lexa. Je ne comprenais pas quel intérêt elle pouvait bien y trouver. J'essayai d'oublier sa présence mais c'était mission impossible.

"Dis Clarke tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? Finit-elle par demander  
\- Non, répondis-je du tac au tac  
\- Comment ça "non" ? Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que je parle toute seule depuis tout à l'heure quand même ?  
\- Hum si c'est à peu près ça...  
\- Clarke !  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'essaye de t'aider là je te signale !  
\- De m'aider ? En envoyant Lexa au lieu de Bellamy lorsque je vais mal et en me poussant à la rejoindre ? Comment est-ce censé m'aider ? Toi-même tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que je devais oublier !  
\- Mais c'était avant ! Avant que tu la revoies ! Avant que je réalise qu'il y avait toujours une chance et que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser te jeter dans les bras de Bellamy parce nous _savons_ toutes les deux que tu ne l'aimes pas. Du moins pas de cette manière-là. Je sais que tu tiens à lui. Mais tu ne l'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aime elle.  
\- Je ne l'..., tentai-je d'intervenir alors que je savais éperdument qu'elle avait raison sur tous les points et qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà gagné.  
\- N'essaye même pas de nier. J'ai raison. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu le sais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
\- Non... Non tu n'as pas raison... J..J'aime Bellamy. Je l'aime vraiment.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais tu l'aime comme une soeur aime son frère. Et ça tu le sais, Clarke. Il faut juste, que tu arrives à l'accepter. Je sais que tu as peur de le blesser mais ne t'inquiète pas il s'en remettra. Et il n'est pas question que je te laisse ruiner ton histoire avec Lexa.  
\- Je suis un monstre... Murmurai-je, Je me suis servie de lui pour oublier... Je lui ai fais croire que...  
\- Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'es coupable de rien. Les choses sont comme elles sont. Il était là quand tu avais besoin de lui et tu as saisis l'occasion. N'importe qui aurait agi de la sorte. Laisse le passé là où il est. Et pense plutôt au futur.  
\- Rae' ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Depuis quand es-tu si...Poétique ? Philosophe ?  
\- Depuis que j'ai perdu une jambe et que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à me demander si j'allais mourir ou non. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.  
\- Cela peut le devenir... Tentai-je  
\- Pas question ! Donc de un arrête de vouloir éviter la discussion et de deux tu vas accepter la proposition de Lexa.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ce n'était pas une question au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi.  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je obéir à tes ordres ?  
\- Hum... Laisse moi réfléchir... Ah oui ! Parce qu'en réalité tu meurs d'envie d'accepter mais comme tu n'oses pas cela t'arrange drôlement de te dire que je t'y ai obligée.  
\- Je te déteste, maugréai-je  
\- Non tu m'aimes ! Et maintenant dépêches-toi tu vas être en retard ! "

*  
Me voilà à présent devant chez Lexa. Me demandant encore comment Raven a réussi à me convaincre de venir. Cela doit faire presque 10 minutes que je suis plantée là sans savoir quoi faire. _Pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir ? C'était ridicule !_ Je réfléchis. Je ne devrais pas être là. C'était une erreur. Je m'étais laissée convaincre par Raven mais je n'aurais pas dû. Je tournai les talons et alors que je m'apprêtais à partir la porte s'ouvrit.

"Clarke ! Attends !  
\- Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je m'en vais.  
\- Non s'il te plaît, reste. Maintenant que tu es là, vas jusqu'au bout."

Je me retournai et la fixai. Après tout elle avait sans doute raison. À présent que j'étais là, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Je lui souris et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Là je passai plusieurs secondes à détailler l'intérieur. C'était un ancien immeuble ayant assez bien survécu à la guerre. Les murs d'origine blancs étaient à présent usés par le temps et avaient revêtu une couleur ocre chaleureuse. Les meubles, bien qu'abimés, étaient toujours là. Au centre de la pièce trônait un vieux canapé rouge, éventré par endroit. La pièce ressemblait à une sorte de salon. Le canapé était entouré par d'autres petits et une table basse se trouvait au centre. C'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maison. J'étais émerveillée.  
Alors que je découvrais peu à peu les lieux, un lourd silence s'installa. Aucune de nous n'osait commencer. Nous comme deux étrangères, restant à distance l'une de l'autre sans savoir quoi faire. Elle paraissait autant gênée que moi.

"Donc... Commença-t-elle  
\- Tu voulais que je vienne pour parler, alors vas-y parle. Je t'écoute.  
\- Il faut que l'on clarifie notre situation pour que l'on puisse travailler ensemble sans aucune ambigüité, énonça-t-elle  
\- Et bien vas-y, clarifie.  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi... Tu m'en veux d'être partie. Et je comprends. Mais il nous faut oublier cet épisode pour pouvoir réussir à travailler ensemble.  
\- Oublier ? Tu veux que j'oublie ? Tu veux que j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ? Tu veux que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé avant le Mont Weather ? Tu veux que j'oublie que tu m'as abandonnée ? Tu veux que j'oublie que j'ai été enlevée par le Nation des Glaces ? Que j'ai été torturé ? Que j'ai failli mourir?" Je voyais son visage se crisper un peu plus à chacune de mes paroles mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant" Tu veux que j'oublie les quelques semaines suivant ma capture ? Tu veux que j'oublie que tu m'as trahie une seconde fois ? Tu veux que j'oublie que j'ai passé trois mois à me demander si je te reverrais un jour ? Tu veux que j'oublie que tu as failli mourir par ma faute et que j'ai cru que tu étais morte ? Tu veux que j'oublie que la douleur était telle que j'ai voulu mourir moi aussi ? Tu veux que j'oublie que tu m'as encore abandonné ? Tu veux que j'oublie que tu es partie ? Tu veux que j'oublie les deux années dernières ? Tu veux que j'oublie la douleur omniprésente ? La sensation d'oppression ? Tu veux que j'oublie les crises d'angoisses ? Tu veux que j'oublie la douleur quand j'ai revu ton visage deux ans plus tard ? C'est bien ça _Lexa ? "_

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était affectée par ce que je venais de dire. Je le voyais bien. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

"Si tu dois oublier pour avoir l'esprit clair et ainsi pouvoir réfléchir correctement, commença-t-elle, alors oui il faut que oublies, souffla-t-elle si bas que je l'entendis à peine.  
\- Et bien, peut-être que toi tu peux oublier. Mais je ne peux pas. Ô crois moi j'aimerais. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas effacer une partie de ma vie d'un simple clin d'œil. Je ne peux pas _abandonner_ une partie de mes souvenirs comme ça.  
\- Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix... Mon peuple...  
\- Oui je sais tu as des responsabilités et tu ne peux pas te permettre, je sais. Tu me le répètes sans-cesse ! Mais tu sais quoi Lexa ? J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de tes excuses ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre toujours répéter que tu as fais ça pour ton peuple !"

Je me détournai et sortis en courant. Dehors il pleuvait. Je courus quelques mètres et m'arrêtai. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la pluie me tombant sur le visage. _Pourquoi ai-je réagi de la sorte ? Nous étions censé discuter. Et moi j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Raven va me tuer._ Je marchai lentement. Sans but. Je devrais faire demi-tour. Y retourner. M'excuser. Lui dire que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrais pas affronter son regard froid me disant qu'il faut que j'oublie parce que ce ne sera jamais possible.

"Clarke !"

Je me retournai. Et je la vis. Elle était là. Courant pour me rattraper.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, s'excusa-t-elle  
\- Non, c'est toi qui as raison, _PARDON ?_ Je devrais oublier. _QUOI ?_ D'ailleurs je n'aurais même jamais dû venir. C'était une erreur. Je ferais mieux de repartir.  
\- Non attends ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis sûre que l'on peut arriver à s'entendre !  
\- Tu en en sûre ? Parce que moi pas."

Elle s'était rapprochée au fur et à mesure que nous parlions. Et elle n'était, à présent, plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

"Oui je suis sûre !  
\- Comment ? Chaque fois que l'on discute c'est toujours la même chose ! Et comment veux-tu que l'on s'entende lorsque tu me demande d'oublier ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le silence tomba. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la pluie qui tombait.

"Je ne veux pas que tu oublies..." Murmura-t-elle si bas que je l'entendis à peine

 _Elle ne veut pas que j'oublie? Alors pourquoi a-t-elle dit tout ça ? Tu le sais... Tu sais qu'elle a peur de ta réaction._ Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Était-elle sincère ? Devais-je la croire ? Devais-je être sincère moi aussi ? Qu'adviendrait-il alors ?

"Moi non plus... Je ne veux pas oublier... Je murmurai à mon tour.

Et alors ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Peut importait la pluie qui tombait et le froid qui s'insinuait peu à peu sous ma peau. Peu importait la discussion houleuse quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. J'avais presque oublié la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, à quel point elles étaient douces. Le baiser n'avait rien de passionné. Il était empli d'une tendresse infinie. C'était un baiser qui disait pardon, qui disais je m'excuse, s'il te plait pardonne moi. Au début, surprise, je ne réagis pas. Trop perturbée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis, je lui rendis son baiser aussi tendrement qu'elle. Mais, d'un coup, sans prévenir, elle s'écarta.

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, pardon. Se confondit-elle excuses. Je sais que tu es avec Bellamy, et que tu es heureuse, et...Je suis désolée... C'était déplacé, pardon... Je te demande de venir pour mettre les choses aux clair et moi je... Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ferais mieux d'y aller."

De fait, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Je restai figée. Que venait-il de se passer ? J'eus l'impression qu'on me jetait un seau d'eau glacée. Je sortais tout droit d'un rêve. J'étais d'un coup passée du chaud au froid. Il avait fait jour durant quelques instants et la nuit était revenue aussi vite qu'elle avait disparue. Et moi j'étais là, sous la pluie, la regardant partir, encore. _Non ! Pas cette fois !_

Alors, je me mis à courir, courir comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Je devrais. Mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Arrivée à son niveau, je n'attendis même pas qu'elle se retourne, je l'enlaçai de dos et la serrai de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je la serrai comme un enfant serre sa peluche quand il a peur. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, sans bouger, nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Clarke... Commença Lexa mais je la coupai  
\- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas encore." murmurai-je

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Puis, lentement, elle se retourna et m'enlaça elle aussi. Je savourais la sensation de ses bras se refermant autour de moi. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je me sentais chez moi. Je savais que je ne devrais pas, que c'était sans doute mal. Mais pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien sentie. Je n'avais pas honte, je n'avais pas peur. C'était comme si tous mes doutes, mes peurs, ma rancune avaient disparu lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et la regardai attentivement. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je n'avais que faire de la pluie, de ses cheveux collés sur son visage, je la trouvais belle.

"Embrasse-moi" chuchotai-je

Et elle le fit. Lentement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes jusqu'à se rencontrer. Ce fut d'abord lent, doux, tendre, puis cela se fit plus passionné, plus hargneux, plus demandeur. Mes mains quittèrent son dos pour explorer le dessous de son tee-shirt, elle frissonna à mon contact mais ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle se rapprocha de moi et augmenta la pression sur mes lèvres.

" Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers  
\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre, répondis-je instantanément  
\- Alors ne restons pas dehors"

Elle me prit par la main et me guida à l'intérieur.

 _~ Ça casse tout mais je suis obligée alors : attention la scène qui va suivre pourrait en choquer certains, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu ~_

Après avoir franchi le pas de la porte, Lexa me plaqua contre le mur, à la fois brusquement et doucement. Dans le même temps, elle la ferma à double tour. Bonne idée, trouvais-je.  
Je n'eus pas plus le temps de réfléchir, que ses lèvres délicieuses se collèrent de nouveau aux miennes. Je ne saurais en définir le goût exact, mais elles m'étaient tellement agréables que je m'en fichais. C'était comme si nos lèvres étaient faites pour s'unir les unes aux autres.  
Jamais je n'avais été embrassée ainsi, et jamais je n'avais embrassé ainsi en retour.

Petit à petit, la température montait dans la pièce, tandis que Lexa passait une main dans mon dos, pour la placer sur mes reins, et que notre baiser s'intensifiait. Désormais, nos langues jouaient ensemble, dans une danse effrénée, infernale.  
Je n'hésitai pas longtemps avant de passer à nouveau mes mains sous son tee-shirt, comme plus tôt à l'extérieur, d'abord dans son dos, caressant sa peau douce et fruitée, que je sentis frémir à mon toucher.  
Notre étreinte se prolongeait, tandis que je descendais petit à petit ma bouche dans son cou, ses épaules, et que je venais embrasser sa clavicule, lui arrachant un petit gémissement qui me fit sourire.  
Aussi, de mes mains sous son tee-shirt, je caressais doucement son ventre. Pour une fois, j'avais le dessus sur la commandante, et je comptais bien en profiter.  
Je la forçais à reculer de quelques pas pour la pousser sur le lit, derrière nous. Là, je fus plus directe, et j'entrepris directement de lui enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant à mes yeux son soutien-gorge. Ses seins, petits mais appétissants, s'offrirent entièrement à ma vue lorsqu'elle dégrafa d'elle-même celui-ci.  
Je n'eus pas plus le temps de m'attarder dans ma contemplation qu'elle se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres, cette fois d'une façon bestiale, plus violente. Mes sentiments, décuplés par les baisers de Lexa qui déplaçait désormais sa langue dans mon cou, refaisaient entièrement surface, après tout ce temps où j'avais essayé de les oublier, de les enterrer depuis qu'elle m'avait abandonnée. Mais désormais, je pouvais me laisser aller. Enfin, j'étais là, avec elle.  
Et ses mains qui se baladaient sur tout mon corps n'étaient pas pour me déplaire.  
À son tour, elle enleva mon tee-shirt, mon soutien gorge, et bientôt je me retrouvais seulement en petite culotte devant Lexa. Ma Lexa, la commandante, qui s'offrait à moi ce soir.  
Petit à petit, alors que je prenais en main ses seins fermes, elle, toujours jouant sur tout le haut de mon corps avec sa langue, vînt lécher les miens, provoquant un long frisson de bien-être qui parcourut mon corps entier. Elle s'attarde sur cette zone, pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
Tandis que je gémissais doucement son prénom, sa main s'aventura sur mon ventre, avant d'oser aller plus bas encore.  
Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, à travers mon dernier vêtement, sa main vînt agréablement se poser sur mon sexe.  
Lexa me regardait dans les yeux, et toutes deux nous étions arrêtées. C'était comme si elle me demandait la permission de continuer. Je n'allais pas la lui refuser, bien au contraire, j'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment qui, alors que je le vivais, me paraissait irréel.  
En guise d'assentiment, je jouai moi aussi non loin de cette zone de son corps, et tandis que mes mains se baladaient sur son ventre, et qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, de ma bouche j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses genoux, zone qui, je le découvris, ne la laissait vraiment pas insensible. Petit à petit, je remontais en baladant ma bouche le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, m'arrêtant à la naissance de son pubis.  
Une trace humide fonçait déjà son mince sous-vêtement, preuve que je ne faisais pas mal mon travail.  
Je m'empressai d'enlever ce dernier rempart à sa féminité, le faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

De là, la nuit se prolongea, Lexa et moi gémissant tour à tour le prénom de l'une et de l'autre. Parfois chacune notre tour, parfois en même temps, nous nous procurâmes mutuellement un grand plaisir, décuplé par nos sentiments l'une envers l'autre.  
Tour à tour, nous jouâmes de nos doigts sur chacune des zones sensibles de l'autre, et Lexa était particulièrement sensible à mes caresses buccales sur son sexe désireux.  
Et, tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi une dernière fois, et que nous soupirions encore toutes deux de plaisir, nous nous endormîmes peu avant le lever du jour, heureuses, et ne pensant pas au lendemain.


End file.
